Odi et amo :: Gyűlölök és szeretek
by Moonie1991
Summary: A felnőtt, célok és álmok nélküli Sasukét egy ANBU csapat viszi vissza Konohába. Ám amikor Naruto elodázza a halálos ítéletet, Sasuke rájön, hogy van remény. A szőke férfi az övé... csak az övé, mindenáron... bármit és bárkit is kelljen érte feláldoznia.
1. Múlt, jelen, de létezik jövő?

Megjegyzés: A fanfiction 2008. október 27-én fejeződött be, és most döntöttem úgy, hogy ide is felrakom:) Maga a történet főleg angstes vonalat képvisel, és aki nem olvassa a mangát, előfordulhat benne spoiler, inkább csak az elején. Az idézet egyik személyes kedvencem, és úgy éreztem, ehhez a fichez tökéletesen illeni fog (és kellemes olvasást^^):

_"Odi et amo. Quare id faciam fortass requiris: nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior. - Gyűlölök és szeretek; Hogy miért teszem ezt, ugye kérded? Mi tudom én? Így van. Érezem és öl e kín."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tisztán érezte magán a falusiak viszolygással és aggodalommal teli pillantásait, ahogy kezein és lábain chakra-elszívó bilinccsel vezette végig hét ANBU Konoha főutcáján. Büszkesége újfent kiújult, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy egy egész osztagot rendeltek ki csak azért, hogy a tanácsterem felé vezessék, pedig ő csak egy darab shinobi volt. Talán ennyire féltek tőle?

Igen, vigyáztak rá, nehogy ismét elszökhessen, és elhagyja ezt a romlott falvat.

De a legutolsó alkalom óta valami határozottan megváltozott benne; neki már nem voltak álmai, és nem igazán voltak céljai sem. Mikor az ANBU-k elfogták, nem tanúsított különösebb ellenállást, miért is tette volna? Hiszen a bátyját fölöslegesen ölte meg, a klán utolsó megmaradt tagjával is sikerült végeznie, az Akatsukiból egyedül Kisame maradt életben, de nem látta semmi értelmét annak, hogy megölje. Nem volt erős tag, csak szívós, ennyi az egész. Nem fogja arra nem méltó vérrel bemocskolni a kardját, bár azt most az őt fogvatartók vezetője cipelte magával. Találhatott volna megfelelő pillanatot, amikor visszaszerezhetné, és megölné vele az összes ANBU tagot pár ügyes mozdulattal, de nem gondolkodott el ilyesmin, csak hagyta, hogy vezessék, mint egy elcsatangolt kóbor kutyát. Az elméjét üresnek érezte, végtagjaiból nem csak a bilincsek miatt távozott el az erő.

Óvatosan körbenézett, és állapította meg, hogy még nagyobb és impozánsabb lett a falu azóta, hogy pontosan tíz évvel ezelőtt elhagyta azért a kígyóért. Ő maga is változott; már teljesen eltűntek kisfiús tulajdonságai, férfivá érett. Magasabb lett, az izmai erősebbek, fekete, szépen ívelt szemöldökei egy leheletnyit vastagabbá váltak. Bár fekete tincseit még mindig ugyanolyan gondossággal állította be minden egyes reggel, és az a lila kötél is megmaradt, ami egész életében Orochimarura fogja emlékeztetni, azokra az évekre, mikor minden egyes nap arra készült, hogy fogja megölni „mesterét". Heh, ostoba egy alak volt, hogy azt hitte, csak úgy odaadja neki a testét. Nem ismerte őt igazán, ahogy senki más sem.

Nem nézett az emberek szemébe, akik az utca két oldalán körbevették kis csoportjukat, akik összesúgtak, mutogattak rá, és azokban a szemekben nem a viszontlátás öröme csillogott; sokkal inkább gyűlöleté. Szinte hallotta, ahogy arról sugdolóznak egymás között, hogy „miért jött vissza?", „csak egy missing-nin, remélem megölik", „félek"... egy kicsit jobban megértette barátját, akinek hosszú évekig kellett mindezt tapasztalnia, ráadásul kisgyerekként, mikor még sokkal érzékenyebb volt, és nem ismerte az emberi lélek sötétségét.

Naruto. Tíz évig kóstolgatta ezt a szót, amitől egyszerre rázta ki a hideg, és olvadt folyékony ólommá. Elárulta, mikor 12 évesek voltak, és akkor is, amikor alig voltak érettebbek két ostoba kölyöknél. Talán ezért is tért vissza, mert most a szemébe akart nézni, és látni akarta őt, hogy bűnei feloldozást nyerjenek? Jól tudta magában a választ, bár nyíltan sohasem mondta ki, és sokáig titkolta még a saját szíve elől is; érezni akarta Narutot, látni azt a bajuszcsíkos arcot, azokat a tengerkék szemeket, és azokat az aranyszőke hajtincseket, amik mindig olyan játékosan csillantak meg a napfényben. És amik olyan intenzíven vöröslöttek a vértől azon az éjszakán. Tisztán emlékezett mindenre, a fű puhaságára a talpa alatt, Naruto fáradt lihegésére, az izzadtságcseppjeinek halk cuppogására, amint lecsöppentek sérülésekkel tarkított bőréről. Soha nem fogja elfelejteni azt a napot, amíg csak él.

***

„_A shinobi egy óra leforgása alatt több vért és pusztítást lát, mint egy átlagos ember egész életében. Mégis, amit akkor kellett látnom és tapasztalnom, rosszabb volt, mint az első bérgyilkos küldetésünk a régi hetes csapattal. A szívem össze volt zavarodva; ölelni akartam őt, megnyugtatni, hogy itt vagyok, semmi baj, de az elmém jól tudta, hogy ez úgyis csak egy ostoba ábránd. Naruto előttem csuklott össze alig egy méterre, arca bal feléről még mindig friss vér csöpögött le a sok haláltól kiszáradt fűre, testét is számos karcolás és vágás csúfította el. De ez valószínűleg semmi sem volt a szívében érzett fájdalomhoz és keserűséghez képest._

_Amellett a bizonyos gyakorlópálya mellett vívta mindenki a végső csatát, ahol a mi csapatunk kezdte el a ninjává válás rögös útját. Kicsit ironikus volt, hogy mindennek ott kell majd véget érnie, ahol sok évvel ezelőtt elkezdődött. Akkor még nem volt nagyobb gondunk, mint elvenni Kakashitól a csengőket, mit sem tudva arról, hogy sokkal nagyobb kihívások is fognak érni minket az életben. Például, hogy a csapatmunka nem minden esetben segít, akárhányszor is próbálta senseijünk belénk verni mindezt, hiszen most is együtt dolgoztunk Narutóval, mégsem döntöttem úgy, hogy visszatérek a korábbi életemhez._

_Csak térdelt a fűben, fájó vállát szorongatva, és égkék tekintete szinte lyukat égetett az én feketéimbe. Kétségbeesést olvastam ki belőle, és ez cseppet sem nyugtatott meg. Ám nem fejeztem ki valódi gondolataimat, csak álltam előtte némán, a szokásos érzelemmentes arcomat mutatva felé. Az járt a fejemben, hogyan süllyedhettek idáig a dolgok, hogy így kell egymás szemébe néznünk, és miért is történt mindez._

_Karin, Juugo és Suigetsu teste alig pár méterrel feküdt arrébb, akikkel Kakashi, Sakura és az a Sai gyerek végzett, és éppen hogy csak lélegezve hagyták el a csatateret, Tsunade segítségével. Peint Madara taposta el, mint egy apró bogarat, Madarát pedig én és Naruto intéztük el. Ketten együtt, ő a Rasenshurikennel, én a Kirinnel, fölényes győzedelmet arattunk felette, bár nem mondhatom, hogy egy kicsit is könnyű lett volna a dolgunk. Tulajdonképpen az összes „bajtársamat" elárultam és kihasználtam. A Taka csak azért kellett, hogy ne maradjak egyedül ebben a rohadt világban teljesen; mert hiába öltem szív nélkül és mondtam le a kötelékeimről, ember voltam, az ember pedig egyedül mit sem ér. Valószínű, hogy nélkülük már rég öngyilkos lettem volna, még ha nem is lett volna egy Uchihához méltó. Ilyet is csak apám mondott volna, de ő már nem él, és az anyám sem. Itachi megölte őket, akit én öltem meg, aztán Madarát is, de a számtalan bűnöm miatt már Konohába sem térhetek vissza, így mindent elvesztettem, ami ehhez a szánalmas világhoz kötött. De pont mivel ember vagyok, az életben maradási ösztönöm volt az egyetlen, ami le tudott győzni._

_Naruto, véren kívül könnyek is lecsorogtak az arcodon, és majd megszakadt bele a szívem. Vegyes érzéseimet nehezen tudtam kordában tartani, főleg, hogy éreztem a halál szagát, ami belengte a levegőt. Nem volt ott már rajtunk kívül senki, egész Konoha ünnepelte a győzelmet, a sérülteket pedig gyógyították. Azt mondtad, semmi baj, majd mi ketten megbeszéljük. Szomorú, hogy már nem volt mit._

_- Sasuke... miért?_

_Apró tőrök szúródtak a szívembe, ahogy kimondtam a nevemet. Bárcsak csöndben maradtál volna! Akkor nem guggoltam volna le hozzád, és nem töröltem volna le azokat a könnycseppeket._

_- Nem mondom azt, hogy értsd meg, mert én magam sem értem igazán. - nem remegett meg a hangom, annyira nem gyengültem el. Az utolsó Uchiha vagyok, és azért születtem, hogy erős legyek... mindenki helyett. Helyetted is. - Naruto, én egy missing-nin vagyok. Saját akaratomból hagytam el a falut, először Orochimaruhoz, majd az Akatsukihoz csatlakoztam, a Takáról nem is beszélve. Nem tehetek úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna, és Konoha sem fog nekem megbocsátani._

_- Majd én beszélek velük! - kiabáltál vissza kétségbeesetten. Ugyanolyan makacs és forrófejű voltál, mint amikor megismertelek. - Mindig van megoldás... nem mehetsz csak úgy el! A tanács biztos értékelni fogja, hogy segítettél megölni Madarát, és azt a furcsa, növényszerű Akatsuki tagot is... ezzel kiváltottad azt a sok rosszat, amit elkövettél, Sa..._

_- Ez nem egy büntetőcédula, amit csak úgy ki lehet váltani az iskolában, Naruto - szakítottalak félbe. - Felnőttem, és tudom, hogy ebben a világban nem így működnek a dolgok. Ha valaki áruló, az egész életében áruló marad, és nem tudja lemosni magáról a mocskot. Habár a sorsunk hasonló, valójában mindvégig külön utakon jártunk... nincs értelme itt maradnom. Az egyetlen megoldás az lenne, ha – különös volt; mintha magamtól mozgott volna a szám, pedig nem voltam semmilyen elmeirányító jutsu hatása alatt. Ezt a mondatot nem akartam kimondani, de hiába, a büszkeségem arra a pillanatra csődöt mondott. - elhagynád Konohát, és velem jönnél._

_A szemeid kikerekedtek, pár percre teljes csendet teremtve köztünk. Én a válaszodra vártam, te pedig bizonyára összezavarodtál, és csak fölöslegesen nyitottad ki néha a szádat, hogy aztán ismét becsukd, az őrületbe kergetve engem. Türelmem a végét járta már, és szólásra nyitottam a számat, de gyorsan megelőztél._

_- Sasuke, én... - a hangod halk volt, és nem mertél a szemembe nézni. Nem akartam gondolni rá, de mégis tudtam, hogy mit jelent ez. - Olyan vagy nekem, mint egy testvér... a legjobb barátom, és három éven át csak azért edzettem és maradtam kitartó, hogy ismét magam mellett tudhassalak. De... ez lehetetlen, nem mehetek el!_

_- Miért nem? - lehet, hogy tényleg elmeirányító jutsu hatása alatt voltam... még most is furcsa, hogy akkor ilyen mértékig ki tudtam fejezni, amit érzek. - Ez a falu nem érdemel meg téged. Csak azért, mert Jinchuuriki vagy, kiközösítettek, gyűlöltek, és megaláztak. Ezt akarod, hogy Konoha továbbra is kitaszítottként, egy selejtként nézzen rád... azokkal a szemekkel?_

_- Hagyd abba!_

_- Hiába tetted meg mindezt, nem fog változtatni a tényeket, hogy szörnyetegnek fognak látni téged. - kegyetlenségeket vágtam a fejedhez, annyira meg akartalak győzni, de hajthatatlan maradtál._

_- Nem érdekel! - kiáltottad, majd hangod ismét elhalkult. - Lehet, hogy nem kezeltek hősként, de Konoha az én falum, az otthonom, és kötelességem megvédeni őket. Nem hagyhatom el csak úgy, ahogy a barátaimat sem... még értük sem maradsz, Sakura-chanért és Kakashi-senseijért sem? Meg tudnám győzni a Baa-chant, hogy..._

_- Kár. - a hangomból csak úgy sütött a sajnálat, és ezt bizonyára te is észrevetted, ugyanis ismét a szemembe bámultál. Ajkaidon vér csillogott, én pedig alig tudtam visszafogni magam, hogy ne tüntessem el róla. Olyan ártatlannak tűntél, olyan védtelennek és magányosnak, nem illett hozzád az a számtalan, csatákban szerzett sérülés. Egy kis időre, mint valami szellem kívülről figyeltem a testünket, és akaratlanul is egy angyal és egy démon képét láttam magunk helyett; de hogy melyik melyikünk volt, azt nem tudtam eldönteni. - Akkor nincs más hátra, mint lelépni... most utoljára segítettem._

_- Nem mehetsz el! Mi lesz a többiekkel? Mi lesz velem?!_

_- Itt maradsz, és éled az életed._

_- De az életem nélküled nem lesz ugyanaz! - már megint könnyek csordultak ki a szemedből, és hidd el, én akartam az lenni, aki felszárítja őket, és boldog mosolyt csal az arcodra, de az úgyis csak egy hazugság lett volna. - Olyan vagy számomra, mintha a másik felem lennél... egy lelki társ... akiért küzdöttem... miért..._

_Lassan álltam fel, és fordultam meg, hogy már csak a hátamat lásd. Egy Uchiha sohasem sírhat, és nem gyengülhet el, akármi is történjék... még ha egy szőke fiút is kell magára hagynia. Botorság lett volna hagynom, amíg a bűntudat szétmarja a lelkemet, és a karjaidba vetem magam, így egy könnyed Shunsin no Jutsuval hagytam, hogy hangosan sírj, szívedet tépje a magány és a szenvedés. El kellett felejtened, és beteljesítened a saját álmodat, hogy közben egyfolytában az én árnyékom álljon a nyomodban, és ez furcsa módon megmagyarázhatatlan örömmel töltött el._

_- Bocsáss meg. - talán ezért is búcsúztam el így tőled, bár nem tudom, hogy meghallottad-e egyáltalán azt a halk suttogást. Bocsánatot kértem, mert közel engedtelek magamhoz, mert egy csapatba kerültünk, mert régen megmentettem az életedet, és mert kérlelhetetlenül egybekapcsolódott a sorsunk._

_A levegőt beterítette a halál szaga, ami nem akart eloszlani. Esett az eső. Hát nem volt ironikus az egész, Naruto? Úgy tűnik, minden egyes fontosabb döntésünket az eső köti fogadalommá..."_

***

Sasuke sóhajtott egyet, ahogy felidézte magában a keserű múltat. A parancsnok hátranézett, de miután látta, hogy foglya nem készül semmire sem, ismét előre irányította tekintetét, és fokozta szorítását a kardon. A fekete szeme szinte villámokat szórt, amint az ő kardját szorongató idegen kézre gondolt, hiába, átlagon felüli birtoklási kényszere mit sem változott. Az emberek csak nem akartak eltűnni körülöttük, ha egyik-másik meg is unta a bámészkodás, egy újabb jött a helyére.

'Vajon miért nem lep meg, hogy ilyen sokan kívánják a halálomat? Szinte süt róluk a rosszindulat. Naruto, hát tényleg ilyen emberek közt maradtál még tíz éven keresztül? Az álmod sem teljesült...' gondolta Sasuke, ahogy elérték azt a nagy sziklát, amibe a Hokagék arcai voltak belefaragva. Úgy érezte, mintha mind az öt Hokage arca őt nézné, de kissé meglepődött, hogy egy bizonyos szőke fiúé – aki most már inkább férfi volt – nincs köztük. Ennyire nem bíztak volna a falusiak Narutóban, hogy nem voltak hajlandók Hokagévá választani, még ha egy végzetes katasztrófától is mentette meg őket? Vagy csak meg akarták várni, amíg Tsunade kimúlik? Ezekre a kérdésekre nem tudta a választ, de képzeletben adott magának egy pofont; nem érdemes gondolkodnia ezen, hiszen nemsokára a lelke úgyis meg fog szűnni létezni, a testét pedig elássák valahol a falu határában. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy nincs más választása, ki fogják végezni őt, mint ahogy azt a missing-ninekkel tenni szokás.

Alig pár méter választotta el őket a Hokage toronytól. De a kis csapat nem oda vette az irányt, hanem a tanácsterem felé, ahol valószínűleg eldöntik a már úgy is rég kitervelt sorsát. Egy halovány félmosoly kúszott fel az Uchiha arcára, ahogy arra gondolt, vajon milyen halálbüntetést fognak választani. Talán felakasztják, mérget itatnak vele, vagy még rosszabb, és örök genjutsuba zárják, hogy még sokáig szenvedhessen? A legelső lehetőségben reménykedett, hamar túl akart már lenni ezen az egészen, és pontosan tudta, mit is fog majd kérni az elítéltek utolsó kívánságaként.

Azelőtt még sohasem járt a tanácsteremben; persze, hiszen oda csak a Hokage és a két tanácstag léphetett be, valamint a bűnösök, de azok is csak egyszer, és utoljára. Eldöntötte, hogy bármi is történik, ő nyugodt marad, de nem tudta lenyelni azt a makacs gombócot a torkában. Két ANBU tag belökte őt a tanácsterem kapuján, és kizárólag a kapitány tartott vele a nagy, kerek helyiségbe, amiben összesen két darab kanapé és egy asztal árválkodott. Az egyik kanapén egy szőke hajkorona nézett vele farkasszemet, a vele szembenin pedig két öregember ült, és rögtön ráemelték tekintetüket, amint észrevették őt.

'Biztos az új tanácstagok azok.' gondolta Sasuke, mivel az előző kettőt bosszújához híven sikerült megölnie a nagy csatában; ha ez nem sikerült volna, valószínűleg nem állt volna most itt, hanem egy újabb tervet fontolgatott volna az öregek megölésére. A szőkét felismerte, bár amikor az a nő lett a Hokage, ő éppen Orochimarunál „múlatta az időt". Tsunade lassan felállt ültő helyéről, és képes volt ránézni az Uchihára. Keserű volt a gondolat, hogy ennyi maradt abból a régen olyannyira megbecsült klánból, a Sharingan egyetlen örököseiből. Kicsit sajnálta a férfit, hogy ilyen szánalmas sors vár rá, de nem tehetett mást.

- Uchiha Sasuke, jöjjön ide - szólalt meg az öregasszony, és intett az ANBU kapitánynak, hogy vigye elé a foglyot. A férfi bólintott, majd cseppet sem kedvesen odavezette, Sasuke egy mérges morgást sem hallatott, nem akarta megadni a kapitánynak az örömöt.

- Várjon ott, amíg végzünk - mutatott az öregember a terem egyik sarkára.

- Biztos ebben? Hiszen ez egy veszélyes bűnöző...

- Ez parancs volt - felelte ellenkezést nem tűrően az öregasszony, mire a kapitány meghunyászkodott, és beállt a sarokba, karjait keresztbe fonva a mellkasa előtt.

Sasuke nyugodtan térdelt az asztal előtt, a két kanapén ülők kereszttüzében. Nem sütötte le a szemeit, a tanácstagok és Tsunade arcát fürkészte, de nem tudott belőlük semmit sem kiolvasni, mit szándékoznak most tenni vele. Egy perc telt el teljes némaságban, mire a Hokage végre felállt, és megszólalt.

- Uchiha Sasuke, missing-nin - hangja reszelős volt, de határozott, a falu vezetőjéhez méltó. - 12 éves korában elhagyta Konohát, és egyik legveszélyesebb ellenségünkhöz, Orochimaruhoz szegődött. Később, 15 évesen csatlakozott a volt Akatsuki szervezethez, aminek tagjai közé tartozott a maga által létrehozott csapat, a Taka. Konoha életére törtek, megölte a két tanácstagot, valamint 20-30 shinobit súlyosan megsebesített. Bár segédkezett Zetsu és Uchiha Madara megölésében, ezek mind rendkívül súlyos bűnök; tud valamit felhozni a mentségére?

A fekete csak hallgatta bűnei listáját, és némelyiknél összeszorította a száját. Jó és rossz emlékek – főleg inkább az utóbbi – is kötötték az egészhez, de nem bánta meg, amit tett. Ha újraélhetne mindent, akkor is ugyanezt csinálná. Elmenne Orochimaruhoz, létrehozná a Takát, csatlakozna az Akatsukihoz, és támadást indítana Konoha ellen. Nem voltak mentségei, de még ha lettek is volna, úgysem számított volna semmit sem.

- Tehát mindent elismer, amit az előbb a Hokage-sama elmondott - koppantott egyet a botjával az öregember, és nyílt utálattal pillantott Sasukére. - Milyen kár, hogy az Uchiha-klán ilyen mélyre süllyedt. Igazán kár érte.

Sasuke legszívesebben most az öreg szemei közé köpött volna, de az öregasszony ekkor felállt, és közelebb ment hozzá. A fekete érezte, hogy egy ráncos kéz ragadja meg az állánál, és fejét először balra, majd jobbra fordítja. Eléggé idegesítette, hogy ez a vén trotty csak úgy hozzá mer érni makulátlan bőréhez, de a bilincsek továbbra is kitűnően működtek, és képtelen volt megmozdítani a kezeit. Fellélegzett, amint a kéz eltűnt az álláról, és az öregasszony tűnődve bámult bele az arcába.

- Jobban hasonlítasz az anyádra, Mikotóra. Az arcformád, a hajad, a szemeid... igen-igen, mind Mikotóé. Ismertem, amikor még kislány volt... szomorú lenne, ha látná, hogy a drága kisfia milyen szörnyű dolgokat követett el. Ráadásul a bátyád...

- Hagyja őket békén. - Sasuke nem tudta visszafogni hirtelen kijelentését, fehér arcára akaratlanul is némi pír ült ki, ezért inkább lehajtotta a fejét, hogy hajtincsei jótékonyan eltakarják érzéseit. Még most is rosszul esett neki, ha bárki a családjáról beszélt, főleg Itachiról, akit ő... és teljesen feleslegesen, hiszen az a két öreg bolond volt a tettes, miattuk kellett meghalnia az egész klánnak, csak mert volt egy ostoba feltételezésük. Ezt soha nem fogja nekik megbocsátani.

- Sasuke, nyugodj le - szólt rá Tsunade, majd az öregasszony felé fordult. - Tsuba-sama, kérem.

Az öregasszony csak hümmögött egyet, majd ismét leült, felsóhajtva, ahogy puha felületet érzett fájó csontjai alatt. A szőke Hokage egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, összeszedte a gondolatait, majd ismét az Uchihára pillantott vele.

- Ez esetben nincs más választásunk, mit itt helyben kimondani a végső ítéletet...

- Hokage-sama!

Mindenki az ajtó felé fordult a hang hallatára, kíváncsiak lévén arra, hogy ki merte félbeszakítani a vezető beszédét. Egy ANBU-tag állt ott, egyike Sasuke kísérőinek, és miután észrevette, hogy mindenki rá figyel, kissé megköszörülte a torkát, és folytatta mondandóját.

- Hokage-sama, sürgősen beszélni kívánnak önnel. Mondtam, hogy éppen Uchiha Sasuke kihallgatása folyik, de nem hallgat rám, és mindenképpen vele is dolga lenne... mondtam, hogy várjon odakint!

- Tsunade baa-chan!

Az Uchiha szemei kikerekedtek egy pillanatra, ahogy meghallotta a belépő személy hangját. Mélyebb volt, de egyben hangos, és bizonyos játékosság érződött belőle. Egy bajuszos arc kúszott az elméjébe, mégsem akarta elhinni, hogy tényleg ő jött volna ide, az, akit itt hagyott tíz évvel ezelőtt. Aki miatt tulajdonképpen visszajött, és most megadatik a lehetőség, hogy utoljára láthassa. Ha lettek volna könnyei, most bizonyára nem látott volna tőlük, de szíve hevesebben kezdett verni, furdalta a kíváncsiság, hogy mi lett abból az idióta szőke fiúból.

Az alak már éppen kilépett volna az árnyék takarásából, mikor az ANBU tag megragadta annak karját, megállásra kényszerítve ezzel, és rákiáltott.

- Várjon odakint, nem jöhet be csak úgy!

- De...

- Egy pillanatot kérek - Tsunade látszólag kissé meglepődött a látogatótól, és intett az ANBU kapitánynak. - Vigyázzon addig itt a dolgokra, amíg beszélek vele.

A kapitány újfent bólintással válaszolt, és lassan odalépkedett Sasuke mellé, megragadva annak haját, hogy még felállni se tudjon. Az Uchiha fogcsikorgatva tűrte a hajába markoló durva ujjakat, de a szíve mélyén mindennél jobban látni kívánta, tényleg az a személy zavarta-e meg őket, akire számított.

Tsunade elhagyta a tanácstermet egy teljes órára. Ezalatt senki sem szólalt meg, csak az öregember horkantott fel egyszer-kétszer, az öregasszony pedig egy ütéssel ébresztette fel minduntalan társát. Sasuke a földet kémlelte, elméjét üresen hagyva, a kapitány pedig elővett szabad zsebéből egy hosszú fogpiszkálót, és azt rágcsálta fogai között, arra gondolva, hogy milyen jó lesz, ha vége lesz már ennek az egésznek, és elmehet a cimboráival kocsmázni egy jót. Mindenki megkönnyebbült, mikor a szőke nő visszatért a terembe. Arcát idegesség ráncai csúfították el, nyomában a hat kísérő ANBU tűnt fel, követve a Hokagét. Tsunade először az öregekre pillantott, aztán a kapitányra, majd végül Sasukén állapodott meg, de a kapitányhoz kezdett el beszélni.

- Uchiha Sasukét kísérjék a hatos cellába, ez parancs.

- Értettük, Hokage-sama - válaszolta mind a hét shinobi, bár nem értették, tulajdonképpen miért. Hiszen veszélyes missing nin volt, gyorsan ki kellett volna végezniük a szabályok értelme szerint, akkor most minek vetik börtönbe? Talán a látogató mondott valamit, ami nagyban megváltoztatta a dolgok kimenetelét, vagy más tényezők befolyásolták a döntést? De az ő feladatuk nem a kérdezősködés volt, hanem a feladatok egy szó nélkül való teljesítése, és ha most ezt a küldetést szabták ki rájuk, akkor meg kellett tenniük. Visszatértek a korábbi felálláshoz, és a kapitány kényszerítette Sasukét, hogy álljon fel. Mindannyian meghajoltak a Hokage és a tanácstagok előtt, egyedül Sasuke húzta ki magát, és nézett bele egyenesen a szemükbe, hátha ki tud olvasni valamit, de mindhiába. Mielőtt kíséretével kiléptek volna az ajtón, utoljára visszanézett, de csak annyit látott, hogy Tsunade és az öregek beszélgetnek valamiről, akik meglehetősen izgatottak lettek a hír hallatán. Halkan becsukódott az ajtó, és ő ismét az utcán találta magát, ezúttal emberektől mentesen. Néhányan még lézengtek erre-arra, de már erősen esteledett, így főleg részegek vidám kiáltásaitól zúgott az utca. Undorodva fordult el az alkoholtól bűzlő emberektől, és megpróbált inkább saját gondolataira koncentrálni, hátha az semlegesíteni tudja az idegesítő szagokat és hangokat.

Ha az idegen nem szakítja félben időben a szőke nőt, már halott lenne. Kíváncsi volt „megmentőjére", de egyben dühös is volt rá. Az öngyilkosság nem lett volna méltó hozzá, de így végre meghalhatna már, és vége lenne az egész életében tartó gyötrelmeinek. Erre jön valaki, és mindezt megakadályozza, bár ő remélte, hogy esetleg csak egy éjszakára sikerül elodáznia. Legalább alszik egyet, mielőtt az örök shinobi mezőkre távozik, és persze megint álmodhat a családjáról, arról a végzetes mészárlásról, és ahogy Itachi utoljára pöcköli meg a homlokát, mert már nem lesz legközelebb... de ha a látogató az volt, akire ő egyfolytában gondol, és akit sejt, hogy ő volt... nos, ez esetben nem volt világos számára, hogy mit is tehetne. Először ingott meg az elhatározása, de csak addig, amíg a börtönhöz nem értek. Még sohasem járt itt, és kiskorában szentül hitte, hogy az lehetetlen, hogy ő valaha is ide kerüljön. A kérdés azonban továbbra is ott keringett az agyában, akkor is, amikor már egészen bent voltak az útvesztőhöz hasonló börtön belsejében, és a cellája felé tartottak: most mi lesz?


	2. Mint egy bizarr játék

Megjegyzés: Úgy tűnik, eldől Sasuke további sorsa, és Narutóval is egy újabb emléket oszthatnak meg...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tisztán látta a plafon apró repedéseit, Orochimaru rejtekhelyén volt alkalma hozzászoktatnia éjfekete szemeit a sötétséghez. Kissé nehezen kapott levegőt, és minden egyes, a szomszéd cellákból érkező horkantásra megremegett, erővel tartva vissza magát a tettlegességtől. Háta lassan már kezdett megfájdulni a csupán egy vékony takaróval leterített ágy keménységétől, de még mindig kényelmesebb volt, mintha a földön hajtotta volna álomra a fejét. Ugyanis nem sokkal azután, hogy rázárták a cella ajtaját, ledőlt fekvőalkalmatosságára, és elaludt. Túl sok emlék tolult egyszerre az agyába a tegnapi napon, amitől rettenetesen fáradtnak érezte magát. Nem sokat aludt, talán néhány órát, de még álmában sem hagyták békén feltörő szörnyű emlékei.

Maga az álom homályos volt, mintha ő maga ködben állva figyelné kívülről az eseményeket, és nem lenne teljesen magánál. Bátyja alakja tornyosult fölötte, de nem látta az arcát, csak azt a vérvörös, rubinként fénylő szempárt, ami egyenesen rá nézett. Próbálta elfordítani az arcát, de képtelen volt rá, azok a szemek fogságban tartották őt. Az alak lassan felé nyúlt a kezével, és látva mozdulatlanságát, a fejébe hatolt vele. Néma kiáltással esett térdre, ahogy elméje megtelt azokkal a pillanatokkal, amiket legszívesebben örökre elfelejtett volna; az éjszaka, amikor Itachi kiirtotta az egész klánt, és szüleik halott teste fölött nézett le rá... amikor Madara elmondta neki az Uchiha klán történetét, és hogy Itachi végig csak neki akart jót... és persze a Narutóval történő utolsó találkozásuk. Könnye nedves csíkot húzott végig arca mindkét oldalán, de mikor felébredt, hiába nyúlt oda egyik kezével, bőre makulátlan és sima volt, mint mindig.

'Csak egy ostoba álom...' gondolta a fal felé fordulva, az ágy megnyikordult alatta. 'Miért nem tudok megszabadulni végre tőlük? Bár teljesen mindegy, ma úgy is meghalok.' Pár pillanatra ismét lehunyta a szemét, de hamarosan ki is kellett nyitnia őket, ugyanis furcsa zajt hallott a háta mögül, Sharinganját aktiválva pedig megállapította, hogy valaki elfordítja a vaskulcsot a zárban, és nyikorogva nyílt ki az ajtó. Csak annyit tudott vörösen fénylő szemeivel megállapítani, hogy egy női alak állt meg az ágya előtt, és őt nézi, de nem volt hajlandó megfordulni. Nem akarta tudni, ki lehet az, biztos csak egy ANBU, amire egész reggel várt.

- Sasuke-kun...

Ez a hang... mélyebb lett, sokkal nőiesebb, de Sasuke ezer közül felismerte volna. Emlékek villantak be az agyába egy padon heverő, eszméletlen lányról, majd ahogy az alatta tátongó mélyedésben az ő nevét suttogja... rózsaszín tincsek. Smaragdként fénylő, zöld szemek. Ő volt az, kétség sem fért hozzá.

Ám továbbra sem vette a fáradtságot, a falat bámulta, kikapcsolva Sharinganját. Nem érzett rá késztetést, hogy lássa egykori csapattársát, soha sem számított neki kitartó ragaszkodása, ahogy belé kapaszkodik, hogy ne hagyja el. Nem számított neki az iránta érzett szerelme, csak nyűg volt az egész; egy ostoba kislány, aki az álmainak él, és elfelejti, hogy körülötte csak a valóság létezik.

- Sasuke-kun - szólalt meg látogatója újra, ezúttal határozottan ejtve ki nevét, bár a férfi hallotta, hogy még csak ízlelgeti azt, olyan régen mondhatta már ki utoljára. - Csodálkozom, hogy vissza tudtak hozni ilyen könnyedén.

A fekete némaságba burkolózott, hát a nővé érett Sakura felsóhajtott, majd folytatta beszédét.

- A dolgok sokat változnak... jót is hoznak, rosszat is. Már tíz éve nem láttalak, de nem vagyok az, aki régen voltam... felnőttem, Sasuke-kun. Az idő múlásával az érzések is változnak, habár van néhány, ami örök. Nos, az enyéim nem voltak azok - kissé felemelte a fejét, karba tett kézzel emlékezve azokra a szép pillanatokra, amit még a hetes csapatként élhettek meg. Amikor még minden rendben volt, és olyan boldogok voltak. Elszomorodott a gondolatra, hogy felnőtt korukra így kell beszélgetnie utoljára a feketével, egy koszos kis cellában, ahol egykori társa még csak rá sem néz. Hiába múlt el az a hamis szerelem, képtelen volt közömbösen nézni a férfire; nem érzett mást a szívében, csak elkeseredettséget és csalódottságot. Bárcsak, bárcsak másképp alakultak volna akkor a dolgok. - A csapattársam voltál... egykor a szerelmem... végül pedig a barátom. Akkor is, ha te talán sosem tekintettél annak. Hiszen az emberek olyan makacsok tudnak lenni, amikor az általuk szeretett emberekről van szó. - itt Sakura megállt egy pillanatra, szemeivel némán kérlelve, hogy a másik legalább nézzen rá, de az nem adta meg neki a megnyugvást. - Nem akarom, hogy meghalj, Sasuke-kun.

Az Uchiha szemei enyhén kikerekedtek, szája pedig hirtelen száradt ki. A nő eddigi szavai szinte teljesen hatástalanok voltak számára, mintha egész végig a kíméletlenül hideg vaságyhoz beszéltek volna; a múltnak vége, jövő pedig nem létezik. A hetes csapat egy boldog időszaka volt az életének, de már soha többé nem hozhatja vissza azokat a pillanatokat, hát mi értelme volna ábrándoznia róluk? Ha megtenné, úgyis csak fájna, és legalább most nem akart fájdalmat érezni. De mind ezek után, azt akarják, hogy éljen... ha nem önmaga lenne, szinte már sajnálta volna belehajszolni magát a Végzetébe.

- Éppen ezért... - egy dörrenés szakította félbe a rózsaszín hajú mondanivalóját. A nő mérgesen felé fordult, de arcán a félelem vette át a helyét, amint megpillantott az érkezőt. Mély hangja a cella szinte összes rését betöltötte, tiszta rettegést hozva minden rab szívének.

- Uchiha Sasuke, most velem jön. Sakura-san, maga is kövessen.

- De Ibiki-san...

- Indulás - hagyta figyelmen kívül Ibiki a nő halvány tiltakozását, és megragadta a Sasuke csuklóit kidörzsölő bilincset, majd maga felé húzta, hogy ezzel ösztönözze a foglyot a megmozdulásra. Sasuke nem szívesen, de felült az ágyon, és megfordulva egy könnyed mozdulattal érintette talpa immár a kemény földet. Ében tincsei eltakarták sápadt arcának nagy részét; felkészült. Ibiki maga elé tolta, miközben kemény tekintettel figyelte a cellából lassan kilépő Uchihát, gondosan ügyelve minden mozdulatára. Sasuke csak egy pillanatra emelte fel a fejét, hogy Sakurára pillantson.

'Megváltozott.' ez volt az első gondolata, ahogy szemügyre vette a mellette álló felnőtt nő finomabb arcvonásait, s azt a halványpiros fényt az ajkain. Haja pár centivel hosszabb volt, mikor legutoljára látta, megjelent néhány ránc sima bőrén; mégis, a legnagyobb változást a szemei hozták. Bár ugyanolyan zölden tekintettek a nagyvilágba, csillogásuk érettségről tanúskodott, egy olyan ember szemei voltak ezek, akik megláttak egyaránt jót és rosszat is, de az utóbbiból egy kicsit többet. Sasuke elmosolyodott volna, ha képes lett volna erre. Hogy is hihette azt, hogy tíz év alatt minden ugyanolyan marad, mint amilyennek ő megismerte. Kivéve egyetlen egy személyt, aki esetében biztos volt benne, hogy a változás szele nem érhette el.

***

Különös menet sétált egészen vissza a tanácsteremig, ahol az egész elkezdődött. Ibiki sétált elöl fegyelmezetten, háta mögött Sasuke lehajtott fejjel bandukolt, úgy érezvén, mintha kísérőjének hátul is lenne szeme, a sort pedig a kezét tördelő Sakura zárta. Már fel sem vették az emberek utálkozó pillantásait, de ez sem tartott sokáig, hamar elfordultak tőlük; folytatták a korai bevásárlást, és élték az életüket, mintha az Uchiha klán utolsó tagja ott sem lenne. Sasuke most nem neheztelte, hogy nem figyelnek rá, jobb volt ez így. Szinte megkönnyebbülést hozott számára.

Reagálás nélkül fogadta a tanácsterem már ismert falait, belegondolva, hogy valószínűleg most utoljára látja őket. Egyszerre rohanták meg a máskor olyan természetesnek vett érzések; az éltető levegő magához vétele, hangok, színek, illatok, a chakra áramlása a testében, mindaz, ami az embert a világhoz és önmagához köti. Különös, hogy az utolsó pillanatokban az ember tényleg visszapörgeti az élete fontos eseményeit, és mindent megjegyez maga körül, tudva, hogy az emlékei úgyis el fognak veszni a túlvilágon, mint ahogy a tűz is sokáig ég, de mikor elalszik, a füstje beleveszik a levegőbe, és megszűnik létezni. Sasuke is hasonlóképpen érezte magát, mint a már alig pislákoló gyertya lángja, tudván, hogy utolsó morzsái is hamarosan a semmibe fognak veszni. Eddig csak legyőzhetetlen ösztöne tartotta életben, de most remélte, hogy sikerül ezzel is megbirkóznia. Méltóságteljesen és büszkén fogja hagyni, hogy a nyaka köré tekerjék a vastagra font kötelet, mint egy igazi Uchiha.

Becsapódott az ajtó mögöttük, és ezúttal két ember ült a kanapén. Szőke üstökük szinte fénylett az ezúttal csak pár fáklya által megvilágított helységben; a szemben ülőt Sasuke azonnal felismerte, Ibiki enyhén meghajolt a szigorú tekintető Hokage előtt. Tsunade jelentőségteljesen, azonosíthatatlan érzésekkel tekintett Sasukéra, majd intett Sakurának, hogy jöjjön közelebb hozzá. A lány bólintott, és odasietett a vele háttal lévő személyhez, mellé ült a kanapén, s hagyta, hogy az alak átölelje a derekát. Mindezt a fogoly nem láthatta, csak a rózsaszín hajtincseket az ismeretlen szőke mellett, ha bilincsei engednék, biztos a szívéhez tette volna a kezét.

'Furcsa... miért ver hevesen ez a valami bennem?' gondolta az Uchiha, érezve, hogy szíve mintha hozzá-hozzáütődne a mellkasához, többször, mint általában. 'Úgyis csak képzelődök, ez a nyomorult életösztön... ha minden érzést ki tudtam irtani magamból, ezt a kettőt miért nem sikerült?'

Ibikivel lassan odasétáltak a Hokagéhez, teljes rálátást biztosítva Sakura továbbra is aggódó arcára, és a mellette ülőre... halvány derengésbe vonta őket a fáklyák fénye, tisztán rajzolódtak ki vastag kontúrjaik, egyértelművé téve személyüket.

Nem, Sasuke nem akart hinni a szemeinek. Egy genjutsu? Még mindig képzelődik? Igen, biztos erről van szó, az nem lehet, hogy ő legyen az, pont Ő. Akire annyi időn keresztül gondolt még aközben is, hogy céltalanul tengette mindennapjait, ide-oda csapódva a falvak között bérgyilkosként keresve a kenyerét. Akit még utoljára látni akart, beszívni mámorító illatát, belenézni azokba az érzelmekkel teli szemekbe, amilyenek az ő szemei sohasem voltak. Legszívesebben felnevetett volna, odarohanva hozzá, és csak hagyni, hogy rég elfeledett könnyei utat törjenek; ám csak állt, immár kiegyenesedve, és arcáról még egy cseppnyi döbbenetet vagy örömöt sem lehetett leolvasni.

A szőke hajfürtök gazdája hozzá hasonló korú lehetett, arcvonásaiban még mindig tükröződött némi kisfiús báj, habár már jounin egyenruhában feszített, kék szemeiből csak úgy áradt a viszontlátás egyszerre maró és csodálatos érzése. Azok a bajszokhoz hasonló csíkok még mindig arca két oldalán virítottak, ajkai ugyanolyan teltek maradtak, bőrének barna tónusa mit sem változott, talán csak egész lénye lett komolyabb egy kicsivel. Sasuke jól sejtette, hogy Naruto soha sem fog megváltozni, akármennyi idő is teljen el az életéből.

De miért? Az az aranybarna, izmos kar miért érinti Sakura derekát? Az előbbi érzéseket egy sokkal másabb váltotta fel, amit még sohasem érzett. Nem akarta ott látni azt a kart, legszívesebben leszakította volna onnan, hogy soha többé ne érhessen a rózsaszínhez. Ráadásul Sakura hogy merészeli, hogy olyan közel van Narutóhoz, miközben őt bilincsek fogják le; szinte érezte magán a nő gúnyos pillantását, bár lehet, hogy csak odaképzelte. Lényegtelen, akkor is hányingere támadt a látványtól, szívébe visszatért a sötétség, ám ezt nem ismerte olyan jól. Azt kívánta, bárcsak letéphetné ezeket a nyavalyás bilincseket, bárcsak a keze ügyében lenne katanája, hogy lassan ahhoz a hosszú nyakhoz illessze...

- Elmehet, Ibiki - állt fel Tsunade a helyéről, tiszteletet parancsolóan.

- Igenis, Hokage-sama - válaszolt ugyanolyan határozottan a mogorva férfi, és láthatólag rosszkedvűen kimasírozott a teremből. Sasuke szeme sarkából szemmel tartotta a távozót, majd a nőre szegezte tekintetét, hogy ne kelljen a másik kanapéra figyelnie, és ismét átadnia magát kellemetlen gondolatainak.

- Uchiha Sasuke, mint tudod, tegnap azt a döntést hoztunk, hogy számodra a kivégzés lesz a legmegfelelőbb büntetés azokért, amiket elkövettél. - Tsunade meglehetősen körülményesen fogalmazott, ami a feketét az őrületbe kergette. Elég volt a süket beszédből, csak mondják meg végre, hogy induljon a kötélhez vagy akármihez, ami rá vár, de még ilyenekkel is húzzák az idejét. Mérges pillantásaiból a nő mit sem vett észre, vagy csak nem akarta észrevenni; egy pillanatnyi hallgatás után folytatta mondanivalóját. - A törvények szerint a missing-nineknek csak a halál, a pusztulás lehet a sorsuk, és nem érdemelnének könyörületet. Igaz, a törvény arról nem szól olyan esetről, amikor a missing-nin nagyon fontos dolgot tesz a falujáért, hiszen eleddig még nem fordult elő ilyesmi.

'Mi van?' volt Sasuke első gondolata. Igazán beszélhetne végre érthetően és világosan, egyre kellemetlenebbé kezdett válni az az ölelő kar, ami nem az ő testét érinti...

- Rendben, elég volt a kertelésből - keményítette meg a hangját Tsunade, mintha képes lenne olvasni a fekete gondolataiban. Megköszörülte a torkát, rápillantva Narutóra, aki csak bólintott egyet. - Az itt jelenlévő Uzumaki Naruto, a Hokage különleges kegyeltje egyfajta kérvényt nyújtott be, hogy Uchiha Sasuke kivégzését elnapolják határozatlan időre.

Sasuke enyhén kikerekedett szemekkel nézett ezután rögtön Narutóra, aki ugyanúgy felelt neki; a szőkét meglepte ez az apró érzelemkinyilvánítás is a másik részéről, a fekete pedig egyszerűen csak nem akarta elhinni a hallottakat. Számtalan meglepetés érte már az órák folyamán, de ez... nem tudott mit tenni ellene, képtelen volt teljes nyugodalommal állni, mintha mi sem történt volna. Akkor ezért mondta Sakura... és ezt akarta neki elmondani... bizonyára mindvégig tudta. Hiszen Narutónak el kellett neki mondania, ha már egyszer csapattársak voltak valaha, és most együtt vannak... kezdett rosszul lenni, Tsunade hangja rángatta vissza a valóságba.

- Tehát az ítélet: teljes, 24 órás ANBU felügyelettel nem a börtön lesz az otthonod, hanem az itt megjelent Uzumaki Naruto és Uzumaki Sakura közös háza. - Sakura vezetékneve miért lett Uzumaki? Hát mégis?... - Naruto személyesen az életét ajánlotta fel annak sikere életében, hogy bebizonyítsa, jogod van visszatérni a faluba, és egy új életet kezdeni. Tehát ha ellenszegülsz a szabályoknak, amiket állítunk ezzel kapcsolatban, akkor veled együtt Narutot is kivégezzük... - halkult el Tsunade hangja, neheztelően odafordulva a szőkéhez. - Biztos, hogy így akarod?

- Bízok benne. - Sasuke szinte már várta, hogy egy végtelennek tetsző monológba fogjon bele, például „a legjobb barátom, nem hagyom, hogy kivégezzék!", vagy „nem szegem meg az ígéretemet, megmentem, bármibe is kerül!" szövegekre számított, ez az egyetlen rövid mondat csak még jobban megzavarta. Egyben valami furcsa érzés kezdett motoszkálni annak hallatára, hogy Naruto a saját életét ajánlja fel... érte. Életében először teljesen összezavarodott, így hát felvette a jól bevált közönyösség álarcát.

- Értem - szólalt meg a Hokage, ismét a fogolyhoz intézve szavait. - Érezd magad szerencsésnek, hiszen más körülmények között már tegnap este halott lennél, hálás lehetnél a társadnak... de térjünk rá a szabályokra. A legfontosabb, hogy nem hagyhatod el a ház területét, értelemszerűen nem járhatsz küldetésekre, és megfosztunk ninja rangodtól. 24 órás felügyelet alatt állsz, ha nem Naruto és Sakura által, akkor ANBU tagok fognak megfigyelni; természetesen úgy, mintha ott sem lennének. Két hónap – ha ennyi idő alatt sikerül bebizonyítani, hogy alkalmas vagy a visszatérésre, eltörlöm a halálbüntetésedet, és geninként kezdheted elölről a dolgokat. Ha nem... akkor tudod, mi a helyzet. - Tsunade gyűlölte a végtelenül felelősségteljes és kegyetlen Hokage szerepét, de nem tudott mit tenni. A tanácstagok elfogadták a döntést, és tulajdonképpen ők is kezdeményezték a kölcsönös halál ötletét... most már biztos volt benne, hogy ezek az öregek sem jobbak az előző kettőnél.

- Ennyi - zárta le a beszélgetést, összevonva szemöldökét. Tisztában volt a helyzet fontosságával, és mondhatott Naruto akármit, nem bízott meg az Uchihában. De az is belevésődött az agyába, hogy Naruto minden áron eléri a célját, hát ha másban nem is, benne bíznia kell. Mindkettőjük érdekében. - Elmehettek.

- Köszönjük, Baa-chan - szólalt meg a szőke, felvéve szokásos rókavigyorát.

- Nem vagyok Baa-chan! - hangzott fel a nő rikító hangja, amint elhagyták az épületet. Tsunade fáradtan dőlt rá a kanapéra, szétvetett végtagjait ritkán érzett fáradtság lepte el.

***

Sasuke szemei vérvörös Sharinganba fordultak, ahogy az előtte lévő Narutot és Sakurát fixírozta, szívét harag lepte el; a szőke puha ujjai a nőébe kulcsolódtak, bár egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, ahogy végigmeneteltek a falu utcáján. Furcsán ismerős volt neki a környék, mintha régen már járt volna itt, de nem törődött a tájjal, csak a kis párocskával. Egyre jobban kívánta magához venni a kardját, hagyni, hogy abból a nyakból kispricceljen az életadó folyadék, beterítve a szikkadt, száraz talajt... nem is értette, miért vitték előre a lábai. Meg kellett volna fordulnia, és elmenekülnie ebből a kilátástalannak tűnő helyzetből; de könnyedén észrevette, hogy az ANBU követi őket, ráadásul akkor Naruto meghalna. Persze az is megfordult a fejében, hogy talán jobb is lenne így, ha mindketten... ám minden egyes lépésnél felötlött mindez benne, és el is felejtődött rögtön, látva azt a két szorosan összefogódzkodó kezet.

A falusiak többsége vidáman köszönt az elhaladó párnak, akik ugyanolyan tettetett jókedvvel intettek vissza, Naruto néha egy-egy jókívánságot is kiáltott az elhaladók felé. Ez egészen más volt, mint régen... a fekete nem látta az emberek szemében a gyilkolási vágyat, nem látott kegyetlen csillogást bennük, őszintén örültek az elhaladó férfinak. Az utolsó csatánál azt mondta, hogy sohasem fogják elismerni Narutot, a démont fogják benne látni, akármit is tesz. Talán egy Uchiha tévedett volna? Ez legalább ugyanolyan lehetetlennek tűnt számára, mint egy lila pöttyös vaddisznó... de a körülmények mégis azt mutatták, hogy ténylegesen tisztelik a szőkét. Kissé ironikusnak találta a helyzetet; a nagy Uchihát most jobban megvetik egy kóbor kutyánál, míg a Jinchuurikit elismerik. Néha igazán mulatságosnak találta a Sors kisebb-nagyobb játékait, amit kedvenc játékszereivel, az emberekkel űzhet.

Sasuke csuklói már enyhén égni kezdtek a chakra bilincsektől, erőtlennek érezte magát. Szerencsére alig negyed órát kellett gyalogolniuk a tanácsteremtől, egyenesen az előttük álló házhoz sietve. Nem volt túl nagy és túl kicsi sem, pont tökéletes a párnak, Sasukének viszont nem akaródzott bemennie oda, szinte már visszavágyott kicsi, koszos és büdös cellájába. Naruto előkapta a lakáskulcsokat a zsebéből, és míg azzal bíbelődött, elengedte Sakura kezét; a fekete akaratlanul is kieresztett egy apró, de annál megkönnyebbültebb sóhajt. Amint kitárult az ajtó, a szőke előreengedte partnerét, és Sasukét is, mélyen a szemébe nézve. Az Uchiha arra a pillanatra teljesen elveszett a hullámzó kék tengert idéző szemekben, de egy szó nélkül lépett be a nappaliba. Otthonos és stílusos lakás volt, ezt és patyolattisztaságát is bizonyára csak a rózsaszín hajú nőnek köszönhette, hiszen Naruto sosem volt kifejezetten rendszerető típus, és talán most a hűtőben sem állnak halomszámra a romlott tejesdobozok.

- Leugrok a boltba venni valamit a viszontlátás örömére - mosolyodott el szendén Sakura, és lekapta szokásos bevásárlószatyrát az ajtó melletti fogasról. - Mindjárt jövök.

- Rendben, édesem - vigyorgott Naruto, egy apró csókot nyomva búcsúzásképpen felesége homlokára. Sakura elpirulva fogadta az ajándékot, a következő pillanatban pedig már ki is libbent, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót.

Sasuke csak állt, nem tudva, mit mondjon, vagy hogy lenne-e értelme megszólalnia egyáltalán. Naruto egyre csak közeledett felé, míg a háta mögé nem ért, majd már a csuklójánál érzett néhány finom ujjbegyet.

- Leszedem a bilincseket, maradj nyugton.

A fekete hagyta, hogy a másik kezei óvatlanul végigsimítsanak egyszer-egyszer csuklója fedetlen bőrén, észrevétlenül beleborzongva. Hamarosan megkönnyebbülten engedte le kezeit, már nem kötötte őket össze az a láthatatlan béklyó. Megdörzsölte kezeit, de bal karját maga elé emelte, hogy megvizsgálja a rajta lévő fém karperecet. 'Hát ezért nem érzem, hogy visszatérne belém az erő... a fenébe...'

- Bocs, de Tsunade azt mondta, hogy a chakrád továbbra sem használhatod - szólalt meg bűnbánó hangon Naruto, ismét a másik férfi elé kerülve. - Ülj csak le a kanapéra, csinálok egy kis teá...

- Miért?

Pár másodperc szünet állt be a két férfi között; Sasuke határozottan, míg Naruto értetlenül meredt a másikra.

- Tessék? Mit miért?

- Miért mondtad, hogy meghalsz helyettem? - kérdezte ismét a fekete, lenézve a nála fél fejjel alacsonyabb Uzumakira. - Usuratonkachi.

- Teme! - Sasuke szinte érezte a másik meleg leheletét, olyan közel kerültek a másikhoz, révén, hogy Naruto erősen szorította fehér ingének gallérját. Naruto ugyanúgy kiabált, mint tizenöt éves énje. - Ha nem mentem meg a segged, már halott lennél! Erre csak ennyit tudsz mondani, he?

- Nem én kértem, hogy ments meg - felelt az Uchiha hűvös, mély hangján, szintén megragadva a szőke jounin mellényének gallérját. - Már nincs értelme az életemnek, dobe. Ha nem szólsz bele, végre megöltek volna, és vége lenne az egésznek.

Naruto szemei elkerekedtek; gyűlölte hallani ezeket a szavakat. Ez hazugság, és mindezeket nem Sasuke mondja, hanem csak egy átváltozott ellenséges ninja, egy genjutsu...

- Igen, Naruto... azért hagytam, hogy elfogjanak, mert meg akartam halni végre - árulta el barátjának fülébe suttogva a kegyetlen igazságot Sasuke, még közelebb hajolva hozzá, szinte részegítően hatott rá az az édes krizantém és sakura keverékének illata. - De mit is várhattam volna egy ilyen dobétől, mint te. Lehet hogy magasabb és idősebb lettél, de semmit sem változtál.

- Te is még mindig az a nagyképű és önző alak vagy, aki voltál, Sasuke! - felelte Naruto, kék szemei összeszűkültek. - Szerinted miért tettem olyan ajánlatot, te baka? Mert annyira meg akarok halni, he? Én csak miattad...

- Akkor ne halj meg - felelte hanyagul az Uchiha. - Élj, és felejts el.

- Ígéretet tettem, te gyökér! Hogy visszahozlak a faluba, és ismét barátok leszünk. Végre nem lennél magányos!

Magány? Sasuke sohasem gondolt bele igazából, hogy magányt érzett-e azokon az éjszakákon, mikor Orochimaru rejtekhelyén feküdt az ágyon, vakon bámulva maga fölött a plafont. Jövőképek kúsztak be az elméjébe; Naruto mellette fekszik az ágyon, csak a takaró fedi tökéletesen kidolgozott testét... ő maga átkarolja az alvót, és úgy néz fel a plafonra, hogy tudja, az a valami mellette szuszog és lélegzik, a szíve pedig csak érte ver. Utoljára akkor képzelgett ilyenekről, mikor még az Uchihák éltek, és Itachival aludtak egy ágyban a viharban, átkarolva egymást. Kellemes érzés volt bátyja meleg testéhez nyomódni, érezni átható levendula illatát, és belefúrni arcát a másik erős mellkasába, beleveszni azokba az ölelő karokba... a múlt iszonyatos erővel ütötte pofon, szinte kiabálta, hogy ébredjen már fel végre. Itachi nem létezik többé, a múlt füstje teljesen eloszlott... és hiába hoz létre újat, előbb-utóbb az is el fog tűnni. Ahogy ezek az események is elraktározódnak az elméjében, és meghalnak majd vele együtt. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra.

- Mi olyan vicces?! - kiáltott rá a szőke, arca teljesen kipirosodott a haragtól. - Most már itt fogsz élni Sasuke, akár akarod, akár nem! Soha többé nem engedlek el, mert...

- Kihasználtalak és elárultalak, nem is egyszer - szakította félbe Sasuke, eltávolodva a fültől, és a szemekbe fúrta tekintetét, mintha beléjük akarna látni. - Miért nem érted meg, hogy köztünk nincs semmi sem? Ez a kötelék csak egy vékony cérnaszál, ami régen még kötél volt; de közülünk te vagy az egyetlen, aki még ezt az egyetlen egy cérnaszálat is kötélnek akarod használni.

- Nem érdekel - Naruto hangja a lehető leghatározottabban csengett, különös hangsúllyal ejtve ki a szavakat. - Te vagy az első, aki elismert engem, a legjobb barátom, a társam. Soha nem szegem meg az ígéreteimet, és én azt mondtam, hogy visszahozlak, kerül amibe kerül. Ez a kötelék, még ha már csak egy cérnaszál is, létezik, és ezt te sem tagadhatod, Sasuke... most már úgy is mindegy. Nem fogsz meghalni, mert _én_ nem akarom, felfogtad?

Az Uchiha őrjítő mosolyra húzta a száját, kiváltva a szőke ideges rezzenését. A fekete mindkét kezét Naruto arcára csúsztatta, végigsimítva a rókabajszokon... annak a jelén, hogy az Uzumaki sem fog megszabadulni a bűnétől, amíg csak él... attól, hogy volt mersze megszületni, és testének lakhelyéül befogadni egy tomboló démont.

- Fogalmad sincsen, milyen rosszul döntöttél már akkor, amikor megálltál a családját sirató kisfiú előtt annál a stégnél - suttogta Sasuke, még közelebb húzva magához Naruto rémült arcát, és megcsókolta.


	3. Szikra a levegőben

Megjegyzés: Csókok, ebéd, emlékek, vágy, élet

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azok az ajkak... átható ramen ízük volt, és még valami kis plusz, ami csakis Narutóhoz tartozott. Olyan régen tette meg ezt először, bár akkor csak a puszta véletlennek köszönhette, mégsem tudta kitörölni az emlékezetéből. Éles sokként tért vissza az akkori élmény, és egyesült a mostanival, hogy megdobogtassák a látszólag kőből készült Uchiha szívet.

Lassan és óvatosan kóstolgatta őket, mint egy fagylaltot, aminek már nagyon régen nem emlékezett az ízére, és most csak kísérletezik, hogy tényleg olyan jó-e, mint amilyennek sejtette. Nem kellett csalódnia, gyengéden nyomta száját a másikéra, aki meg sem mozdult, csak hagyta, hogy birtokba vegyék. Naruto szemei kikerekedtek, és megbénult a száját ért hirtelen nedvességtől, pontosan tudva, hogy kitől származik.

'Sa... Sasuke... mi ez?' gondolta összezavarodva; meg akarta mozdítani az ujjait, de hiába, izmai nem engedelmeskedtek a parancsnak. Tisztán hallotta mellkasában dübörögni a szívét, és nem volt képes annak lecsitítására sem, ahogy a vágyat sem zárta ki belőle. Ez nem helyes... egyáltalán nem helyes, hogy a legjobb barátod, akit miattad nem végeztek ki azonnal a feleségeddel közös házadban, csak úgy lesmárol... nem, egyáltalán nem!

De ezt csak akkor tudatosította magában, mikor a fekete végignyalta az alsó ajkát, bebocsátást kérve. Természetesen Naruto nem adta meg, és teljesen felocsúdva ellökte magáról a férfit, pont idejében. Szélesre tárult a bejárati ajtó, és egy ugyancsak széles mosolyú Sakura jelent meg benne.

- N-Nahát, hamar visszatértél, Sakura-chan! - lépdelt oda gyorsan a nőhöz Naruto, csak hogy ne kelljen Sasuke bizonyára vágytól égő, vagy éppenséggel szokásosan érzelemmentes arcára néznie.

- Persze, csak pár percre van a bolt - „feddte" meg Sakura férjét, és egy apró puszit hintett az arcára, abban a hitben, hogy az miatta vörösödött el ennyire. - Biztos jól megvoltatok, akkor nem is zavarok, nemsokára már együtt megebédelünk.

- Majd én segítek! - ajánlkozott rögtön a szőke lelkesen, még mindig kipirosodott arccal. Sakura felvonva egyik szemöldökét csodálkozóan ránézett, majd elnevette magát.

- Ez tényleg egy különös nap, ha Uzumaki Naruto a konyhában segédkezik, ráadásul önszántából! Sasuke-kun - szólt oda a feketének, aki eddig lehajtott fejjel álldogált még mindig ugyanazon a ponton, de most óvatosan felemelte, és rápillantott a párocskára, pontosabban a szőkét bámulta, mintha ő szólította volna meg az imént. - Ülj csak le a kanapéra, vagy a fotelbe, ha szeretnéd. De akár körül is nézhetsz, az ebéd negyed óra múlva már kész is. - mosolygott a rózsaszín hajú, és egyik kezében az ételekkel teli szatyorral, másikban Naruto csuklójával besietett a konyhába; az „áldozat" még egy utolsó pillantást vetett az ugyanúgy csak álló Sasukére, majd máris egy kést kapott a kezébe azzal az utasítással, hogy hámozza és szeletelje fel a paradicsomot a salátához.

Óvatosan meghámozta a pár szem szép, érett paradicsomot, majd megfogta az elsőt, és egy vágódeszkán precíz mozdulatokkal kezdte felvágni egyenlő szeletekre, mintha egész életében ezt csinálta volna. Sakura kikötötte neki, hogy legalább egy salátát meg kell tudnia csinálnia, és jobban félt a nő öklétől, mint a főzés apró tényétől. Később kiderült, hogy nem is olyan bonyolult feladat, és ugyanolyan lelkesedéssel vetette bele magát a salátakészítésbe, mint minden másba, amibe csak belefogott – a végén már vissza kellett fognia magát Sakura panaszára, hogy elege van már a mindennapos salátákból. Naruto halványan elmosolyodott erre, és szinte önkívületi állapotban figyelte, ahogy a kezében a kés éles pengéjén megcsillan a napfény, és lassan belemélyed a paradicsomba, hogy annak piros leve ráfröcsögjön a deszkára.

Milyen szép piros szín... nem erős, egészen halvány, szinte már rózsás árnyalatú... mint két telt ajak...

'A fenébe is, miért csináltad?!' szorította össze a száját Naruto, és erősebben csapta le a kést. Sakura felnézett egy pillanatra, de - mivel a szőke háttal állt neki - nem látta az arckifejezését, és megnyugodva tért vissza a salátalevelek megmosásához, valamint széttépkedéséhez. 'Baka Sasuke... fontos dolgokról beszélgettünk, végre tíz év után megint volt alkalmunk megbeszélni a dolgokat, erre te meg egy ilyennel képes vagy elszúrni. Csak azt tudnám, miért csinálta... oké, lehet hogy az első csókomat is ettől a temétől kaptam, de az egészen más volt, egy puszta véletlen, meglöktek hátulról! De itt nem volt senki... csak mi ketten... kettesben... az agyamra megy!' felmordult, amint félrement a penge, és megvágott mutatóujjából kis csíkban kezdett el folydogálni a vére a paradicsomszeletekre. A rózsaszín hajú aggódva odafordult hozzá, de Naruto csak vigyorogva intett egyet, hogy nincs semmi baj. Megbabonázva bámulta az aprócska sérülést, amit a Kyuubi chakrája máris elkezdett gyógyítani, a következő másodpercben pedig már a heg is eltűnt.

'Mint akkor...' mosolyodott el nosztalgikusan, figyelve azt az egyetlen vércseppet, ami megmaradt az egyik szelet fényes felületén.

***

„_Még csak ábrándozott arról, hogy egyszer ő is az Akadémiára fog járni, és a világ leghatalmasabb ninjája lesz. A többiek kinevették szerintük képtelen álmáért, de ő makacsul kitartott mellette, és folyton csak azt hajtogatta, hogy „majd meglátjátok, én leszek a legjobb, és simán lepipállak mindannyiótokat!"... és komolyan is gondolta. Fogalma sem volt róla, miért nem akart vele senki sem barátkozni, és aki még meg is próbálta, azt is később úgy leszidta a papája vagy a mamája, hogy többé már nem játszhattak együtt. Számtalan ilyen alkalmi, sokszor csak egy óráig tartó barátot tudhatott magáénak, majd egyetlen csúszás a csúszdán, egyetlen lökés a hintán, és máris elveszítette őt. Csak a pillanatoknak élt, egyiknek a másik után, és homályosan, valahol a távolban egy felnőtt, Hokage kalapban sétálgató Naruto tűnt fel előtte. De ez is csak ugyanolyan volt, mint a barátai; egy villanás, és máris eltűnt a szeme elől._

_Az a nap is ugyanúgy kezdődött, mint az összes többi: nagy nehezen kikelt az ágyából, majd készített magának egy kis gabonapelyhet, fogat mosott, és felöltözött. Csak a szokásos, gondolta akkor, egy újabb „örömteli" nap köszöntött rá._

_Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elhatározta, hogy meglátogatja az egyik kedvenc helyét egy apró tisztáson, az ottani hatalmas tölgyfát. Már akkor beleszeretett a fába, amikor először meglátta néhány héttel ezelőtt; a földből is jócskán kinövő vastag gyökerek között bújt át és mászta meg őket, azt képzelve, hogy a csapatával egy fontos, S-szintű missziót hajtanak végre igazi shinobiként, a kunait egy faágnak álcázva. Ezek az apró játékok voltak azok, amik minden egyes nappal közelebb segítették őt az Akadémiához, ahol majd őt is ki fogják képezni elit harcossá, és a falu felnéz rá._

_Szokásos vigyorával az arcán kilépett a biztonságos apartmanból a nagyvilágba, de már pár méter megtétele után érezte magán azokat a pillantásokat, amiket éppen ennyire nem értett, mint magukat az embereket. Nem tudta mit jelent az a szó, hogy gyűlölet, de azt tudta, hogy a faluban így éreznek iránta az emberek... hányszor kapta el nők suttogását, amint rá mutogatva „szörnyetegnek" és „démonkölyöknek" hívták őt, mintha csak egy fadarab lenne, ami úgysem hallja meg a szitkokat. Fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy ez milyen lehet egy kisgyermek számára, és nem is voltak hajlandóak megérteni – a könnyebb utat választva megmaradtak szűklátókörűségük és kegyetlenségük börtönében._

_De cseppet sem ért rá most olyan dolgokra, mint a bánat és önsajnálat._

_Konoha egy távolabb eső részében állt a bizonyára már több ezer éves fa, ahova loholva, rekordsebességgel ért oda. Nagy, csillogó kék szemekkel emelte fel a fejét és csodálta meg a tölgyfát, aminek ágai és levelei pont úgy hajoltak felé, mint egy nagyapó ölelő és védelmező karjai. Óvatosan megérintette az egyik, már sárgásra színeződött levelet, ami halkan felzizzent, mintha ezzel akarná üdvözölni. Elmosolyodott, és máris sikongatva bevetette magát az óriási gyökerek közé, majd futólag megölelte a fa törzsét is, mintha az egész világot akarná átölelni egyszerre. Néha reménytelenül boldog volt, és azt kívánta, bárcsak a nap ezen részei sohasem értek volna véget; amikor nem gondolkodott el semmin, nem kesergett az életén és az embereken, és nem fordultak el tőle undorodva. Most csak az volt a lényeges, hogy ne essen le és üsse meg magát, valamint hogy találjon egy kunaiként használható botot._

_Szemei egy pontra fókuszálódtak, amint meglátott a földön egy tökéletes méretű ágat; de túl unalmasnak tartotta, hogy csak úgy simán lemásszon érte, az egyik gyökér úgyis viszonylag közel volt hozzá, majd abba fog csimpaszkodni, és úgy elérheti._

_Apró léptekkel sietett oda ahhoz a bizonyos gyökérhez, a következő pillanatban pedig már fejjel lefelé lógott rajta, erősen ölelve a felületét, és rettenetesen jó kalandnak találta az egészet. Kinyújtotta a karját, és ajkait összeszorítva szinte már szuggerálta az ujjait, hogy végre elérjék az árva gallyacskát._

_- Ez az! - kiáltott fel hangosan, amint keze rákulcsolódott a kincsére, de a következő hang már egy kiáltás volt; ugyanis ezzel együtt szorítása elgyengült, és már csak tompa fájdalmat érzett a fejében. Előtte a gyökér barnasága és az ég kéksége, háta mögött a kemény föld, ő pedig elsírta magát._

_'A fiúk nem sírnak!' feddte meg magát mérgesen, de egyre-másra kibuggyanó könnyein nem tudott segíteni, izmai nem engedelmeskedtek agya parancsának, és csak feküdt kiterülve, könnyei beleolvadtak a talajba._

_Fogalma sem volt róla, mennyi ideig maradhatott abban a pózban, de rögtön felült, amint meghallott két talpat a fűbe mélyedni; újabb érthetetlen dolgai közé tartozott az átlagosnál valamivel élesebb hallása is. Felszisszent a könyökébe maró hirtelen fájdalomtól, és ahogy odatette az egyik ujját, meglepődve vette észre, hogy vér színezi azt pirosra. Az arcán még mindig ott díszelgett két nedves csík, ezért óvatosan felállt, és megpróbálta végképp befejezni a bőgést. Mindenki azt mondja, hogy a fiúknak nem szabad sírniuk, tűrniük kell a fájdalmat és a félelmet, bátraknak kell lenniük... főleg, ha ninják akarnak lenni. Fiatal arcvonásai megkeményedtek, de majdnem szívbajt kapott, mikor egy ismeretlen hangot hallott meg a háta mögött, és egy puha kezet a vállán._

_- Hé... jól vagy?_

_- Ki vagy te?! - fordult hátra hirtelen, mozdulatával majdnem képen vágva az előtte aggódó szemekkel néző fekete hajú kisfiút. Ében haja éles kontrasztot képezett sápadt bőrével, ugyancsak fekete szemeit pedig őt pásztázták, majd lassan rátértek a könyökére is._

_- Megsérültél?_

_- Azt kérdeztem, ki vagy te! - hátrált egy lépést, egyik karját kinyújtva, másik kezét pedig a csípőjére helyezve, hogy keményebbnek látszódjon az idegen előtt; nem mutathatta ki senkinek sem gyengeségét, különben mindig kinevették és megverték. Elég volt egy esés is a mai napra, több már egyáltalán nem hiányzott neki. A fekete láthatóan zavarban volt, de továbbra sem vette le a szemét a vérző könyökről._

_- Sasuke – nyögte ki végül, és egy rántással megragadta a karját, közelebb húzva magához. - Tényleg megsérültél. Fáj?_

_- Kutya bajom! - vágta rá, próbálva kiszabadítani magát a szorításból, de hiába, Sasuke látszólag törékeny alkatához még az övénél is nagyobb erő párosult. - Uzumaki Narutónak meg sem kottyan egy kis seb!_

_- Fura..._

_- He?_

_- Eltűnt... - mutatott rá a seb immár hűlt helyére a fekete kisfiú, és be kellett ismernie, tényleg igaza volt; még egy apró heg sem maradt utána, csak némi vérfolt emlékeztette a nemrég elszenvedett balesetre. Csodálkozva nézegette a könyökét, alig hitte el, amit látott. Lehet, hogy a másik fiúnak gyógyító érintése van? Hihetetlen..._

_- Klassz! - kiáltott fel kipirulva, és megfogta Sasuke mindkét vállát, kiváltva annak ideges rezzenését. - Kösz, hogy meggyógyítottál!_

_- Ugyan... semmiség – nézett félre a fiú, fekete haját meglengette az enyhe őszi szellő, szinte szoborszerűnek tűnt, ahogy a messziséget kémlelte, látszólag gondolkodva valamin._

_- Játszol velem? - törte meg a csendet, megeresztve egy hatalmas vigyort. Sasuke ismét felé fordult, de csak egy enyhe félmosolyt mutatott felé, és intésre emelte a kezét._

_- Bocs, de csak a kiáltásra jöttem ide, amúgy már várnak otthon. Szia!_

_Csak állt, és nézte, ahogy a fekete hajú elsiet, az otthona felé. Mert neki volt... bizonyára egy ház, ahol sohasem volt egyedül, hiszen vele volt a családja... akik szerették, akármit is követett el._

_Nem akart még visszatérni az apartmanba. Nem akarta úgy kinyitni az ajtót, hogy nem köszönti őt senki."_

***

'Huh... végre kész.' lélegzett fel, amint utoljára sújtotta le a kés a deszkára, végezve az összes paradicsommal. A markába kapta az összeset, és egy könnyed mozdulattal beleejtette a nagy tál csupasz salátalevél közé, kiérdemelve Sakura sugárzó mosolyát. Mindig melegség töltötte el a szívét ettől a mosolytól, már kiskoruk óta... habár akkor még Sasukének szólt. Nem érezte úgy, hogy megbánta a házasságát a Haruno lánnyal; hiszen már az Akadémia előtt is különleges vonzalmat érzett iránta, megbabonázta, ahogy vidáman rózsaszín tincsei keresztezik szép vonású arcát... és nevéhez méltóan mindig cseresznye színben pompáztak kívánatos ajkai. Bár már öt éve házasok voltak, akaratlanul is sokszor lejjebb vándorolt a szeme, mintha még mindig egy flúgos tinédzser lenne, aki nem látott még női mellet, akár ruhában, akár anélkül. És most már attól sem kellett tartania, hogy egy-egy ilyen mustrálás során Sakura egy erőteljes jobb egyenesben részesítheti hosszúkás arcát. Nem sokkal Sasuke második távozása után találtak egymásra, és Naruto akkor rettenetesen boldog volt, hogy oly régóta táplált vonzalma végre beteljesedhetett. Ugyanis a lány képes volt belátni, hogy számára az Uchiha elérhetetlen távolságban van, és szerelme teljesen reménytelen... s hogy a szőke srác a visszatérése óta már nem egy egyszerű barát volt a számára, hanem sokkal, de sokkal több. Lassan ideje volt már az ebédnek is.

Mintha a nő olvasni tudott volna a gondolataiban, felvette a salátával teli tálat, és egy mozdulattal a megterített asztal közepére helyezte. Sasuke közben leült a kanapéra, és fejét lehajtva nézte összekulcsolt ujjait, semmi érdeklődést nem mutatva az előbukkanó rózsaszín hajzuhatag iránt.

- Sasuke-kun, kész az ebéd! Gyere, ülj az asztalhoz.

A fekete még csak egy bólintásra sem méltatta vendéglátóját, egy szó nélkül felállt, és átbandukolt az ebédlőbe. Szempillái mögül egy szőke férfit vélt felfedezni az asztal mellett, aki úgy bámulta a salátástálat, mintha az élete függött volna tőle. Belső énje elmosolyodott, és leült egyenesen mellé, megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni azt a tényt, hogy Naruto ennek hatására arrébb araszolt a székével evőeszközeivel együtt. Sakura észre sem vette az apró jeleket, viszonylag vidáman ült az asztalfőre, két nagyobb kanalat hozva a saláta kiszedéséhez.

- Ittadakimasu! - hangzott fel három szájból, hol hangosan, hol energikusan, hol pedig szinte alig hallhatóan. Megcsörrentek az evőeszközök, egymáshoz csattantak a fogak a nagy rágás közepette, csillogtak az élesre fent kések a hófehér szalvétákon.

Viszont egyetlen szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, meglehetősen feszült légkört eredményezve, kínos perceket szerezve a társaságnak. Még sohasem ettek ilyen csendben egymás mellett, régen mindig volt valami balhé; például hogy Naruto olyan disznó módjára eszi a ramenjét – ugyanis az általános „éttermük" mindig az Ichiraku volt -, vagy hogy meglessék Kakashi arcát ramenezés közben.

Sajnos Kakashi maszkját nem volt lehetőségük levenni, alig pár hónapja esett el egy küldetésen... természetesen Sakura és Naruto illően megsiratták, és minden héten friss virágot vittek a sírjára, azon tűnődve, hol lehet az a bizonyos harmadik személy, akinek szintén a sír előtt kellett volna állnia kiégett szívvel. Furcsa érzés volt, hogy ez az illető ezúttal velük egy asztalnál ül, az ő ételüket fogyasztja, és ez két hónapig még így lesz. Sakura kissé neheztelte az ötletet, mondván, hogy az Uchihában nem lehet teljesen megbízni a tíz évvel ezelőtt elkövetett tette után, de Narutóval nem ellenkezhetett sokáig, ismerve a férfit. Amit ő egyszer megígért, azt betartotta tűzön-vízen át, Sasuke visszahozatala pedig egy életen át tartó ígéret volt. És mint tudjuk, egy élet rengeteg idő... a nő nem akarta elvenni a lehetőséget férjétől, hogy visszaszerezze legjobb barátját, de milyen áron... főleg emiatt nem akart beleegyezni a dologba, még ha szíve mélyén ő maga is vágyott a hetes csapat újra összeállására. Tsunade szintén az ő véleményén volt, hogy Naruto ostobaságot csinál, de a férfit nem lehetett lebeszélni a tervéről, főleg miután meglátta a chakra bilincsbe vert Sasukét a tanácsterem közepén, a két öreg tanácstag kereszttüze között.

***

Kitartóan csörrentek meg az evőeszközök és rágtak a fogak, míg Sakura úgy nem döntött, hogy kiemeli az ebédet jelenlegi sivárságából.

- Jó érzés megint így együtt lenni, nem igaz, fiúk? - lengette meg kis ívben a villáját a levegőben, majd játékosan beleszúrta egy répa darabkába. - Emlékeztek még a csengős feladatra? Ha úgy vesszük, akkor ebédeltünk először közösen... bár Naruto alaposan elszúrta a dolgot. - incselkedett férjével egy sunyi mosollyal az arcán.

- Hé! - szólt vissza a szőke teli vigyorral a képén, ahogy visszaemlékezett az esetre, ami tulajdonképpen a legnagyobb változást hozta az életébe, hiszen geninné válhatott. Amire a szíve mélyén egész kiskorában vágyott, s ami örök barátokat adott neki... akik nem hagyták el, hanem még most is vele voltak... többé-kevésbé. - Milyen hülyék voltunk, hogy nem jöttünk rá hamarabb a feladat nyitjára... nem szívatott volna meg minket annyira Kakashi-sensei sem.

- Igen... Kakashi-sensei jól tette a dolgát... - mosolyodott el Sakura, de Sasuke könnyen kivette belőle a szomorúságot és bánatot, mikor kimondta senseijük nevét... csak nem? De, valószínű. - De nem is akkor váltunk tulajdonképpen csapattá, már az akadémián elkezdődött... mikor beosztottak minket.

Sakura felkapta a fejét a két fiú reakciójára, tanácstalanul nézve hol az egyikre, hol a másikra. Naruto teljesen elpirult és lesütötte a szemét, Sasuke pedig... mintha valami különös fény csillant volna meg érzelemmentesen fekete szemeiben. Egyikük sem szólt semmit, és a nőn kívül, akinek naiv módon csak az egyszerű beosztás jutott eszébe, mindkettejüknek beugrott az az ominózus jelenet. Igen, mikor először értek össze ajkaik, habár teljesen véletlenül, ugyanis Narutot meglökte egy srác hátulról, és csatt – már meg is történt. Az Uchiha soha nem tapasztalt még ilyen hirtelen melegséget a mellkasában, pedig a helyzet kínos mivolta miatt egyáltalán nem ezt kellett volna éreznie, csakis tiszta szégyent. Abban a pillanatban nem volt erre képes, rákoncentrált az övééhez nyomódó puha és nedves ajkakra, amiket akkor érzett az arcán, mikor édesanyja még életben volt. Mielőtt Itachi ki nem oltotta volna az életét... és még az ő puha ujjait is érezhette, amint a homlokába nyomódnak, hogy majd legközelebb... milyen kár, hogy ha egyszer ezt kimondod, már soha többé nem lehet legközelebb.

Csalódottan fel akart sóhajtani, amint Naruto elszakította a száját, de ehelyett automatikusan a másikat utánozta, és elkezdett prüszkölni. Pedig egyáltalán nem volt undorító, sőt... de nem a volt osztálytársaik előtt akarta átélni élete első igazi csókját, így belement a színjátékba. Majd ha itt lesz az ideje, akkor megteszi, akár Narutóval, akár nélküle.

Csak sokkal, sokkal később jött rá, hogy kizárólag Naruto az, akivel majd meg akarja tenni.

'Sakura-chan...' sóhajtott magában lemondóan a szőke, ahogy élénken tanulmányozta az általa felszeletelt paradicsomot a tányérján. 'Az előbb... csak nem valami csillanást láttam a szemében? Ugyan Naruto, ne gondolj már ilyen hülyeségekre... már képzelődsz is! Csak ettől a sokkhatástól vagy mitől lehet. Nehezebb lesz ez a két hónap, mint gondoltam.' egy újabb salátalevelet tuszkolt a szájába, a rágással próbálva elterelni gondolatait. Sasuke jól tudta, hogy a másik is pontosan arra gondolt amire ő, de önelégülten hagyta, hogy főjön csak a saját levében. Hiszen olyan szórakoztató volt látni, ahogy Naruto hevesen, hangos koccanásokkal rágja azt az apró falatot, olyan sokáig, hogy szinte már csak a saját nyálát harapdálja a végén.

Sakura sejtette, hogy valami rosszat mondott, de egyszerűen nem tudott rájönni, mivel rontotta el a kialakulóban lévő jó hangulatot. De Naruto egy dologra biztosan megtanította – soha nem szabad feladni. Ismét magához ragadta a szót és a villát, hogy apró, képzeletbeli köröket írjon le vele a levegőben.

- Sasuke-kun, annyi minden történt, amíg távol voltál – csevegett Sakura, mintha a fekete csak egy kis jelentéktelen ügy miatt lépett volna le több mint tíz évre. - Shikamaru és Temari – tudod, Sunagakuréből – összeházasodtak, nemsokára megszületik a második gyermekük is. Kíváncsi vagyok, ezúttal is kislányuk lesz-e, vagy teljesül Shikamaru vágya, és kisfiuk születik.

- Igen Sakura-chan, erre én is kíváncsi vagyok. Shikamaru mindig azt mondogatja nekem, hogy a nők milyen kellemetlenek, és ha még egy lesz a családban, akkor teljesen el fogják nyomni őt – csatlakozott be a beszélgetésbe Naruto is, Sasuke azonban továbbra is csak hallgatott, és komoran nézett maga elé. Még elhangzott néhány mondat, néhány emlék, amiket a feketével csak most volt alkalmuk megosztani; a barátaik többsége elérte a jounin rangot, Hinata lett a Hyuuga ház családfője, bár Neji természetesen sokat segít neki ebben... Ino és Sai az esküvőjüket tervezgetik... Ichiraku is kibővítette a választékát, megalkotva néhány teljesen új ramen receptet. Annyi minden történt tíz év alatt, és Sasuke csak most jött rá, milyen sok élményből maradt ki; ehelyett embereket ölt meg tucatszámra, és egyik napról a másikra tengődve álmodott Itachiról, Narutóról, a régi és az új életéről. Mégsem bánta. Végül is a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, melyik idiótából lett jounin, vagy kik jöttek össze az elmúlt idő alatt – az egyetlen, aki igazán számított az egész konohai bagázsból, itt volt, mellette vigyorgott azzal a jellegzetes mosolyával, amit annyiszor elképzelt az ellenség fejének levágásakor. Igazán gyűlölte ezt a vigyort, mert arra kényszerítette, hogy élnie kell.

Lassan kifogytak az összes témából, és ugyanott tartottak, ahol az ebéd elején; némán ették meg az utolsó falatokat is. Mikor már a tányérok üresen csillogtak, Sakura megkönnyebbülten, hogy végre csinálhat valamit felállt, és összeszedte mindet, majd belerakta a mosogatóba. Zöld szemeinek sarkából megpillantotta az órát, rögtön el is kerekedtek a szemei.

- Ó, már ennyi az idő, nekem most mennem kell! - hasított bele a felismerés, és lehajolva egy csókot nyomott férje arcára, Sasuke sötét tekintetétől kísérve. - Szakét találtok a lenti, bal oldali szekrényben, hozzá való csészékkel... aztán ne vesszetek össze olyan nagyon, maradjon ép a lakás, mire hazaérek – utasította helyre őket vidáman, mint egy anyuka a gyermekeit. Fordult egyet, és máris bevágta maga mögött a bejárati ajtót, csak enyhén remegtek meg a falon lógó képek.

***

Egy szőke, és egy fekete hajú férfi maradt az ebédlőben, csak ketten, egymás mellett ülve. Naruto tisztán érezte, ahogy az izzadtságcseppek legördülnek a homlokán, és menedéket találnak ruhája szövetében, míg Sasuke mondhatni teljes Uchiha nyugalommal ült a helyén, kezeit az ölében nyugtatva. Bár nem szóltak egy szót sem, tudták, hogy nem maradhat örökké ilyen a helyzet; csapdában érezték magukat, mintha egy fojtó kötél szorulna a torkuk köré, és minél tovább maradnak egy helyben, annál hamarabb következik be a biztos halál.

Sasuke volt az, aki kevesebb ideig bírta. Felállt, Naruto hirtelen megremegett – hiába volt a feketén az a karperec, chakrája nélkül is különös erőt sugárzott a férfi, minden egyes kis mozdulata olyan volt, mint egy mindent elsöprő vihar, vagy erős csapás az arcára. A fenébe is, olyan nehéz volt nem észrevenni a fehér, kissé nyitott ing alatt kivillanó izmokat, amik megfeszültek a mozgástól.

Mikor félmosolyra húzta a száját, Naruto rájött, hogy menekülnie kell, és már fel is állt, de Sasuke volt ismét a gyorsabb. A következő másodpercben már csak a fal rideg keménységét érezte a hátán, valamint egy-egy sápadt kart a látómezejében mindkét oldalról. Megremegett az esküvői fotó képkerete, amint egy szőke hajzuhatag ütközött hozzá halk koppanással.

Tapintani lehetett a feszültséget közöttük, ahogy Sasuke kihasználva helyzetét félelembe vonja maga körül a levegőt, és egyben Naruto szívét is. Az Uzumaki tudta, hogy könnyedén ellökhetné magától a másikat, de végtagjai lebénultak, ujjvégei görcsösen próbálták megszorítani a háta mögött húzódó falat; ennyire megbabonázta volna a helyzet? Tíz év alatt sokkal erősebb lett, és egészen biztos volt benne, hogy Sasukét is bármikor legyőzhetné ezzel az erővel, ha kedve tartja. De ebben a pillanatban egyáltalán nem volt biztos semmiben sem, még abban sem, hogy mit is akar egyáltalán; maradjanak-e ilyen közelségben, vagy most rögtön végezzék ki mindkettejüket.

Mentenie kellett a menthetőt.

- Sakura-chan a kórházba ment. Minden este odamegy segíteni, főleg Kakashi-sensei halála óta... magát okolja a történtekért, és nem akarja, hogy mások is miatta haljanak meg... - fordította oldalra a fejét, és megpróbálta kimenteni magát ehhez hasonló egyéb témákkal. Érezte, hogy Kakashi nevének említése nemrég kiváltott némi érzelmet az Uchihából, és ezt akarta kihasználni, hogy róla beszélhessenek... egészen más dolgok helyett.

- Szóval Kakashi meghalt - zendült fel Sasuke mély hangja, ébenfekete tincsei az arcába hulltak, ajkai kesernyés mosolyra húzódtak. - Olyan volt számomra, mintha az apám lenne.

- Hiányzik, ugye? - kérdezte Naruto ártatlanul, őszinte sajnálatot érezve a szívében. Nem csak a fekete iránt, hanem önmaga iránt, és Sakura iránt is. Kakashi halála mindkettejüket, sőt, mindenkit nehezen érintett, és sokáig egyáltalán nem is beszéltek róla, mintha meg sem történt volna. Könnyebb volt a szőnyeg alá seperni a fájdalmat.

Sasuke válasza egyszerre lepte meg és borzasztotta el Narutot, bár belül szinte érezte, hogy ezt fogja mondani.

- Nem különösebben... a múlt az a múlt – Sasuke hangja mintha egy másik bolygóról szólt volna, érzelemmentes hangjába némi szomorúság is vegyült, de talán csak a szőke képzelte hozzá. - Kakashi bizonyára igaz shinobiként halt meg. Neki megadatott az esély, hogy olyan halála legyen, ami kiemeli őt az egyszerű halandók közül. Szerencsés.

- Sze-Szerencsés? - kérdezte Naruto hitetlenkedve, elvörösödött a méregtől. - Még hogy szerencsés?! Meghalni egyáltalán nem szerencsés, hanem szörnyű dolog! Otthagyni azokat, amiket szeretsz, az embereket, a tárgyakat, a helyeket...

- A szörnyű emlékeidet, a bánatot, a félelmet, a világ kegyetlenségét – fejezte be az Uchiha társa mondatát, kicsit közelebb hajolva hozzá. - Ezekkel jár a halál, és én ezt hívom szerencsének. Te már csak tudhatod, milyen érzés lehet, mikor az élet nem hoz semmi olyat, amiért érdemesnek éreznéd, hogy benne legyél.

Heh... mintha belelátna a fejébe. Amikor úgy néztek rá az emberek, mikor kisgyermekként egyszer megvágta a karját, mert úgy hallotta, bele lehet halni a vérveszteségbe; de a Kyuubi begyógyította a sebet. Azóta sem próbálkozott az öngyilkossággal, aztán főleg nem, hogy találkozott Iruka-senseijel. A férfi egy új életet adott neki, és mivel ő volt az egyetlen, akiben bízott, örökké a nyakán lógott. Bár sokszor volt bűntudata, hogy csak megnehezíti volt tanára életét, az mindig készségesen biztosította róla, hogy ne aggódjon ilyen dolgok miatt. A Madara elleni csatát Iruka nem élte túl. Akkor egy része bizonyosan meghalt benne, de csak most sikerült igazán tudatosítani magában, Sasuke szavait hallva. Ha a halál ilyen jó, ő miért nem hisz benne? Nem ingott meg abban a hitében, hogy nem akar meghalni, élni akar azokért az emberekért akik körülveszik, és meg akar tenni értük mindent, amit csak lehetséges. Hokage lesz, bár nem tudta pontosan hogy miért is, de ezen elhatározásából nem zökkenthette ki senki. Még az előtte álló Uchiha sem.

- Hülyeség – ismételte meg makacsul Naruto, visszafordítva a fejét, állva a másik áthatóan sötét tekintetét.

- Tényleg semmit sem változtál, Naruto. - Sasuke jobb keze a szőke arcára tapadt, és gyengéden végigsimította rajta a hüvelykujját, de a másik nem tett ellene semmit sem. Csak kikerekedett szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a teste nem hajlandó engedelmeskedni a parancsának, és hagyja, hogy Sasuke makulátlanul tökéletes arca közelebb kerüljön hozzá. - Még mindig ugyanaz az ártatlan kisfiú vagy, mint régen. Még a csókomat is ugyanúgy hagytad.

- T-Tessék? - nyögte ki Naruto, visszafogva remegését.

- Miért hagytad nemrég, hogy megcsókoljalak?

- Én... én... nem tudom! - kiáltotta kétségbeesetten a szőke. Próbálta hátrahúzni a fejét, amint megérezte a forró és izgató leheletet az ajkain, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy ismét koppant egyet a képkeret.

- A fenébe is, dobe... - suttogta ingerülten az Uchiha, kicsit eltávolodva „áldozatától". - Miért mondok ilyeneket, amikor a közelemben vagy? Miért nem öltelek meg már a Végzet Völgyében?

- Teme, ezekre nem nekem kéne válaszolnom! - felelte ugyancsak mérgesen Naruto, felemelve az egyik karját, hogy bemosson egyet a férfinak. Ám a következő mondatától az a kar ismét lehanyatlott, lágyan megérintve a falat.

- Te tényleg nem érted. - sóhajtott fel a fekete, jobb kezével a másik fülé mögé simítva egy kósza szőke tincset. - Te tehetsz az egészről, dobe. Miattad maradt meg ez az egyetlen egy rohadt érzés a szívemnek nevezett húsdarabban. Az egész életem, a világ csak egy hazugság volt, az irántad érzett vágyamnak akkor miért kell valósnak lennie?

***

'Vágy.' hangzott fel Naruto fejében a szó újra és újra, mint egyfajta mantra, amitől csak összeszorult a szíve, és eltávozott minden értelmes gondolat a fejéből. Sasuke vágyik rá. Egy férfira. Rá. Miért? Annyi kérdés kavargott a fejében, de a válaszok elérhetetlenek voltak, csupán emlékeket tudott felidézni segítségül; az a lopott csók az osztályteremben. Amikor Sasuke azt mondta neki, hogy meg akar küzdeni vele, és ezzel elismerte. A Végzet Völgyében tett baráti vallomásra. Az utolsó csatájuk, ahol felajánlotta, hogy menjen vele. Ha akkor elfogadta volna az ajánlatot, már réges-régen olyanok lehetnének... szeretők...

A szőke megrázta a fejét, kétségbeesetten pillantva fel az Uchihára, mintha nem akarná elhinni, amit az imént mondott neki. De pontosan tudja, hogy ő feleségül vette Sakurát, mert szereti! Igen, szereti a lány illatát, azokat az igézően zöld szemeket, ahogy mosolyog, ahogy nevet, ahogy lehordja az ostoba dolgai miatt. Mégis, ha belenéz ezekbe az őrjítő mélységű szemekbe, a lányról elraktározódott összes emlék eltávozik, és csak fekete tollak maradnak utána.

Vagy pusztán csak a képzelete, és kölcsönös vágya játszadozik vele.

- Nem lehet! - kiáltott fel Naruto, összeszorítva az öklét, kidagadtak rajta az erei. - Nem lehet!

Sasuke idegesen sóhajtott egyet, és előre mozdította a térdét, ami lágyan megérintette a szőke ágyékát, aki nem tudott visszatartani egy nagyon apró nyögést.

- Ne kelljen ismételnem magam, usuratonkachi – mondta tárgyilagosan a fekete. - Azért nem hagytam magam megöletni, mert nem tudtam megölni ezt a vágyat magamban, ami már annyi embert kergetett az őrületbe. Szinte már szánalmas, hogy engem is a hatalmába tudott keríteni, ráadásul pont egy olyan iránt, mint amilyen te is vagy.

- Ha ilyen szánalmas, főleg az én esetemben ahogy mondod, akkor hagyj békén! - felelte Naruto vörösen. - Szinte már bánom, hogy Tsunadénak felajánlottam az életemet a tiedért cserébe. Hé... ne gyere közelebb!

- Nem mindegy? Nincs itt senki. Meg fogok halni, dobe. - suttogta bele közvetlen a másik fülébe, kiváltva annak önkéntelen megremegését. - Te tartottál életben, az a valami, amit irántad érzek... nem, az érzés nem elég kifejező szó rá. Azt akarom, hogy tudd, mennyire vagyok élő – ezután kéjesen belenyalt Naruto fülébe. A szőke férfi felnyögött, automatikusan a szájára tapasztva a tenyerét. Ugyanezzel a mozdulattal csak szimplán képen kellett volna törölnie az Uchihát, mégis... miatta tartotta magát életben. Mert vágyik rá. Ez a vágy az, ami akaratlanul is meghatározta a sorsuk alakulását, és ha ez nincs, soha nem találkoztak volna ismét. Ez olyan nehéz volt, olyan megalázó... mégis, annyira de annyira jó, és igen... izgató.

Forró nyelv simogatta a fülcimpáját, majd pár apró harapás után áttért a nyakra is, hogy finom csókokkal ingerelje azt. Az Uzumaki remegett, nyögött, bőrén gyöngyözve tapadt meg az izzadtság, amit barátja egy könnyed mozdulattal nyalt le róla. Sasuke jól értette a dolgát, mintha pusztán a kötelékük végett tudott volna a másik erotikus zónáiról, és ki is használta a helyzetet. Erősen beleszívott a nyak puha bőrébe, majd megszemlélte művét. Naruto az övé. A fenébe, csak az övé.

- Sasuke... - szólalt meg hirtelen Naruto, ami elvette azt a kis darabot is a fekete eszéből, ami nemrég még megmaradt neki. Egy rántással szedte le a másikról a jounin mellényt, amit a fekete pulóver követett. Megnyalta száraz ajkait, ahogy rápillantott a kidolgozott mellkasra; még szebb volt, mint múltkor, még sérülésektől tarkítva. Bár ezúttal sem volt tökéletes az összkép; fehér fásli tekeredett körbe a hasa egy részén, de éppen csak annyira, hogy ne takarja el a pecsétet. Sasuke elmosolyodott, s ujjbegyeit gyengéden végigfuttatta a motívumon, belegondolva, hogy milyen szörnyeteg is rejtőzik alatta. Az ő szörnyetege.

- Elég – mondta határozottan Naruto, megpróbálva homályos tekintettel arrébb lökni az Uchihát, de az nem tágított ettől a gyenge mozdulattól, a férfi csípőjét megragadva arra készült, hogy nyelvével is végigsimítson a jelen.

- Elég! - kiáltott fel a szőke, összegyűjtve izmaiban rejlő erejét, és úgy ellökte magától társát, hogy az nekiesett az asztalnak.

Naruto szinte kiszakítva az ajtót rohant ki a nyílt utcára meztelen felsőtesttel, de ez most a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Tudta, hogy hová akar menni, de arról fogalma sem volt, mit is akar tenni tulajdonképpen.

A tölgyfánál nem volt senki, magányosan állt, mint mindig. Azóta a gyökerek már nem is voltak olyan nagyok, és könnyedén ülhetett le az egyik legnagyobbra. Tenyerébe temette a kezét, ahogy a hűvös szél megborzongatta nyakán a nyálfoltokat.

***

Sasuke enyhén megszédült az asztallal való frontális ütközéstől, fejét fogva tápászkodott fel a földről. A bejárati ajtó tárva-nyitva lengedezett, láttatva a szomszéd ház mögött bujkáló két ANBU tagot. Naruto után akart rohanni, de a két őr miatt most nem mehetett sehová.

Lassan felemelte a fejét, és rápillantott barátja hűlt helyére. A keret csálén függött a falon, egy fotót rejtve magában, amin Naruto és Sakura mosolyogtak a nagyvilágba, egymás derekát karolva át. Sasuke egyetlen mozdulattal törte össze a fényképet védő olcsó üveget.


	4. A mosoly álarca

Megjegyzés: Egy mosoly... őszinte? Hazugság, vagy a valóság? Vannak olyan emberek, akik az érzéktelenség álarca mögé rejtőznek, másoknak minderre egy mosoly is elég...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sasuke-kun... hát Naruto hol van?

Sakura hiába pásztázta a nappalit, nem látta szőke férjét; csak az Uchiha ült az egyik fotelben, fehér gézt tekerve vérző kezére. A nőnek fel se tűnt, hogy az esküvői kép maradványai már rég a szemetes mélyén hevertek.

„_Ropogó csontok, száraz, segélykiáltásra nyíló ajkak. De már soha többé nem ízlelhetik meg a levegőt, nem táthatja ki azt a szájat, hogy szerető szavakat kiálthasson. Szemek tekintenek az ég felé, de már nem látnak semmit, csak a mennyország fehérségét."_

- Sasuke-kun, kérdeztem valamit! - váltott át mérgesebb hangnemre, közelebb lépve a másikhoz, megszemlélve annak kezét. - Hol van Naruto, és mi történt a kezeddel? Megsérültél?

„_Sérülés a testen és a szíven, hiányzó körmök, az áll gödre csatornaként vezeti el a vért a földre, ami képes beinni azt. Vöröslő ujjak, amik már soha többé nem érinthetnek barna bőrt, nincsenek ingerek, amik érezhetnék a vágy beteljesülését. Nincs semmi, csak egy vékony, de annál biztosabb vágás a nyakon."_

- Elment sétálni – felelte Sasuke szenvtelenül, befejezve a kötözést, fogaival tépve el a keze között fehérlő anyagot. A maradék gézcsomót egy laza mozdulattal a háta mögé dobta, fekete szemeivel céltalanul bámulta a fénylő fapadlót.

„_Törékeny teste kicsavarva hever, mint egy néma fahasáb, ugyanolyan hasztalanul. Kellett ez neked, ó, te ostoba ember, aki magadra haragítottad a világot. De főleg azt, akitől a megváltást vártad, és végül ő maga lett a Végzeted. Ha nem bíztál volna olyan naivan, olyan ostobán, most nem önnön véred áztatná a földet, hanem másoké, akiknek az életét te oltottad ki..."_

- Értem – mondta Sakura, érezhető hitetlenkedéssel a hangjában. - De még mindig nem mondtad meg, mi történt a kezeddel.

- Semmi közöd hozzá – állt fel a kanapéról Sasuke, rá se pillantva a nőre, aki erre kiengedte visszafojtott érzelmeit, és ráförmedt a közelben állóra.

- Igen is van közöm hozzá! Medinin vagyok, és a csapattársad...

- A volt csapattársam – helyesbítette ki a jellegzetesen mély és selymes hang, gazdája darabos mozgással emelkedett fel a kanapéról. Ha Sakura nem ismerte volna fel a férfit, nem hitte volna el, hogy ő az; Sasuke mindig olyan precíz és kifinomult mozgása ezúttal kissé esetlen volt, kócos hajtincsék keresztezték megviseltnek tűnő arcát, a géz sem volt megfelelően rákötözve vérző tenyerére.

- Nem jó a kötés, így el fog fertőződni – indult el felé Sakura őszinte aggodalommal a hangjában, és már nyújtotta ki a karját. - Hadd segítsek...

- Nem kell – mint régen... egyetlen mondat is elég volt, hogy a rózsaszín hajú megálljt parancsoljon magának, és engedelmeskedjen a rövid, de annál határozottabb utasításnak. Úgy érezte magát, mint az a tizenkét éves kislány, aki csak segíteni akar másoknak, de akaratlanul is inkább az útjukban áll; ugyanolyan haszontalannak és ostobának, amitől kénytelen volt a szívére szorítania a kezét. De hiába, az Uchiha ezt a mozdulatot sem méltatta figyelemre... ahogy az összes többit sem. Mintha csak még idegesítőbb lett volna a szemében, s ez olyan mérhetetlen fájdalommal töltötte el a szívét, hogy képtelen volt megszólalni. Azon a tíz évvel ezelőtti napon sem tudta leállítani, vagy akár csak közbeavatkozni a két legjobb barát, és legnagyobb ellenség csatájába; állt némán és mozdulatlanul, figyelve a lassan folyó vért a számtalan sebből, követve az élesebbnél élesebb kunaik útját a levegőben, és csak hallgatta a két torokból feltörő kiáltásokat. Legszívesebben behunyta volna a szemét, és bedugta volna a fülét, hogy ne kelljen látnia vagy hallania semmit ebből a végtelen pusztításból, aminek nem volt semmi értelme... békét szeretett volna, látni, ahogy Naruto és Sasuke megölelik egymást, majd közösen sétálnak a naplemente felé, egymás kezét fogva. De az élet egyáltalán nem ilyen tökéletes; félholtan tántorogtak ki ebből az ostoba háború kezdeményből, s bár az Akatsuki szinte összes tagját felszámolták a Hebivel együtt, mégsem voltak boldogok... hiszen az Uchiha nem volt velük. Mindenki ünnepelt körülöttük és éljeneztek. Ők csak szerényen mosolyogtak, de a szívük mélyén majd megszakadtak a rájuk törő szomorúságtól...

Sakura csak bólintott egyet, de karját nem engedte le, az egyik közelben lévő ajtóra mutatott vele.

- Csak egy vendégszobánk van, az lesz a tiéd. Csinálok egy kis rament, Narutónak legyen mit ennie, ha hazajön.

'Miért nem szól semmit?' gondolta szomorúan, ahogy csak nézte, hogy Sasuke elbotorkált a szobájáig, és becsapta maga után az ajtót. 'Gyűlöl engem? Ennyire megvetne? Pedig nem tettem ellene semmit sem, befogadtam a házamba, és ez a hála... azt hittem, hogy a hetes csapat a régi lesz, ugyanolyan jó ízűeket fogunk nevetni együtt, felidézzük a boldog pillanatokat, és olyan lesz, mintha még Kakashi-sensei is itt lenne velünk... tarts ki, Sakura. Két hónapig itt fog lakni, velem, a közelemben lesz, és mégsem. De tűrnöm kell, mert Narutóért teszem.' muszáj volt megvakarnia a szemét, bizonyára valami por szállhatott bele, ami ennyire csípte, még nagyon sokáig. Akkor is, amikor már a hitvesi ágyon feküdt, és megrögzötten bámulta a Naruto oldalán lévő éjjeli szekrényén büszkélkedő fényképet.

***

Sötétségbe borult a világ, egy rózsaszín hajú nő ruhástul aludt el az ágyán, egy bekeretezett fotót szorongatva a kezében, mintha az jelentené számára a világot, a reményt, amit nem akart még elengedni. Kósza tincsek tekeregtek az arca körül és a hófehér párnán, a Hold fénye sejtelmesen világította meg, bevonva őt fény-köpönyegével. Még pár pillanatig élvezhette volna egy külső szemlélődő, vagy akár egy halott lelke ezt az üdítő látványt, ugyanis halk nyikorgással tárult a szoba tölgyfa ajtaja, a fényt felváltotta egy ember árnyéka. Maga a férfi is olyan volt, mint holmi árnyék, egy kósza és sötét látomás, akiről nem is gondolná senki sem, hogy valaha is létezett. Hollófekete tincsek és szemek, a máskor halott sápadt bőrből sem látszott most semmi, jótékonyan eltakarva állt az ágy előtt, fejét előre döntve, szemeit kifejezéstelenül rajta tartva a fel és le pihegő mellkason, figyelve, ahogy egy-egy tincs megmozdul a kilélegzett levegőtől. Csak bámulta a csupán az álom hatása alatt megrezzenő finom ujjakat, és ahogy a nő lélegzete hirtelen felgyorsul; bizonyára rémálmot láthat.

Pár pillanat, és a fény újra áttört a szinte már fullasztó sötétségen, örömmel visszatérve a fekvő arcának megvilágításához, a porcelánnál is törékenyebb test kiemeléséhez, amit bárki egyetlen kézzel is összeroppanthatott volna.

***

A konyhában hiába várt a ramen gőzölögve, lassan a gőz elszállt az étel melegségével együtt, magányosan várva gazdáját. Naruto egész éjjel nem ment haza, csak lefeküdt a földre, nem törődve azzal, hogy az apróbb kavicsok és a föld egyenetlenségei kikezdik a bőrét. Oldalára feküdve, szemét lehunyva aludt a Hold jótékony fénye alatt, nem gondolva a tegnapra és a holnapra; azon tűnődött, vajon mások is ugyanennek az égi tüneménynek a fényében sütkéreznek-e most is, vajon hány gyilkosság, és hány szerelem teljesülhet be most, miközben ő csak némán fekszik a mocskos talajon. Nem tudta érdekelni, de gondolnia kellett valamire, hogy ne akarjon visszatérni. Még nem, itt akart maradni egy kicsit, és eggyé válni a természettel, pont akkor, mikor az a vén béka tanította meg rá. Utált meditálni és elmélyedni a dolgokban, hiába érte el már őt is az idő vasfoga; bizonyos dolgokban még mindig csak olyan volt, mint egy nagyra nőtt gyerek.

Fázósan tette keresztbe karjait a mellkasa előtt, mintegy beleburkolózva egy meleg ölelésbe. Ha nem a sajátja lett volna, talán még a szemét sem marták volna a sós könnyek.

Meggondolatlan volt, makacs, és ezekkel mind tisztában volt, bár sokan és annyiszor elmondták már neki. De egyszerűen nem tudott megváltozni, soha nem adta fel, és számára ez volt a helyes. Azt is annak vélte, hogy mindenáron vissza akarta hozni Sasukét, és ezért mindent feláldozott, néha még önnön boldogságát is... azt hitte, hogy ha megvalósul minden rendben lesz, és egy rózsaszín cukormázas álomban fognak attól kezdve élni. Akkor miért, mégis miért fekszik itt egyedül és magányosan, könnyeket hullajtva Konoha szélén?

Boldognak kéne lennie és megkönnyebbültnek; van egy gyönyörű és kedves felesége, a legjobb barátja pedig náluk lakik, és ott is fog maradni örökké.

„_Meg akart halni. Az élet értelmetlen volt a számára, egy múló képzelgés, amit majd úgyis el fog tüntetni a halál esője. Félelem? Nem, egy csepp sem volt benne, csak vágy a végzete után. Vágy..."_

Attól cselekedett úgy... azért csókolta meg, mert vágyott rá. Ne! Miért gondol rá már megint, azokra a puha ajkakra, ahogy megérinti, ahogy a hűvös levegő helyett Sasuke meleg lehelete bizsergeti a mellkasát... fel akart ébredni. Ha kinyitja a szemeit, éppen Sakurával fog együtt aludni, átkarolva a nő karcsú derekát azon tűnődve, hogy vajon mikor fog az a lapos has egy másik élettől gömbölyödni. Mindketten szerettek volna gyereket, s bár eddig még nem sikerült összehozni, de nem adták fel. Családot akart... és Sasukét... ennyit szeretett volna, a Sors miért nem adta meg neki egyszerűen, és hagyták volna aztán békén egymást?

De neki ez nem adathatott meg. A chuunin vizsgán őszintén megrémítette Neji álláspontja a Sorsról, hogy az irányít mindent, és mi nem tehetünk ellene semmit sem, csak sodródunk az árral; a felfogása mit sem változott azóta, de mégis... a Kyuubi belé pecsételése, Sasuke árulása... mindez csak tőle függött, vagy valami más, nagyobb erő szólt bele a dolgokba? Még ha igaz is, tiszta szívéből gyűlölte ezt az erőt – hogy képzeli, hogy csak úgy beleszól az életébe? Nincsen joga hozzá! Egyáltalán... miért ing meg az elhatározása pont ebben a pillanatban? Ki tudja, talán csak a telihold teszi; állítólag ilyenkor minden megőrül, megváltoznak az érzések, a gondolatok, sőt, még az élet körforgása is.

Egy pillanatra nyitotta csak ki kék szemeit, és akkor is csak egy hernyó mászott el közvetlenül a feje mellett; semmi érdekes. A csillagok vidáman pislogtak rá, nem is sejtve az alattuk szuszogó férfi bánatát.

***

- Drágám, Istenem, végre hazaértél! Hol voltál, úgy aggódtam érted!

Naruto kábán hagyta, hogy felesége enyhén belebokszoljon a vállába, és alaposan megnézze a mellkasán éktelenkedő kisebb-nagyobb karcolásokat. Egészen idáig kint aludt az öreg tölgyfa mellett, izmait nem különösebben kezdte ki a földön alvás – volt már ideje megszokni a számtalan missziója alatt -, de az elméje fáradt volt és ködös, mintha a Holddal vált volna eggyé egész éjjel. Kissé még mindig reszketett a kinti csípős levegőtől, az ajkai kiszáradtak, és vízért könyörögtek. Felébredt pár pillanatra, hogy lenyugtassa az aggódó nőt.

- Shhh, Sakura - suttogta rekedten, önmagához szokatlanul halkan és nyugodtan. - Sasuke még biztos alszik, én pedig jól vagyok.

- Igen, igazad van. Bocsáss meg – felelte Sakura, bűnbánó pillantásokat vetve a vendégszoba zárt ajtajára. Orvosi ruhájának zsebéből előhúzott egy kis üveg fertőtlenítőt, valamint vattapamacsot. - Ülj le a kanapéra, elintézem a sebeidet. Még mindig olyan felelőtlen vagy!

- Sajnálom – mosolygott gyengén Naruto, és követve a rózsaszín hajú parancsát lehuppant a kanapéra. Sakura leült mellé, egy kevés folyadékot löttyintett a vattára, majd hozzáérintette az egyik karcoláshoz. A férfi fel sem szisszent, nem reagált az enyhén csípős érzésre a bőrén, csak hagyta a medinint dolgozni. Pár percig teljes csöndben tették a dolgukat, majd Sakura keze megállt félig a levegőben, és visszahanyatlott az ölébe. Óvatosan félrenézett, mintha követné valaki, s egyenesen a másik kék szemeibe bámult.

- Lassan dél van, és Sasuke-kun még mindig nem jött ki a szobájából – mondta halkan és gyengéden, miközben lassan elvégezte az utolsó simításokat is. - Attól tartok, hogy valami nagyon bánthatja.

„_Szóval Kakashi meghalt. Olyan volt számomra, mintha az apám lenne."_ 'Komolyan mondta?'

- Naruto... mi történt tegnap? - tette le az asztalra Sakura a fertőtlenítős üveget, és megszorította férje kezét. - Veszekedtetek?

„_Te tehetsz az egészről, dobe. Miattad maradt meg ez az egyetlen egy rohadt érzés a szívemnek nevezett húsdarabban."_ 'Nem... hazugság...'

- Ha valami történt tegnap, amíg nem voltam itt, kérlek, mondd el. Én is szívemen viselem Sasuke-kun sorsát, hiszen az én csapattársam is volt... és azt szeretném, ha ismét kibékülnétek ti ketten, érted?

„_Azért nem hagytam magam megöletni, mert nem tudtam megölni ezt a vágyat magamban, ami már annyi embert kergetett az őrületbe."_ 'Hazudj csak, te ostoba... hazudj, amíg csak jól esik. Hinni akarom, hogy ez nem lehet a valóság, és ha eléggé hisszük, akkor azzá válik... nem?'

- Figyelsz rám?

„_Nincs itt senki. Meg fogok halni, dobe." '_Élni fogsz, mert én úgy akarom. Ne mondj ilyeneket! Kérlek...'

- Naruto?

„_Te tartottál életben, az a valami, amit irántad érzek... nem, az érzés nem elég kifejező szó rá. Azt akarom, hogy tudd, mennyire vagyok élő."_ 'Sasuke...'

Feltűnés nélkül pattantak ki a szemei, látta maga előtt azt a zöld szempárt, amiért akár ölni is képes lett volna. Ezek a szemek most aggodalomtól csillogtak, és hirtelen pislognia kellett, amint egy törékeny kezet lengettek el az arca előtt.

- Nagyon sápadt vagy... - szorította meg a bal kezét Sakura. - Jobban tennéd, ha lefeküdnél pihenni egy kicsit... majd később elmesélsz mindent, jó?

- Rendben... - állt fel Naruto, úgy érezte, mintha az egész világ forogna körülötte. Talán tényleg nem árt, ha alszik egyet a jó puha és meleg ágyban, akkor biztosan kitisztulna a feje, és nem emlékezne ilyesmire.

- Egy-két óráig a kórházban leszek, addig alaposan pihend ki magad – mosolygott Sakura, finoman a hálószoba felé taszigálva a szőkét. - Hazafelé menet majd kérek valamit elvitelre Ichirakutól, és itthon megesszük mind a hárman.

- Az remek lenne. Köszönöm, Sakura-chan! - pirult ki kissé Naruto is, ahogy egy hatalmas tál gőzölgő és íncsiklandozó Ichiraku-ramenre gondolt... igazán szerette Sakurát, de a ramen egy külön helyet érdemelt ki a szívében, és nem volt hajlandó megválni a hozzá fűződő kötelékétől. Fogalma sem volt, miért szereti ennyire a rament, így volt ez már egészen kiskora óta. Számára ez az étel az olcsó és meleg energiaforrást jelentette, amire Iruka-sensei mindig meghívta, akkor is, ha rossz fát tett a tűzre... Iruka-sensei olyan jó volt hozzá. A nagy csata óta ha rament evett, mindig azok a szép emlékek jutottak eszébe, mikor Ichirakunál elkérte a férfi fejpántját, ő pedig nemet mondott rá; majd csak akkor hordhatja, ha kiérdemli. Büszkén hordta azt a fejpántot, az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjában még mindig tartogatta a két és fél éves edzésben nemes egyszerűséggel kettétört jelképet, valamint azt is, ami a legjobb barátja homlokáról esett le annak idején...

Ezek az emlékek nem fogják hagyni, hogy valaha is elfelejtse Irukát, az első embert, aki elismerte őt, és akihez az első kezdetleges kötelékek fűzték. Annyi mindent köszönhetett neki, hogy tudta, még a túlvilágon sem lesz képes mindet visszafizetni.

Csukódott az ajtó, fehér köpeny libbent a szélben, és az Uzumaki egyedül maradt a lakásban. Egy darabig bámulta a vendégszoba ajtaját, mintha átláthatna rajta, majd inkább mégis megfogadta Sakura tanácsát, és lehuppant a saját ágyára. Az ablak nyitva volt, a kellemes szellő kissé megborzongatta továbbra is meztelen mellkasát. Ennek elkerülése végett összeszedte magát, a nagy szekrényhez sétált, és kirántott belőle egy fekete pólót, nyakát átbújtatva a kis lyukon vette fel magára a puha anyagot. Már nem is fázott annyira, így egy halk puffanással teste ismét találkozott az ágyneművel, elnyúlva rajta, majd összegömbölyödve, mint egy kismacska. Képtelen volt becsukni a szemeit, csak bámult ki a vakítóan kék égre, figyelve az elhaladó bárányfelhőket.

'Még a végén olyan leszek, mint Shikamaru.' mosolyodott el magában, és inkább a hátára fordult, kezeit a tarkójára téve. A plafon ugyanolyan fehér és sivár volt, mint mindig, egy kis foltban be is ázott, de még mindig nem csináltatták meg. Naruto dolga lett volna, de „véletlenül" rendszeresen elfelejtette, felesége nagy bánatára, akinek szintúgy nem volt sok kedve foglalkozni a problémával. Különben sem volt még olyan vészes a helyzet, ha majd ténylegesen beázik és egyszer arra kelnek, hogy egy kisebb patak alakult ki az ágyon... addig ráérnek...

Fogalma sem volt róla, mikor sikerült elaludnia, csak annyit érzékelt, hogy szinte világít belülről a szemhéja, teste elnehezülten hever, és képtelen arra, hogy akár csak a kisujját is megmozdítsa. Boldogan zuhant bele az édes tudattalanságba, hagyva, hogy teljesen elbódítsák az érzékek, a képzelt illatok, és az álom tengere magával sodorja.

***

_- Hé, kölyök..._

_- He? - milyen furcsa illat... olyan, mintha vér és vas keveréke lenne... mi ez? Lassan nyitottam ki a szemeimet, de nem láttam semmi mást, csak mindent beterítő vörös ködöt, ami mintha az elmémet is homályba vonta volna. Látni akartam, ki szólított meg, de nem ment. Ki szórakozik velem? Micsoda gyáva alak, ebbe a vacak ködben rejtőzködik, ha van elég vér a pucájában, hát álljon elém, és nézzen szembe velem!_

_- Ne legyél olyan türelmetlen... kölyök._

_Becsuktam a szemem, majd ismét kinyitottam, hátha ez segíteni fog. És lőn világosság, a köd eltűnt, de azt kívántam, bárcsak inkább visszajönne. Nem volt ismeretlen a körülöttem lévő világ, hiszen annyiszor láttam nem csak az álmaimban, hanem csatáim legkritikusabb pontjában is; mikor nem volt más választásom, mint idekerülni, és elbeszélgetni Vele. _

_Nem akarom. El akarok tűnni innen. Gyűlölöm a csöveket, amikből halkan kopogva csöpög a víz a padlóra, és egyszerűen képtelenség elzárni a hozzájuk tartozó csapokat, hogy legalább ezek ne kergessenek az őrületbe. Bokáig állok a vízben, de a nadrágom szára mégsem ázik el... lépteim zaja visszhangzik a csupasz kőfalakon. Jól tudom, hogy ez a lelkem börtöne._

_Hosszú, égig érő vasrácsokkal állok szemben, nem is látom a tetejüket, ami valljuk be, kissé megrémít. Már tudom, mi volt az a hang; ki nem venné észre a rács mögött vicsorító kilencfarkú démonrókát, a Kyuubit... kiskoromban eltűnődtem azon, hogy a Negyedik miért pont belém pecsételte, amikor bárkit választhatott volna erre a célra._

_De azt sem akarom, hogy másnak kelljen elviselnie mindazt a megpróbáltatást, amit emiatt nekem kellett végül. Soha nem kívánnám, hogy az egyik barátomnak kelljen ezzel szembesülnie, hát akkor inkább majd szenvedek én helyettük is._

_- Mit akarsz? - förmedtem rá a Kyuubira, mint mindig, amikor találkozunk. Ő csak elvigyorodott, szemei szinte lángoltak, ahogy az őt körbelengő vörös chakra is. Pár pillanatig egyikünk sem szólt, majd végre hajlandó volt felelni a kérdésemre._

_- Szerencsétlenebb vagy, mint hittem – nevetett fel kárörvendően. - Újra magad mellett tudhatod az utolsó Uchihát, mégis távolabb van tőled, mint eddig bármikor. Hagynod kellett volna, hogy megöljék és megkínozzák, mint egy utolsó kutyát; igaza volt, az egy átkozott klán, már Uchiha Madara megszületése is egy büntetés volt a világnak..._

_- Fogd be! - ordítottam rá, kipirosodott arccal, és dühtől égő szemekkel. Nem bírtam tovább hallgatni, ahogy kimondja a kimondatlan igazságokat, de nem kegyelmezett._

_- Kölyök... az élet törékeny, és ezt az Uchiha is tudja. De nem fogja sokáig bírni. Egy penge, egy mozdulat, és már a földön fetreng saját vérében..._

_- Elég! - pont, mint amikor nem hagytam Sasuke csókját... ugyanezt mondtam, és ugyanígy... de helyes volt egyáltalán?_

_- Az öngyilkosság lesz a kiút, és az utolsó Uchiha is meghal... a világ is csak megkönnyebbül tőle. A pokolban fog nyugodni, mert az élethez gyáva emberek mind ott végzik..._

_Hirtelen rogytam térdre, fogtam a fejemet, és hallottam a fejemben visszhangozni a Kyuubi metsző nevetését. Direkt zavar össze, és téveszt meg? De miért tenné?_

_Az igazság... ennek jó dolognak kéne lennie, amikor kinyitod végre a szemed, és megérted az összefüggéseket... de ezúttal csak fájt, és azt kívántam, bárcsak ne hallottam volna meg, bárcsak tépnék le a füleimet tőből, hogy elzárkózhassak az igaz szavak elől._

_Sasuke meg fog halni. Az én kezeimet fogja bemocskolni a vére, és ennek a szörnyetegnek a jóslata beteljesül..._

_Lassan fojt meg, egészen lassan szivárog be az elmémbe a sűrű vörös köd, eltakarva előlem az égig érő rácsokat, a bokámat csiklandozó vizet, a vas és vér jellegzetes illatát. Utolsó épen töltött pillanatomban mintha még némi hangfoszlányt hallanék._

_- Ha a világ megkönnyebbül a halála miatt, én nem nyugodhatok. Gyűlölöm ezt a rothadó világot... igen is kellenek olyan emberek, akik képesek végleg eltörölni azt._

***

Levegőért kapkodva ült fel az ágyon, ujjai görcsösen szorították az időközben magára kanyarított vékony takarót. Pontosabban csak a csücskét, ugyanis teljesen belecsavarodott, és csak minimális mozgásra volt így képes. Amint rendezte lélegzetét, kiszabadította magát a takaró fogságából, és óvatosan az ágy szélére ült, szinte itta az édes, friss levegőt.

Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy álmában a Kyuubit látta; attól kezdve tapasztalt ilyesmit, amióta csak az eszét tudta. Persze akkor még fogalma sem volt arról, mit is jelenthet ez tulajdonképpen, csak 12 éves korától volt némi sejtelme róla, mikor kiderült a pecsét titka. Egy-egy ilyen rémálom után a küldetésen egyáltalán nem látszódott, hogy bármi baja is lenne, kiválóan tudta alkalmazni a mosoly álarcát. Így belegondolva, míg Sasuke az érzéketlensége, ő a mosolya mögé bújt, hogy eltakarja a valódi érzéseit. Halványan elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy milyen egyformák is ők ketten tulajdonképpen.

- Megjöttem! - hallott egy csilingelő női hangot az ajtó mögül, megdobogtatva a szívét. Különös, szinte földöntúli nyugalom szállta meg, lassan de biztosan botorkált oda az ajtóhoz, és tárta szélesre. Erei vért pumpáltak teste minden szegletébe, ahogy meglátta a nő rózsaszín hajtincseit, smaragd szemeit, és ragyogó mosolyát. A következő pillanatban az orvosi köpeny már a fogason pihent, és nedves ajkakat érzett hozzányomódni az övéihez. Hihetetlenül édes volt, mikor lábujjhegyre kellett állnia, hogy elérhesse őt. Megkegyelmezett neki, és kissé lehajolt, hogy most ő részesítse egy futó csókban.

- Üdv itthon – mosolyodott el őszintén, átvéve a dobozt a nőtől. - Ez ugye...

- Igen, Ichiraku ramen. Mondta, hogy hozok neked belőle, nem?

- Köszönöm, drága Sakura-chan – nevetett fel Naruto, ismét megcsókolva az asszonyt. Ő mindig betartotta az ígéretét, és ez volt a másik dolog, amit annyira imádott benne. De az imádott nő hirtelen elkomorult, hátrébb lépve egyet.

- Sasuke-kun még mindig nem jött ki... - hangja a szokásosnál mélyebb és lassúbb volt, tele aggodalommal és félelemmel. - Mi történt tegnap?

- Semmi, igazán semmi! - csókok a szájon, a nyakát nem szívta ki szerencsére olyan mértékben, hogy még mindig látszódjon a folt. - Csak veszekedtünk egy kicsit, ennyi az egész. De Sasuke rosszul lett, én pedig... elmentem sétálni. Szívni némi friss levegőt.

- Felső nélkül? - húzta fel a szemöldökét Sakura.

- Odaadtam Sasukének, hogy egy kicsit jobban felmelegítse – erősen kaparta a torkát a lelkiismerete, de most már nem állhatott meg -, aztán pedig meg is feledkeztem róla... de amúgy jól esett ez a kis kint töltött éjszaka, kitisztította a fejem.

- Értem... - nézett előre bambán a nő, majd enyhén megrázta a fejét, és kiegyenesedett. - Akkor Sasuke-kun most még pihenjen egy éjszakát, és ha reggelre nem lesz jobban, majd megvizsgálom. Bevinnél neki egy kis vacsorát, kérlek?

- P-Persze – nyögte ki Naruto, nehéz szívvel rakva le a nagy doboz rament ideiglenesen a fotelba, majd besietett a konyhába, és egy tányér maradék levessel tért vissza. 'A húsleves mindig segít, ha beteg vagy!' sok embertől hallotta már ezt, remélve, hogy minden betegségre gyógyírt nyújthat.

Sakura komoly arccal huppant le a kanapéra, és kapcsolta be a TV-t, hogy kissé lazítson, s kinyújtóztassa fáradt végtagjait. Naruto még egy utolsó pillantást vetett rá, majd a tálcával a kezében bekopogott az ajtó. Miután nem hallott választ, bekopogott még egyszer, ezután pedig megunva a nagy hallgatást egy mozdulattal kinyitotta az ajtót. Legnagyobb meglepődöttségére már nem volt bezárva, így könnyedén nyomhatta be a kilincset, és léphetett beljebb. A függönyök össze voltak húzva, az ágyban pedig egy azonosíthatatlan kupac feküdt, egyetlen egy végtag, vagy akár hajtincs sem látszódott ki a takaró alól. A szőke pár pillanatig csak közömbösen bámulta a kupacot, majd óvatosan letette a tálcát a földre, és egy szó nélkül lépett ki a szobából, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót. Mosolyogva ült le Sakura mellé átkarolva a derekát, és magához véve a fotelből kedvenc ramenjét, csatlakozott hozzá a lazításban.

***

Az Uchiha egész nap nem mozdult ki a szobájából, de Narutóék sem unatkoztak. Megnéztek két filmet is, majd kellően megvacsoráztak, és ezúttal az ételt Sakura vitte be a vendégszobába. Az asztalnál még sokáig elbeszélgettek kettesben, néha elcsattant egy-egy csók is, majd estefelé a nő rápillantott az órára, még éppen idejében.

- Akkor én megyek is a kórházba – mondta, s lábujjhegyre állva egy hosszú csókot adott a férjének, aki természetesen viszonozta is. Percekig álltak összeölelkezve, egy vékony nyálcsíkkal váltak el egymástól.

- Siess haza – mormogta bele Sakura nyakhajlatába Naruto, beszívva a nő édeskés illatát. Amaz csak bólintott egyet, leakasztotta orvosi köpenyét a fogasról, és kilibegett az ajtón, egy utolsó intésre emelve a kezét. A szőke visszaintett neki, és csönd borult a házra. Szervezete egy nagy ásítással adta a tudtára, hogy ő bizony álmos... még szerencse, hogy nemrég együtt megfürödtek Sakura-channal, így most tisztán és üdén bújhat máris a puha ágyba. Ásításoktól kísérve sétált el a hálószobáig, szabályosan ráugorva az ágyra, ami megnyikordult a súlya alatt; hiába, azt sem ártana már kicserélni. A takaróval nyakig bebugyolálta magát, szemeit szorosan hunyta össze, utolsó mozdulatával még gyorsan sikerült lekapcsolni az éjjeli szekrényen világító asztali lámpát.

A Hold megvilágította barna arcát, különös fényt vetve rá; olybá tűnt, mint valami másik világból származó tündér, aki kénytelen-kelletlen ezen a földön ragadt, várva, hogy hazamehessen. Álma ezúttal békés volt, az ablakon beömlő fény sem zavarta meg, a szemhéja sem rebbent. Aprókat szuszogott, mellkasa szabályosan mozgott fel és alá, magához ölelve takaróját.

De nem tartott túl sokáig ez a békesség. Egy csapásra eltűntek az álom foszlányai, amint tisztán hallotta megreccsenni az ágyat.

'Ez biztos Sakura-chan...' gondolta kábán, tisztán érezve, amint két tenyér nyomódik bele a lepedőbe a feje két oldalán. Furcsa, a nő sohasem szokott így fölé hajolni, de egyáltalán nem bánta... automatikusan utána nyúlt, és a nyakába akaszkodva maga felé húzta a testet, egy pillanatra sem nyitva ki a szemét. De olyan... furcsa volt... mintha nem érezte volna mellkasán azokat a máskor olyan hihetetlenül puha melleket, a bizonyosságot viszont az adta meg, hogy mély hang nyögött fel mozdulata hatására.

Szemei rögtön kipattantak, karjai rekord sebességgel hullottak maga mellé; már készült volna, hogy lelöki magáról látogatóját, de az megakadályozta ebben, az ágyhoz szögezve csuklóit.

- Engedj el!

- Nahát, hogy megélénkültél... dobe.

'Dobe? Ez...' a gondolat félig megakadt az agyában, ahogy beazonosította a fölé hajoló alakot; Sasuke. Olyan jól ismert mélyfekete tincsei az arcába lógtak, szemeiben ugyanaz csillogott, mint tegnap az ebédnél, aztán pedig Sakura távozása után... ezúttal sem volt itthon. 'Mit jelentsen ez?'

- Szállj le rólam – morogta, próbálva kitörni a szorításból, de mint ezelőtt, most sem sikerült neki.

- Fejezzük be, amit elkezdtünk – húzta félmosolyra a száját Sasuke, lejjebb hajolva kissé. - Látod, már el is tűnt a jeled, nem végeztem alapos munkát. De ezúttal nem lesz ezzel probléma, meglátod, kiváló szerető leszek.

- Ne... - nyöszörgött a szőke, majd halkan felnyögött, érezve az erős szívást nyaka egyik legérzékenyebb pontján. Vissza akarta fojtani hangjait, hátha az Uchiha így elveszíti az iránta való érdeklődését, de nem ment neki...

Különben is, mit képzel magáról, hogy rátámad az éjszaka közepén, aljasul kihasználva, hogy Sakura-chan a kórházban dolgozik a betegekért? Undorodott a gondolattól, hogy mit művelnek most, de nem tudta leállítani. Ha akarta volna, ismét lelökhette volna magáról és elszaladhatott volna, de... ezúttal más volt. Egészen más, még izgatóbb, még szenvedélyesebb, főleg az a kutakodó kéz a pólója alatt...

„„_Te tartottál életben, az a valami, amit irántad érzek..." _Gyilkos... ez a szó ismétlődött a fejében, ahogy az a nyelv a bőrét szívogatta, ahogy az a kéz megcsípte a bal oldali mellbimbóját. Ha most megtagadja a „játékot", mi lesz Vele? Megígérte neki, hogy megmenti, akár saját magától is... de egy rossz mozdulat, és akaratlanul is a halálát fogja okozni. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Sasuke bármikor megölné magát, ha alkalma lenne rá... mondjuk amikor ő, és Sakura sincsenek otthon... nem félhetnek örökké, hogy megvágja magát a késsel, mint egy szeleburdi kisgyerek. És hiába tagadta, vagy próbálta tompítani érzékszerveit, a vágy nem csak az Uchihát kerítette a hatalmába...

Milyen hideg volt a takaró anyaga, amint lekerült róla a póló, és már csak a csupasz bőre érintkezett vele... de Sasuke keze rögtön felmelegítette azt. Számos vörös és lila folt díszelgett már a nyakán, egyfajta jelölésként a fekete számára. Sápadt tenyér, és hosszú, vékony ujjak kényeztették éppen az egyik mellbimbóját, az ajkak pedig a másikat látták el közben megfelelő figyelemmel. Majd cserélt. Megszűnt körülöttük a világ, csak a sóhajok számítottak, az érintések, az a semmi mással össze nem téveszthető illat, ami a másikból áradt... minden más csupán illúziónak tűnt, az ágy keménysége ugyanúgy, mint az őket körbevevő falak, amik szerencsére nem láttak, és nem beszéltek.

'Ezt mind Sasukéért teszem.' gondolta megrögzötten Naruto, miközben Sasuke gyönyörködve figyelte az érte felágaskodó mellbimbókat, és még valami mást is, kicsivel lejjebb. A pizsama nadrág is lekerült már róla, csupán egy boxerban feszített, de tudta, hogy ha partnerén múlik, az is hamarosan le fog kerülni róla. Nem tévedett, miközben egy lágy és izgató csókot kapott Sasukétől, az beakasztotta egy-egy ujját alsónadrágja szélébe, és lassan lehúzta róla, egészen a térdéig, majd még tovább. Immár mindkét férfi ruhái a földön hevertek, egyik a másikon, némelyik egészen távol egymástól. Pedig nem heveskedtek, Sasuke a legteljesebb nyugalommal kezelte a helyzetet, nem érdekelte, hogy Sakura bármikor hazaérhet; Narutónak pedig egyszerűen csak eszébe sem jutott. Élvezte az örömöt, amit a másik adott neki, bár az a kis hang a fejében néha megszólalt: _„Csaló. Áruló. Álnok."_, ilyen, és ehhez hasonló dolgokat suttogott a fülébe, amit ezután rögtön Sasuke nyalt meg hosszan és kéjesen. Apró, szaggatott sóhajok töltötték be a kis szobát, két felhevült test hevert a francia ágyon, egymásba fonódva, merevedésük egymásnak feszült, kiváltva azt az édes borzongást.

'Milyen szép ma a Hold.' állapította meg a szőke, ahogy egy pillanatra kinyitotta a szemét, és kinézett az ablakon. Sasuke rögtön elterelte a figyelmét erről a szép látványról, amint elhajolt tőle, és kutatni kezdett az éjjeli szekrényében. Naruto akaratlanul is csalódottan sóhajtott egyet, teljesen belepirulva a szégyenbe. 'Istenem, Sakura-chan...'

A fekete mosolyogva találta meg, amit keresett. Az óvszert rekord sebességgel csomagolta ki és öltötte magára, másik kezével pedig a síkosító kupakját pattintotta ki. Naruto becsukta a szemét, megpróbálta kontrollálni szapora lélegzetét, mindhiába. Egyre idegesebb lett, ahogy az ágy előtt lógó faliórára pillantott. Már éjfél volt, a felesége pedig bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhet. Mit szólna, ha látná egy másik férfival, ráadásul a legjobb barátjukkal henteregni a hitvesi ágyukon? Teljesen elöntötte a szégyenérzet, de ez volt az a pont, ahol már képtelen volt leállni.

Hangosan felkiáltott, ahogy Sasuke két ujja belécsúszott, és gyengéden mozgatni kezdte őket, néha ollózó mozdulatokat is végezve. Naruto sikolyait pár pillanat után elégelte meg, és egy szenvedélyes csókkal hallgattatta el őket. Megkönnyebbült a puszta hümmögés és nyöszörgés hallatán, s még egy ujjával hatolt a szőke férfiba. Naruto elszakította egymástól ajkaikat, hogy levegőhöz juthasson, és ezzel együtt fel is kiáltott. Főleg, mikor az ujjak után egy sokkal nagyobb valamit érzett meg a bejáratánál, majd annál is túl.

Vörös volt az arca, de nem csak a szenvedélytől. Azzal próbálta eltüntetni, hogy rózsaszín hajtincseket képzelt el felette mozogni, hogy rúzsos ajkak csókolják meg ismét a nyakát és a kulcscsontját. Nem ment. Még sohasem szeretkezett így, hogy ő nyög és sóhajtozik a másik alatt, mint egy szánalmas ribanc... igen, annak érezte magát. Annak, amit a kis hang kiabált neki... csalónak, árulónak, és álnoknak. Sakura a felesége... ő pedig lefekszik Sasukével.

De hát csak érte teszi! Megígérte Sakurának is, hogy visszahozza Sasukét, és életben tartja. Ha nem teszi ezt meg, Sasuke meghal – tiszta sor. De akkor miért érzi magát ennyire bűnösnek, és ennyire undorítónak? _„Talán csak azért, mert valójában te is nagyon élvezed..."_

Számtalanszor löktek rajta, hol gyengéden, hol olyan mély pontját elérve, hogy sikoltania kellett a kéjtől. Közben összeértek ajkaik, összesimultak nyelveik, és megérintették egymás testének legkülönbözőbb porcikáit.

De mint mindennek, egyszer ennek is vége lett. Mindkettejüket elérte a gyönyör hulláma, amiért hálásak voltak a sorsnak, és egymás szájába lélegezve érték el a Nirvánát. Sasuke teljes testsúlyával borult rá partnerére, majd rögtön ki is húzódott belőle. Minden maradék erejét összeszedve lemászott Narutóról, és először odadobálta neki a földről a pizsamáját, később ő maga is öltözni kezdett.

- Igyekezz, bármikor itt lehet. - szólt oda neki Sasuke, kisimítva egy szőke tincset a homlokából, majd megcsókolva azt. Az Uzumaki nagyon kába volt, éppen hogy magára tudta erőszakolni a pizsamát, s rögtön el is aludt. A fekete immár felöltözve, dobogó szívvel pillantott a férfira, a holdfény által kihangsúlyozott alakjára, tudva, hogy most már az övé.

***

Mikre nem képes ez az átkozott szerelem.


	5. Vörös, mint a vér

Megjegyzés: Egy szeret-nem szeret játék, a két fiú dönt, felfed és elrejt, vöröslő ágyneműn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Egy újabb piros X került bele az egyszerű, hófehér naptárba.

Naruto visszacsavarta tollára a kupakot, majd elsüllyesztette nadrágja zsebében az íróeszközt.

Szomorúan nézte a falra akasztott naptárat, amiben ezzel együtt már kereken a tizedik piros X éktelenkedett, szinte vércseppként tündökölve a papíron. Még 54 nap volt hátra a két hónapból, ami a szőke számára szinte egy örökkévalóságnak tetszett, pedig egy hete még azt akarta, hogy soha ne legyen vége; eredetileg azért kezdte jelölgetni a napokat, hogy siránkozhasson az idő gyors folyásán, ezért nem értette, akkor most miért a várakozás bizonyítéka.

Hát nem erre vágyott egész végig? Annyit küzdött érte, éjt nappallá téve edzett, és ablakán kibámulva figyelte az utcákat, azt képzelve, hogy az emberek között Sasuke is ott sétál valahol. Eltűnődött rajta, mennyire változott meg az a hideg arckifejezése, azok a selymes, fekete tincsei, és vajon fekete szemének csillogása is kimúlt-e már érzelmeivel együtt. Az edzés alatt sokszor látta a szeme sarkából, amint Jiraiya szánakozva néz rá, tudva, miért küzd olyan elkeseredetten. De voltak olyan pillanatok, amikor még az a perverz sannin sem láthatta őt, és olyankor kiereszthette magából a fáradt feszültséget, ami néha teljesen az őrületbe kergette. Úgy viselkedett, mint holmi bolond, megpróbálva pusztán végtelen elszántságként ábrázolni. Még ha volt is valaki, aki a dolgok mögé látott, nem szólt róla... igen, talán Jiraiya mindvégig látta az igazságot, de ez is lényegtelen volt már... hiszen a halottak nem beszélnek, és még kevésbé oldják meg a problémákat.

Sasuke egy teljes hete lakott náluk, és azalatt Sakura minden este elment pár órára a kórházba segíteni, ők pedig mondhatni kihasználták a kettesben töltött időt. Naruto ellenkezés nélkül tűrte azokat a mindenhová elérő nedves csókokat, egyszerre finom és durva érintéseket, amint olyan helyeket érintenek meg, amik közelébe Sakura-chanon kívül még soha senkit sem engedett. Képtelen volt visszafojtani halk nyögéseit és izgató remegését, ami bizonyára csak erőt adott az Uchihának a folytatáshoz. Ő maga sem értette igazán, miért hagyta beleivódni azokat a mozdulatokat az emlékezetébe, ha legszívesebben örökre kitörölte volna őket. Sasuke szavakat suttogott neki, amikre ő nem tudott válaszolni, csak mély morgással adta tudtára, hogy megértette a jelentésüket. Ezen a hét napon nem létezett fehér és fekete, fény és árnyék, minden egybemosódott, mint egy rossz álomban. Amiből nem tudott, és nem is akart felébredni.

Először csak a Holdnak tudta be azt a vágytól fűtött éjszakát, de a későbbiekben már nem tudott több indokot felhozni magának, s csak szomorúan rótta fel a piros X-eket, mintha a lelkét mardosó bűntudatot is kiírhatta volna így magából.

Persze mikor Sakura hazatért, rögtön befeküdt mellé az ágyba – tudta, hiszen izmai megérezték az ágy besüppedését. Mennyire másabb volt Sakura keze, mint Sasukéé! Kisebb, finomabb és ezerszer törékenyebb; szeretően pihentette meg a szőke derekán, és sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy nemrég egy másik tenyér simított végig rajta olyan kéjesen. Narutónak sokszor egyenesen sírni lett volna kedve, vagy csak egyszerűen kilökni a rózsaszín hajút az ágyból, ám esze tudta, hogy nem teheti meg; ha az ő szívének is kell összetörnie, nem hagyhatja abba. Nem, amíg mindannyian életben vannak.

***

Bőre libabőrös lett, és pórusai kitágultak, amint lassan beleereszkedett egy kádnyi forró vízbe. Apró sóhajt hallatott, mielőtt teljesen elmerült benne, hagyva, hogy orra tövét is csiklandozza a víz. Tétován emelte fel a kezét, hogy belemarkoljon az őt körülvevő habba; mindig is imádta az ehhez hasonló vicces dolgokat, úgy érezte a hab szinte bekebelezi; egész szép halál lenne. Felkuncogott, szája széles mosolyra húzódott ezektől a vidám gondolatoktól, s csak hagyta, hogy bőrét lassan ráncosra szívja a víz... itt legalább nyugton lehetett, és nem kellett semmi másra sem gondolnia, csak a fürdőszobában lebegő pára szépségére, a testét csiklandozó apró hullámokra, és arra a fehér, hihetetlenül puha habra. Hosszú ideje először teljes mértékben elégedettnek érezte magát, de mint tudjuk, semmi sem tarthat örökké.

Szoborként hevert a már csak langyos vízzel teli kádban, s bár szemei csukva voltak, összes érzékszervét nem tudta kikapcsolni; tisztán hallotta, ahogy lassan csikorogva nyílik az ajtó. Pedig úgy emlékezett rá, hogy bezárta... Sakura-chan még nem érkezhetett haza, akkor biztosan...

Szíve hevesen ütődött hozzá a mellkasához, és egy tapodtat sem mozdult. Talán ha mozdulatlan marad, s úgy tesz, mint aki alszik, a férfi kimegy... különben is, mit keres itt? Világosan megmondta neki, hogy ne merje zavarni fürdőzés közben. Sasuke annyira, de annyira makacs tudott lenni!

Az ajtó lassan becsukódott, meztelen talpak értek hozzá a hideg kőhöz, kiváltva az idegen remegését. Ám ez nem állíthatta meg abban, hogy egyre közelebb és közelebb érjen a kádhoz, a benne ülő férfi nem kis megrökönyödésére. Bár nem láthatta, de hosszú, sápadt ujjak közeledtek az arcához, míg a másik kéz a kád szélét markolta, hogy el ne csússzon a vizes padlón. Sasuke szemei félig lecsukódtak, ahogy beszívta a tusfürdő és Naruto mámorító illatát.

„Hn... csak nem... jázmin?" tűnődött Sasuke, miközben ujjai egyre közelebb értek, legbelül kissé félve, hogy még egy centiméter, és ez a látomás szertefoszlik. De végül a Sors megadta neki amire vágyott; óvatosan érintette meg azt a békés arcot, végighúzva hüvelykujját az egyik csíkon. Régen örök rejtély volt számára, azok a csíkok miért csúfítják el az arcát, de később megértette... nem is igazán a Kyuubi miatt voltak ott, hanem hogy csak még aranyosabbá és ellenállhatatlanabbá tegyék az ezúttal nyugodt szőkeséget.

Ujjai elszakadtak a puha bőrtől, és ezúttal már ajkaival közeledett felé. Naruto idegesen érezte meg egyre közelebb és közelebb az arcát érő meleg leheletet, bal kezét ökölbe szorította a jótékonyan takaró hab alatt, minden annyira zavaros volt. Ha kívülről szemléli, bizonyára egy romantikus és izgató jelenetnek lehetett volna a szemtanúja, de ez esetben csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ó istenem, most mi lesz...

Sasuke teljesen lehunyta obszidián szemeit, ő maga is csodálkozott ezen a hihetetlen finomságon. Nem sorolta magát a gyengéd szeretők sorába, de a helyzet, a pillanat egyszerűen ezt kívánta meg, nem volt most itt helye semmiféle durvaságnak. Különös... hacsak egy napig nem érhetett úgy Narutóhoz, máris beleőrült a magányba és a vágyba, nem törődve vele, mit is tesz. Néha megcsapta a bűntudat szele, de a szőke nyögései rögtön el is tüntették azt. Annyira jó volt elmerülni a másikban, tudva, hogy az övé, akármit is tesz a rózsaszín hajú... hiába voltak ők ketten házasok, mégis minden este, bárminemű ellenkezés nélkül ajánlotta fel Naruto a testét neki, és csakis neki. Habár nappal Sakurával váltottak csókokat, azok az emlékek mind feledésbe merültek az éjszaka eljövetelével, elhozva számukra az ő életüket. Sasuke tudta, hogy az embernek csak egy élete lehet, mégsem akart kiszállni. Azt akarta, hogy Naruto az ő nevét suttogja szerelmesen... hiszen a szőke sokkal többet érez iránta barátságnál, csak Sakura iránti bűntudata akadályozza meg, hogy teljes szívéből képes legyen szeretni őt... ez az egyszerű érzés képes felülkerekedni rajta. Ilyen pillanatokban őszintén tudta gyűlölni szerelmét; ha erősebbé válna, és sikerülne a lelkiismeret fölösleges érzését kitörölnie magából, ők együtt lehetnének, boldogan. Két hónap múlva pedig elköltöznének ebből a szánalmas házból, új életet kezdhetnének... nem lenne szükségük senkire sem, csak egymásra. Csak a másik ölelésére, hangjára, egész lényére... az élet tökéletessé válna. „Már csak ezt a kellemetlen tényezőt kéne kiiktatni." fejezte be gondolatmenetét az Uchiha, éppen hogy csak hozzáérve a fürdőző ajkaihoz.

Naruto hirtelen nyitotta ki szemeit, és már cselekedett is. Kisebb szívbajjal küzdve lökte el magától a feketét, eközben felállt a kádban, és kezeit csípőre téve bámulta dühösen a padlón kikötött Uchihát. Kezeit lassan maga mellé ejtette – rájőve, hogy az előbbi póz minden volt, csak nem férfias -, tekintetével szinte fel tudta volna nyársalni a tarkóját bőszen masszírozó társát. Amaz kissé megszédült a földdel és a csempézett fallal való találkozástól, ám rögtön vissza is nyerte eszméletét, amint megpillantotta az őt ellökő férfi elé terülő „bájait". Naruto nem értette, Sasuke miért néz rá olyan szemekkel, de aztán ahogy lejjebb pillantott leesett neki a dolog, és gyorsan visszamerült a habba.

- Mi van dobe, mit szégyenlősködsz? Mintha nem láttalak volna még meztelenül – a fekete nem bírt visszafojtani egy halk, gúnyos kuncogást, Naruto nemes egyszerűséggel csak főtt rák színűre pirult.

- Takarodj kifelé! - ordított rá az ismét komoly arcát felvevő feketére; senki nem hallhatta őket, talán csak egy ANBU, de az kit érdekelt ebben a percben? Végre rózsaszín köd boríthatta el az agyát, csak egy órácskára, erre ez az ostoba Uchiha megzavarja. „Mit képzel magáról?!"

- Még úgysem csináltuk a kádban – csillantak meg a fekete szemek, gazdájuk pedig megpróbált közeledni a másik felé, de az ismét egy kiáltással jutalmazta a próbálkozást.

- Hagyj már békén, szeretnék megfürdeni! Nyugodtan, és egyedül – nyomva meg az utolsó szót, azt gondolva, hogy mindhiába. Még ő maga is meglepődött, mikor Sasuke mozdulatlanná dermedt, egyetlen egy szó hagyva el piroskás ajkait.

- Rendben – megfordult, levéve pillantását a szőkéről, az ajtó felé masírozva. Fogait hangtalanul csikorgatta; lábai maguktól vitték előre, kifelé ebből az őrjítően kicsi helységből.

Naruto halk sóhajjal pillantott rá a becsukódó ajtóra, ismét magányosan, csupán a habot hagyva meg egyetlen társaként. Nyugodtan sóhajtott fel, felcsapongó gondolatai belevesztek a mindent körbevevő párába.

***

Egy álmot látott. Földön hevert, feltehetőleg fűben, hiszen meztelen karját sok-sok apró fonalhoz hasonlatos valami csiklandozta meg. Ám ettől mégsem támadt nevetős kedve, ugyanis valami folyadék is beterítette őt. A bőrén, szíve közelében érezte a melegséget, de fogalma sem volt róla, mi az – vagy nagyon is tudta, egyszerűen csak nem akart tudomást venni róla. A távolban mintha hangokat vélt volna hallani, de talán csak a képzelete játszadozott vele. Valami megérintette a haját, hogy egy madár vagy egy emberi kéz volt-e az, arról fogalma sem volt. Mellkasa üregében dobogott a szíve, még igen, de érezte, hogy már nem sokáig... hiszen ujjai sem mozdultak már, szempillái túlságosan elnehezedtek, ahogy mintha orrlyukai is kevesebbszer tágultak volna ki, éhesen magához kapkodva a levegőt. Ilyen érzés lehet meghalni? Egyszerre tudni és nem tudni a körülötted lévő világról, azokról a dolgokról, amik egykoron hozzá kapcsoltak. És a vég, amit nem tudhat senki sem pontosan, éppen csak megsejthet... s a félelem, ami olyan bénító, hogy legszívesebben sírnál. Mégsem megy, mert ilyen állapotban még erre sem vagy képes. Csak remélni tudta, hogy létezik a halál után valami, akár élet, akár valami egészen más... nem akarta még elveszteni a tudatát. Élni akart... élni... élni és nevetni...

- Eh! - szisszent fel Naruto, ugyanis teljesen kihűlt a víz. Fogalma sem volt, mikor aludt el fürdés közben, de a bőre libabőrös lett, lábujjait összeszorította a hirtelen hidegre. Vacogva tápászkodott ki a kádból, egy természetesen narancssárga törülközőt magához véve, azzal törölgetve végig kidolgozott testét. Sohasem volt vele semmi problémája, csak egy-két karcolás éktelenkedett rajta, de hát a shinobi küldetések már csak ezzel jártak. Ráadásul Tsunade sokszor egy-egy A vagy S szintű küldetéssel is megbízta, felhozva, hogy ő az egyik legerősebb jounin a faluban. Naruto élvezte, hogy az öreg hölgy elismeri, de még mindig vágyott arra, hogy Hokagévé válhasson. Ám egyelőre Tsunade sem szándékozott megválni a tisztségétől, azt is hangoztatva, hogy a férfi hiába erősödött meg, Konoha vezetőjének posztjára még mindig nem alkalmas. Persze Naruto nem is önmaga lett volna, hogy ha a számtalan ehhez hasonló mondat le tudná törni a lelkesedését. Ha kitörik a karjait és a lábait, akkor is meg fogja csinálni. Mert bízik benne, hogy meg tudja tenni, az emberek érdekében... és egy kicsit saját magáért is.

Magára öltötte fekete pizsamáját, s egy ásítással kísérve csoszogott végig a nappalin, egyenesen a hálószoba felé. Agya teljesen üres volt, így sikerült meglepődnie a szobában fogadó látványtól; pedig már egy teljes hete „élvezhette" ezt.

Sasuke félmeztelenül ült az ágyon, fejét a csillagos ég felé tartva, szinte beleveszve a látványba. Fényük megvilágította tökéletesen kidolgozott mellkasát, ívelt nyakát, vékony és izmos karjait... Narutónak akaratlanul is egy vámpír jutott eszébe, aki már alig várja, hogy megjelenjen a Hold, és elkaphassa áldozatát. Kívülről egy szelíd báránynak, egy igéző létformának tűnik, de jaj annak, aki a közelébe merészkedik...

Az Uchiha elszakította tekintetét az égboltról, és immár Narutóra függesztette, végigmérve őt lábujjaitól a feje búbjáig. Kihasználva a szőke mélaságát élvezhette volna még a látványt, ám ő többet akart. Sokkal, de sokkal többet.

Egy laza mozdulattal állt fel az ágyról, és kapta el kedvese csuklóját, ugyanazzal a lendülettel az ágyra lökve őt. Narutónak még pislognia sem volt ideje, Sasuke máris fekvőtámasz pozícióban támasztotta ki magát fölötte, s még annak átható pillantásait is el kellett viselnie magán. Néha volt egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy Sasuke át tud látni a ruháin, annyira bámulja őt.

A fekete már hajolt oda hozzá, hogy vörös folttal ékesítse nyaka érzékeny bőrét, mikor kibukkant belőle egy mondat, ami megállásra kényszerítette társát.

- Nem... nem hagyhatnánk ki ezúttal?

Nyelt egy nagyot, amint Sasuke eltávolodott tőle, és már megint úgy bámult rá... gyűlölte ezt a tekintetet. Mintha belé látna, és kényszerítené azokra a dolgokra, amiket ő nem akar.

- Fáradt vagyok – próbálta menteni a dolgot Naruto, idegesen nevetgélve, kezeit maga elé emelve. - Kimerítő volt ez a nap, nem?

- Nem – felelte Sasuke, megnyalintva az egyik tenyeret, kiváltva a mutatóujj apró behajlását. - Ugyanis nem mozdulhatok ki innen, ergo nincs mit csinálnom. Nem vagyok a szobalányotok sem, hogy én takarítsak.

- Oké, de... bűzlök az izzadtságtól.

- Az előbb fürödtél meg.

- Té-tényleg! - _„Mi van kölyök, kifogytál a kifogásokból? Most mit parázol? Hát nem ezt teszed már hatodik napja, gyerünk, tedd meg a hetediken is."_ beszélt Narutóhoz az a kis hangocska, vagy talán a Kyuubi... de ennek most úgysem volt jelentősége. Ezúttal nem akarta... csak aludni akart, pihenni... Sakura most keményen dolgozik, ő meg mit tesz? Így is túl sokáig bírta már, meg kell mondania Sasukének. Meg fogja érteni... hiszen ő is bizonyára csak azt akarja, hogy ő boldog legyen, nem? Legalább egy próbát kell tennie, mielőtt túl késő lesz. _„Már most késő..."_

- Igazán mást is tehetnék érted, ugye, Sasuke? - mintha hangja a távolban szólalt volna meg, annyira nem érezte a magáénak. De nem tudott neki megálljt parancsolni. - Sokkal nyugodtabban túlélhetnénk a hátralévő heteket, nem kéne aggódnunk amiatt sem, hogy Sakura-chan esetleg... köhöm, ránk talál. A te lelkednek, és az enyémének is megnyugvást jelentene...

- Miket beszélsz, Naruto – szakította félbe a fekete, szemeit ezúttal nem csak vágy uralta, hanem valami egészen más is; képes lett volna elnyelni az egész világot velük, de főleg az alatta fekvő, kapkodó lélegzetű férfit. - Tudtommal te voltál az, aki nem tudott lemondani rólam, akármennyire is kértelek rá. Olyan dolgokat mondtam neked, hogy „már elszakítottam a köztünk lévő köteléket", vagy „nincs rád többé szükségem". Te vagy az oka mindennek, annak, hogy nem tudtam elszakadni tőled. Erre csak nem azt veszem ki a szavaidból, hogy el akarsz dobni magadtól? Naruto, hogy te milyen álszent is vagy valójában.

- Én...!

- És még engem neveznek az emberek gonosz bűnözőnek? - kérdezte ironikusan Sasuke, Damoklész kardjaként lebegve Naruto feje fölött. - Minden lány csak a külsőm és a tehetségem miatt volt belém zúgva, arról persze gőzük sem volt, milyen vagyok valójában. A falu a nevem miatt tisztelt, mert én voltam az utolsó Uchiha. Nem tápláltak irántam igazi érzéseket, egyszerűen csak azért voltak körülöttem, hogy ne legyek magányos. De arra talán nem gondoltak, hogy engem egy cseppet sem érdekelnek – karizmai megfeszültek, mellkasa fel s alá emelkedett, ahogy magához vette az éltető levegőt. - Én voltam az áruló, Naruto? Most ki árul el kit, hm? - Naruto már válaszra is nyitotta a száját, de az Uchiha nem hagyta közbe szólni. - Önző módon életben tartasz, magadhoz láncolod a lelkemet, aztán megtagadod ezt az egyszerű kívánságomat. Tudom, hogy ami köztünk van nem puszta bajtársiasság, vagy barátság... több annál, érted? Három éven keresztül én jártam a fejedben, minden éjszaka velem álmodtál, arról képzelegve, hogy visszatérek Konohába. Hát itt vagyok, most már ideje tényleg boldognak lenned, nem? Neked tényleg semmi sem jó...

- Boldog vagyok! - kiáltott fel végre Naruto, végig sem gondolva, mit is kéne most mondania. Egy ilyen helyzetben nem volt helyük a megfontolt, józan szavaknak, most csak az érzések számítottak. Azoknak a kimondásában pedig nem volt szüksége gyakorlatra. - Nem poénból mondtam, hogy ha kell, áldozzanak fel helyetted. És akkor... abban a csatában sem fölöslegesen áldoztam fel az életemet. Úgy éreztem, hogy azt kell tennem, mert fontos vagy nekem.

Soha semmi nem maradt meg annyira az emlékeiben, mint a tíz évvel ezelőtti harcnak az emléke, mikor is a Taka és az Akatsuki betört Konohába, hogy elpusztítsák azt. Számtalan ember vesztette életét, barátok és ellenségek egyaránt, őrült módon kavarva meg az életben maradottak lelkét, és roncsolva a testüket. Naruto sem volt kivétel, sőt, talán ő szenvedte el a legtöbbet, sebekkel tarkítva térve vissza a harcmezőről. Bár a teste sem volt karcolásmentes, a szíve, a lelke... mosollyal az arcán tűrte a fájdalmat, s azt is, ahogy bekísérik Konoha épen maradt kórházába.

Sasuke sem volt ezzel másképp. Azt hitte a szíve már nem létezik, de akkor egy újabb apró darab volt képes letörni belőle. Egy bizonyos pillanat maradt meg teljesen benne, amitől egyszerre melegség és kín töltötte el magányos perceiben, újra és újra visszaidézve minden egyes hangot, és a vér olyan jellegzetes illatát.

***

„_A testemet olyan nehéznek éreztem, hogy még a karomnak is csak annyi ereje volt, hogy a szememre tudjam szorítani tenyerem. Vörös folyadékot éreztem végigszántani arcom bal oldalán, hisz kissé megviselt az Amaterasu. Milyen erős férfi, gondoltam magamban, hogy még az örökké égő fekete lángok sem hagytak sérülést a testén. Mintha csak néhány hajszála égett volna ki tőle csupán, s bár nem láthattam a maszktól, biztos voltam benne, hogy gúnyosan vigyorog rajtam. Lám, a klánja utolsó, és egyben legfiatalabb tagja mocskosan térdelt előtte, félig-meddig megalázkodva előtte. Egész életemben semmit sem gyűlöltem jobban, mint a tehetetlenséget, amikor az izmok nem engedelmeskednek az akaratomnak, és kiszolgáltat az ellenség kényének-kedvének. A Halál erdejében is ugyanezt éreztem, mikor a félelemtől meg sem tudtam mozdulni. Undorodtam magamtól, a világtól, úgy általában mindentől. Bezzeg Itachi soha meg sem rezzent, nyugodtan szállt szembe az ellenféllel, és fölényesen győzött felette. Tudom, hogy én is csak azért tudtam legyőzni, mert ő azt akarta. Az igazság pillanatában hullattam újra, és véglegesen utoljára könnyeket, de meg kell értenie, meg kellett siratnom. A bátyámat, aki a körülmények áldozata lett, és Konoháé. Madara azt ígérte, segít elpusztítanom ezt a szánalmas falut, és bosszút állni Itachi haláláért. Nem is értem, miért bíztam meg benne, amikor soha nem helyezhettem bizodalmamat senkibe sem. Apánk is mindig ezt hajtogatta... hogy az csak gyengeséghez vezet, ellágyul a szívünk, és álmunkban ölnek meg minket hőn szeretett barátaink. Rohadt naivitásom űzött bele abba a helyzetbe is._

_- Bocsáss meg, Sasuke-kun – mondta gúnyosan Madara, megbecsült katanámat tartva hozzá méltatlan kezében. - Értékelem az erőfeszítéseidet, Itachi is biztosan nagyon büszke lenne rád. De a te feladatod itt véget ért, már nem vagy hasznunkra. Azt pedig nem akarjuk, hogy valami hirtelen elhatározásból az életemre akarj törni, nem igaz? - úgy beszélt hozzám, mint ahogy egy értetlen kölyökhöz szokás; ha képes lettem volna mozogni, már nem egy végtagja kicsavarása miatt nyüszített volna a földön. - Ég veled, Sasuke-kun. Add át üdvözletem a bátyádnak._

_Az a szemét... ki tudtam volna kaparni azt a maradék szemét is, és elásni a föld mélyére. Katanám pengéjén megcsillant a fény; hányszor néztem erre a csillanásra olyan szeretetteljesen, mintha a saját gyermekemet pillantanám meg. Ezúttal azonban a gyermek félelmet gerjesztett bennem... félelmet a haláltól és az elmúlástól, hiszen tudtam, hogy ha itt és most az a penge a szívembe fúródik, le kell mondanom a bosszúmról. Ami egészen idáig éltetett, ami miatt mindennap ettem és ittam, lélegeztem és edzettem... hogy elérjek az utam végére. Aztán egyszer csak befordulok egy sarkon, és zsákutcára bukkanok, de visszaút az már nincs. Lehunytam a szemem, kényszerítve testemet, hogy tegyen valamit._

„_Mozdulj már.." mondtam el magamban, majd egyre csak ismételtem, mint valami mantrát. „Mozdulj már, mozdulj már, mozdulj már, mozdulj már!" Hiába volt minden, most már a szememet sem akartam kinyitni, a térdeléssel viszont nem hagytam fel; nem, amíg élek, nem fogok megalázkodni teljesen. Megölhetnek, de a méltóságom megmarad, gondoltam akkor. Úgy gondoltam a halálra, mint egy ostoba gyermek; talán nem is lesz olyan rossz. Hazugság. A halálnál nincs is rosszabb, ami megtörténhet velünk az életben._

_Emelkedett a kar, belehasított a levegőbe a kard, vér illata töltötte be a levegőt. De valami különös volt... egyáltalán nem éreztem, hogy a szívem lassan leállni kényszerül, s szívem helyett is az arcom másik felét érte a folyadék. Hitetlenkedve nyitottam ki a szememet – hiszen már meg kellett volna halnom -, a látvány viszont megbénított. Pár másodperc után szippantottam egy nagyot a bűzlő levegőből, szívem őrült dobogása pedig nagyon is bizonyította számomra, hogy igaz, hát tényleg élek. De csakis azért, mert egy fiú előttem állt, és az enyém helyett az ő teste tartotta biztosan a vörös pengéjű katanát._

_Karjait enyhén kitárta, szőke tincseit megborzolta a szél, szája széléről is folyt a vér, ahogy a ruháján is, végig a combján, egészen a térdéig. A mellkasába fúródott a penge, keresztülhatolt a testen, majd a hátán keresztül távozott, én pedig megrökönyödtem a látványtól, attól függetlenül, hányban is volt már eddig részem. Shinobi vagyok, ők pedig hozzá vannak szokva ehhez. Akkor viszont csak tátogtam, mint egy kétségbeesett hal a hálóban, és nem akartam elhinni, hogy ez igaz lehet. Az én zsigereimnek kellett volna elpusztulniuk, nekem kellett volna vért köpnöm a már közel sem olyan zöld fűre, ahogy szintén az én tisztségem lett volna hős módjára a „királykisasszony" elé ugrani. Nem futotta könnyekre, vagy fölösleges hálálkodásokra, csupán egyetlen dolgot volt erőm megkérdezni._

_- Miért... miért védtél meg, usuratonkachi? -kiabáltam rekedten, szinte tudatlanul. Naruto hangja szelíden susogott a fülembe, mintha csak egy szerelmi vallomás lett volna._

_- Nem tudom... magától mozdult a testem._

_Dobe, te csaló... hiszen én is ugyanezt mondtam, mikor megvédtelek Hakutól, gondoltam magamban keserédesen. Valld csak be te Jinchuuriki, hogy a tested izmai is értem kiáltottak akkor, elvesztetted elméd felett az irányítást, azért védtél meg. Pedig egészen fölösleges volt az életed áldoznod értem, soha nem kértem tőled ilyet._

_Hátra sem fordította a fejét, nem nézett rám, mikor lábai felmondták a szolgálatot. A penge kihúzódott törékeny testéből, ami végül zuhanni kezdett, s a kemény talajon ért földet. Oldalra borulva folyt a vér a szíve közeléből, vörösre festve körülötte mindent. Csak egy áldozat volt, egy olyan ember, akit bárki maga elé állíthat pajzsnak, ő pedig még csak nem is tiltakozik ellene. Annyira meg akar felelni másoknak, hogy arra nem is gondol; mi lesz vele? Élj magadnak Naruto, szeresd magadat, hidd el, boldog leszel._

_Hiába suttogtam ezeket a szavakat a testedtől alig néhány centire, nem feleltél nekem, és nem érintetted meg az arcomat, hogy „jól van, nincs semmi baj. Én itt vagyok melletted..."_

***

- Akkor miért, Naruto? - kérdezte az Uchiha, egyik kezével kissé tétován érintve meg a másik csípőjét. - a mozdulataid szex közben, azok a sóhajok és rezzenések... minden arról árulkodik, hogy valójában igenis élvezed... dobe.

- A szex nem egyenlő a szeretettel! - mondta kétségbeesetten Naruto, akaratlanul is beleborzongva az alig hozzáérő ujjak simogatásába.

- Azért vagy velem, mert élve akarsz engem látni... nem igaz? - Sasuke oda sem figyelt a másik szavaira, keze áttért a fejre, beletúrva a selymes, szőke fürtökbe. Naruto hirtelen pirult el; a méregtől, mert társa rá sem bagózik előbbi mondatára, s a szégyentől... tényleg ennyire önző lenne? Szeretkezni valakivel, mert ezt tartod helyesnek... ez minden, csak nem jó dolog! Önmagát mindig egy kedves, jó szándékú embernek tartotta, de Sasuke még ezt a szilárd elképzelését is képes volt most megkavarni. Baka Sasuke!

- D-Dehogy is! - _„Hazudsz... mindenkinek... mindig..."_

- Nem tudsz hazudni, dobe... soha sem tudtál. - hajolt közelebb a fekete hajú férfi, lehelete a másik bajuszcsíkos arcát csiklandozta. - Még magadnak sem ismered be, de nem a félelmed... az érzéseid hajtanak, amiket soha nem tudtál észérvekkel elfojtani magadban. Hiszen ismerlek, usuratonkachi - mosolyodott el enyhén Sasuke, élvezve ezeket a beceneveket. Régebben cukkolásból használta ezeket a szőkén, de aztán egészen megváltozott a jelentésük. Nem tudott elszakadni tőlük, Narutóhoz és hozzá tartoztak; mások szerelmes szavakat suttogtak, számukra ezek voltak, amitől megdobbant a szívük.

Látva Naruto zavarodottságát, mocskosul kihasználta a helyzetet. Hangja mély volt és lágy, izgató és behízelgő.

- Te mondtad mindig, hogy az álarcom mögé rejtem az érzéseimet... de igazából te vagy az, aki nem ismeri be őket. Ideje bevallani, usuratonkachi... szeretsz engem. - egy csók a kiszáradt, puha ajkakra. - akarsz engem... - egy csók a hosszú, mámorító nyakra. - amióta csak megláttuk egymást annál a stégnél, azóta vártál erre a pillanatra... - végül egy apró harapás a fülkagylóra, és lassú, érzéki suttogás. - hogy a magamévá tehesselek.

Nyikordult az ágy, megfeszült az izom, mozogtak a hangszálak, és eltűnt az önkontroll. Eltűntek a gondolatok, a kételyek, és vágyak és a félelmek, csak a puszta szenvedély maradt meg, amivel most tökéletesen meg voltak elégedve mind a ketten. Sasuke őrülten tudott gyűlölni, és ugyanilyen őrülten tudott szeretni is. Itachi halála a bánat legmélyebb gödrébe taszította, Narutóval való szeretkezése pedig a gyönyör legmagasabb csúcsára repítette fel. Vadul harapdálta a másik nyakát, lilára és vörösre szívva azt, majd hevesen markolta meg a csípőjét, és hatolt belé. Ezúttal nem szándékozott kifejezetten gyengéd lenni, ha úgy érezte hogy durva akar lenni, akkor az lett. Néha megállt egy kicsit, hogy finoman végignyalintson a szőke mellbimbóin, vagy végignyalja az arca egyik felét, egészen a szeme sarkáig, vagy csak egyszerűen belecsókoljon a másik köldökébe.

Naruto felmordult, nyögött és sóhajtozott, belemarkolva a lepedőbe. Ugyanaz az élmény volt, mint az utóbbi pár napban, mégis... egészen máshogy tálalva. Szóval mindvégig ő hazudott volna? Meglehet. Azok az érintések jól estek neki, de Sakura-chan arcképe egész végig ott lebegett az arca előtt, és a tudat, hogy neki felesége van. Amikor összeházasodtak, úgy húzta az ujjára a gyűrűt, hogy egy örökké tartó ígéretet tett neki. Viszont Sasukének is megígérte, hogy visszahozza őt, és Konohában marasztalja. Két ígéretet kellett volna teljesítenie, a szíve kétfelé húzta, két kívánság nyomta a lelkét, ő pedig nem tehetett mást, mint őrlődött közöttük.

- Sasuke... - ha nem éppen a takarót markolta volna éppen, bizonyára a szája elé tette volna a kezét, rögtön a mondat után. Az Uchiha éppen ekkor hatolt belé, de félig megállt mozdulatában. „Most... azt mondta..."gondolta Sasuke, szinte meg sem érezve, ahogy az izmok izzó forróságban tapadnak rá férfiasságára. Naruto szeretkezésük alatt soha nem mondott semmit, pláne nem a nevét... ilyen kéjesen, ilyen izzadt és égő testtel. Kíváncsian végigsimította az alatta fekvő férfi mellkasát, tisztán kitapintva, milyen hevesen dobog a szíve. Hosszú idő után félmosolyra húzta a száját, tövig merülve kedvesében, belesuttogva a fülébe.

- Mondd még a nevem... kérlek...

Naruto figyelmét félig az alsótestébe nyilalló fájdalom kötötte le, de másik fele engedelmeskedett az édes parancsnak.

- Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke...

A fekete hajú nem kért többet, nem szólt egy szót sem, csak korábbi mozdulataihoz képest igen csak óvatosan mozgott a fiúban. Mindkettejük homlokára rátapadtak hol világos, hol sötét hajtincseik, szorosan ölelték egymást, most először. Naruto boldognak érezte magát, önfeledten szeretkeztek, szinte egymás bőrébe lélegezve, lábait átkulcsolta a másik derekán, hogy még jobban érezhesse. Sasuke meglepődött rajta, de egyáltalán nem bánta. Úgy volt az övé, hogy az Uzumaki is akarta a dolgot, és ez mérhetetlen örömmel töltötte el. Bárcsak az éjszaka nem ért volna véget, és egy egész életen át tarthatott volna, anélkül a rózsaszín liba nélkül...

- Fiúk, megjöttem!

***

- Naruto... drágám, alszol?

- Nem... nem igazán – fordult oda halvány mosollyal feleségéhez, megcsókolva a homlokát. A nő rózsaszín tincsei csak egy pillanatra csiklandozták az arcát, rögtön mellé is feküdt, átkarolva őt. Naruto érezte, amint puha ajkak érintik a nyakát, rögtön beleborzongott az érzésbe. Teste ki volt merülve, így csak belemorgott az éjszakába.

- Kérlek, most ne... fáradt vagyok.

Sakura megmerevedett, szerencsére a sötétség jótékonyan elrejtette arckifejezéseit, de hangját már nem tudta.

- Semmi baj... jó éjszakát.

***

„Még szerencse, hogy itt van ez az átkozott fürdőszoba." gondolta Sasuke, amint a szobából nyíló apró fürdőszobában álló zuhanyzóban ült, a falnak támaszkodott, és még mindig merev tagját húzogatta, néma csöndben; mivel nem sikerült Narutóval befejezniük, amit elkezdtek, saját magának kellett gondoskodnia kis problémájáról. Már megtanulta a hangtalan önkielégítés módját, amit most kiválóan tudott alkalmazni, pláne tudja majd gyakorolni, ha hasonló helyzetekbe fognak kerülni a hátralévő hetekben. Átkozott Sakura! Persze ez is csak Naruto hibája, ő beszélt annyira, ezért nem tudtak időben végezni.

Sebaj... holnap is van éjszaka.


	6. Kell valaki

Megjegyzés: Mindenki fél és vágyakozik valamire, mi nem lehet az övé; és a múltban meghal egy nagyon fontos személy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke unalmában a házaspár szobájában lévő szekrényben kutakodott, hátha talál valamit, ami képes lefoglalni. A TV-ben éppen nem volt semmi jó műsor, a házat pedig nem hagyhatta el; mi tagadás, nagyon unta már a bezártságot.

Fekete nadrágjának zsebéből egy piros toll kupakja kandikált ki, mivel nemrég egy X-et rótt fel a naptárba. Már csak egy hónap volt hátra a próbaidejéből, és ezalatt nem telt el olyan éjszaka, hogy szőke, volt csapattársával ne szeretkeztek volna. Igazán élvezte ezeket az éjszakákat, ezek vitték el egyik napról a másikra, szinte bele sem gondolva a jövőbe. De a tény nagyon is kezdett nyomasztóvá válni, hogy alig némi idő múlva vége lesz a mély sóhajok hallgatásának, nem fogja megízlelni Naruto mézédes csókjait... hiszen nem fog vele egy házban lakni, az pedig elég feltűnő lenne, ha minden éjjel látnák az emberek, ahogy átjár hozzá. Semmi közük nem volt a kapcsolatukhoz, titokban kellett tartaniuk, ha azt akarták, hogy virágozzon. Sasuke magában örült, hogy kedvese a kezdetekhez képest immár élvezi mindazt, amit együtt véghez visznek, egyre gyakrabban sóhajtja a nevét beteljesülés közben, néha még előtte is. Lassan, de biztosan haladtak előre a dolgok, Sakurának pedig sejtelme sem volt az egészről. Mindig leírhatatlan rossz érzéssel a szívében bújt ki az ölelő karok közül, és úgy vette fel a ruháit, mintha azok képesek lennének szétmarni a bőrét. Ám meg kellett tennie; sokszor kockáztatott már Narutóval kapcsolatban, de ezúttal nem akart. Nem azért ment vissza ebbe a tetves, romlott faluba, hogy aztán tönkremenjenek az elképzelései. Hiába, egészen kiskorától kezdve birtokló típus volt, ami az övé volt, annál nem engedte, hogy más hozzáérjen. Ez a helyzet bizonyos kivételnek számított, hiszen egy ujjal sem nyúlt hozzá eddig Sakurához, hogy is tehette volna meg; az ANBU figyelte őket, bár profizmusukból kifolyólag nem vehette észre őket. Nem szólhattak bele az életükbe, így teljesen lényegtelen volt számukra, hogy miféle szerelmi háromszöget figyelnek meg éppen – de egy gyilkosságot nagyon is módjukban áll megakadályozni, és megtorolni. Akkor pedig őt magát egészen biztosan halálra ítélik, s talán Narutot is, az egyezség értelmében... akármennyire is utálta ezt az érzést, de meg volt kötve a keze, pontosan ugyanúgy, mint a Konohába hurcolása napján.

Az a nap olybá tűnt, mintha évekkel ezelőtt esett volna meg, pedig csak alig egy hónap telt el azóta. Mintha Narutóval a kezdetek kezdetétől szeretők lettek volna, a titkos kapcsolatukat beárnyékolandó rózsaszín hajúval. Ez a momentum nagyon zavarta, de egyelőre nem volt esély a kiiktatására. Viszont azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a próbaidő lejárta után az esély még jobban le fog csökkenni, míg végül zéróra esik le.

Egy, sötétzöld bársonyba kötött könyvecskét talált egy fiókban – közvetlen az alatt, amiben Naruto az alsóneműit tartotta -, érdeklődve forgatta ujjai között. Nem volt rajta se pecsét, lakat, de még írás sem, hogy mi is lehet ez. Sasuke engedett kíváncsiságának, s a közepénél kinyitotta a könyvet, rácsodálkozva a látottakra.

Ugyanis egy fényképalbum volt. Közvetlen előtte az a bizonyos fénykép mutogatta magát, amit mind a hárman megkaptak néhai senseijüktől – első közös képük, amin Kakashi egyik keze az ő, másik keze Naruto fejét fogta, Sakura pedig vidáman vigyorgott közöttük. Lapozott egyet, s a következő fényképen ugyanaz a brigád mosolygott rá; rajta kívül. Naruto és Sakura akkor 15 évesek voltak, érezhető volt szájuk szegletében egy aprócska vágy, hogy az inkább lefelé kerekedjen. Hiányozhatott nekik.

Lustán, ráérősen lapozgatta a könyvet, csak nézve, mennyi emlékből maradt ki az elmúlt évek során. Egyre és egyre öregebbé váltak az alakok, a háttér is változott, de még a szemük csillogása is. Konoha ugyanolyan maradt, a benne élők azonban egészen nagy változáson estek át, vonásaik megkomolyodtak, a bugyuta vigyorokat lassacskán érett mosolyok vették át. Látszólag mindenki boldog volt és kiegyensúlyozott, az Uchiha nagy kérdőjelként lebegett a papírlapokon. Mintha csak azt kiabálná: „Hol van Sasuke? Szerinted visszatér? Látjuk valaha is az arcát? És azokat az obszidián szemeket? Hát azt az ébenfekete hajat? Gyere vissza... hiányzol... én várok rád..."

Elérkezett a legutolsóhoz, kifejezéstelen tekintettel tanulmányozva a képet.

„Kakashi-sensei, mi?" gondolatai elkalandoztak kissé az ősz hajú férfira, ugyanis egyes-egyedül pózolt, maszkja természetesen ott virított rajta, eltakarva az arcát. Úgy szerette a férfit, mintha az apja lett volna; mélységesen tisztelte, s számára ő volt a követendő példa, valaki, akire hasonlítani szeretett volna, sokkal inkább, mint a saját édesapjára. Emlékezett, egy időben ki akarták deríteni, mit is rejthet az a titokzatos maszk, de akárhányszor is próbálkoztak, sohasem sikerült. S mivel most már a föld alatt nyugszik, már nem is fogja megtudni. Szívesen találkozott volna legalább még egyszer mesterével, elmondani neki, mit is jelentett számára valójában, és megköszönni, hogy régen neki tanította meg a Chidorit, bebizonyítva, hogy bízik benne. Nem is tudva, hogy mekkora hibát követett el ezzel.

- Sasuke-kun, te meg mit...

Az Uchiha hátrafordította fejét, bár kétsége sem volt afelől, kihez is tartozhat a gondolatait megszakító hang. Sakura állt az ajtóban, láthatóan csodálkozva, hogy „újdonsült" lakótársa az Ő cuccai közt turkál. Ám amint meglátta kezében az albumot, némileg kisimultak vonásai, és egy szomorú mosoly kúszott fel az arcára, ahogy közelebb lépkedett hozzá.

- Kakashi-sensei... már...

- Meghalt, nemde? - Sakura meglepődött, nem várta, hogy a fekete bármit is mondjon. Hiszen eddig csak akkor szólt hozzá, ha nagyon muszáj volt, bár ezt a helyzetet némileg megértette; látta, még nagyon régen, hogy Sasuke számára fontos a senseijük, így hát a halála sem hagyhatta hidegen. Erőtlenül bólintott egyet, de mivel a másik visszafordult közben a képhez, szavakkal is kifejezte igenlését.

- Meg... tudom, hogy sokat jelentett a számodra. Hidd el, a számunkra is. Miután elmentél – itt tartott pár pillanatnyi szünetet, majd erőt áramoltatva magába folytatta. -, fontos támaszunk volt, ő is csak arra bíztatott minket, hogy ne adjuk fel. Soha. Bárcsak megérhette volna ezt a pillanatot, és láthatna most téged. Boldog lenne...

***

„_Pontosan hat és fél hónappal ezelőtt Tsunade-sama egy küldetéssel bízta meg a Kakashi csapatot; egy üzenetet kellett elszállítani a Homok faluba. Naruto panaszkodott is miatta, hogy egy ilyen könnyű küldetéssel akarja az öreg hölgy lealacsonyítani őket, de Sakura erőteljes ujjropogtatása megtette a hatását, és rögtön abba is hagyta panaszáradatát. Sakura nem aggódott különösebben, ahogy a szőke fiú mondta, sima ügy lesz, ráadásul ők hárman jócskán megerősödtek azóta... hogy másodjára sem sikerült visszavinni Sasukét a faluba. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy szívén begyógyultak-e már a reménytelen szerelem sebei, de nem is törődött vele; nem hagyhatta abba a gyakorlást, a világ legjobb medininjévé akart válni, azt pedig nem fogja elérni semmittevéssel, és hiábavaló érzelmeken való gondolkodással. Ha kellett, hát ezért az álomért a szívét is megkeményítette._

_Csak néhány katonai tablettát csomagoltak maguknak, hiszen alig pár napig fog tartani a küldetés, az egyik homok ninjával majd a falu bejárata előtt kell találkozniuk, és átadni az üzenetet: semmi különös. Utoljára ellenőrizte még a tükörben magát; rózsaszín haja félhosszan, éppen hogy nem omlott a vállaira, zöld szemei elszántan csillogtak, felkészült a küldetésre. Habár rutinfeladat volt, ő minden küldetést komolyan vett, hiszen még régen a Víz országába tett látogatásuk is annak indult, csak Sasuke halt majdnem bele. Nem akart erre gondolni, így utoljára megigazította fejpántját a feje tetején, elköszönt az édesanyjától, és indult is a találkozóhelyre._

_A kapunál Naruto már várta, Kakashi-sensei természetesen késett, mint mindig. Sakura csak mosolyogva csóválta meg a fejét senseijük szétszórtságán, majd az ősz hajú férfi intett egyet, ők ketten pedig követték őt, egyenesen be az erdőbe. Természetes könnyedséggel ugráltak a fák ágain, felváltva egymást a vezetésben; hiszen mindannyian jouninok voltak már, Kakashi-sensei immár teljesen egyenrangúnak számított velük, de azért még mindig senseinek nevezték, felidézve a régi szép időket. Kakashi először kissé neheztelt ezért, majd rájött, hogy úgysem tud változtatni rajta, így rájuk hagyta a dolgot. Szinte tökéletesnek tetszett az élet. Szinte._

_Már majdnem kiértek az erdőből, mikor mindannyian ismeretlen chakrát éreztek meg a közelben. Hiába meresztették a szemüket, figyeltek minden apró zajra és rezzenésre, egyszerűen nem voltak képesek rájönni, hogy honnan érzik a chakrahullámot. Barát talán, vagy ellenség? Képtelenek voltak eldönteni, hát csak továbbra is készültségben voltak, remélve, hogy nem ellenség követi őket. Ám tévedtek, mikor Kakashi felszisszent, ugyanis egy apró nyílvesszőhöz hasonlatos valami állt ki a bal felkarjából. Azonnal megálltak egy vastag ágon; Sakura nem késlekedett sokat, az állandóan a derekán ékeskedő táskából kiemelt egy injekciós tűt, míg másik kezével a mérgezettet húzta ki a húsból._

_- Jól vagy, Kakashi-sensei? - kérdezte aggódva Narutot, ide-oda kapkodva tekintetét mestere és csapattársa között._

_- Minden rendben._

_- Igen, ez az ellenszérum szinte minden mérget képes hatástalanítani, új fejlesztés – mosolygott Sakura, miközben beadta az anyagot. Miután a tűben lévő folyadék eltűnt az ezüst hajú jounin ereiben, kihúzódott, és ismét megtalálta helyét a homokszínű táskában. Felsóhajtva álltak fel mindannyian, észrevéve, hogy az idegen chakrája eltűnt._

_- Hol lehet az a mocsok? Széttépem!_

_- Nyugodj meg, Naruto – intette le Kakashi, hozzá sem érve a szúrás helyéhez. - Folytassuk a küldetésünket._

_- Igenis! - kiáltott fel a két fiatal, alakzatba rendeződtek, és folytatták útjukat. Néha lopva senseijükre pillantottak, aggódva érte, de a férfi látszólag teljesen rendben volt, kicsit sem lassult a tempója. Lenyugodva vették tudomásul, hogy nemsokára elérkeznek a Homok faluba._

_Egy középkorú nőt küldtek ki, hogy fogadja őt, és átvegye a tekercset. A nő fontoskodó tekintettel nyitotta ki a tekercset és nézte meg a Hokage pecsétjét, majd miután megfelelőnek találta, biccentett egyet a ninjáknak, hogy a küldetés teljesítve. Ők is csak egy biccentéssel köszönték meg az átvételt, visszaindulva Konohába. Az erdőben még egy kicsit beszélgetni is támadt kedvük, hogy „ez tényleg könnyű volt!", vagy „éhes vagyok!"._

_- Kakashi-sensei, jól vagy? - kiáltott át Naruto vigyorogva, a férfi visszamosolygott maszkja rejtekében._

_- Hát persze, mi... - ám mondatát nem tudta befejezni, ugyanis rálépett az egyik faágra, és nemes egyszerűséggel lefordult róla, hogy zuhanhasson a föld felé. Naruto és Sakura arcát eltorzította a félelem, rögtön tanáruk után vetették magukat, egyik a karjait, másik a lábait megfogva, hogy ne csapódjon bele a talajba. Szerencsére ezt sikerült kikerülniük, ám egyáltalán nem volt jó jel, hogy Kakashi a földön feküdve kezdett nehezen lélegezni, s szemeit becsukva tartva izzadtságcseppek gyöngyöztek a homlokán._

_- Tudtam, tudtam! - kiabálta sopánkodva Naruto. - Csak tettetted, ugye, Kakashi-sensei? Ennyire nem bízol bennünk, nem hal..._

_- Nyugodj le! - mordult fel Sakura, látszólag uralva a helyzetet, bár belül ő sem tudta, mitévő legyen. Annak a szérumnak hatnia kellett volna, hiszen szinte minden létező méregre gyógyírt jelent. Ekkor beütött neki az az egy szó: szinte..._

_- Emeld meg kicsit a senseit, le kell vennem a felsőjét, hogy megnézzem, mennyire terjedt el a méreg – utasította Sakura a szőkét, aki teljesítette a parancsot, s a beteg hóna alá nyúlva megemelte őt. A rózsaszín hajú lefejtette róla a mellényt, majd a fekete hosszú ujjú pulóvert is; nem csak ő, még a fiú is elborzadt a látványtól. Sakura megszokta már a csonk testrészeket, váladékokat a test bármely területén, szörnyű sérüléseket, de ez... enyhe öklendezőrohama támadt a felismerhetetlenségig eltorzult, ronda, barnás-vöröses hólyagoktól, úgy tetszett, mintha Kakashi bőre egyszerűen égett gumivá változott volna, s még némi olvadt zselével is nyakon öntötték volna. Egész bal karja, és mellkasának kis része ezektől a hólyagoktól lüktetett, éreztetve, hogy áldozatának nem kis fájdalmai lehetnek._

_Csak döbbentek nézték a jelenséget, és gondoltak rajta, hogy Kakashi vajon mióta nem szól erről semmit._

_- Ez... - Naruto nem tudott egy értelmes mondatot sem kinyögni, ő hozzá sem volt szokva annyira a sebekhez, mint csapattársa, hát csak még inkább megrökönyödött a látványtól. Sakura tekintete a sebhelyről a férfi megviselt arcára vándoroltak, látva, mennyi apró ránc rajzolódik ki annak bőrén, még a maszk alatt is tisztán látszódott, ahogy összepréseli ajkait. A fenébe is, nem érnek rá itt szörnyülködni, shinobik, cselekedniük kell!_

_- Naruto! - Sakura egész lénye megkeményedett, összeszedve magát. A szőke felnézett, félelemtől csillogó kék szemeivel a lányra tekintve. - Ne csak ülj itt, rohanj a faluba segítségért! Tsunade-sama, vagy mit tudom én, de valaki jöjjön, érted? Én addig megpróbálok más ellenszérumokat, hátha használ._

_- Máris megyek, Sakura-chan! - emelte fel kezét tisztelgésre az Uzumaki, majd kissé tántorogva felállt, és belevetette magát az erdőbe, a fák lombkoronái közé. Teljes sebességre kapcsolt, magában azon imádkozva, hogy ne legyen késő._

_Használt injekciós tűk hevertek egy kupacban, nem messze a kétségbeesetten térdelő lánytól. Vonásait megkeményítette, de szíve rettenetesen félt, tanácstalanul bámulva a hólyagokra, amik mintha minden másodpercben csak tovább terjedtek volna a kidolgozott mellkason._

_- A francba! - önkéntelenül csúsztak ki a száján a szavak, és irányította öklét a föld felé, ami alaposan megrepedt egy ponton az ütéstől. Sakura összeszorította ajkait, dühösen nézve a tűkre, tudva, hogy egyikük sem használt, még csak lejjebb sem sikerült vinni senseije lázát. - Valamit ki kell találnom... istenem, Naruto, hol a fenében vagytok már?!_

_- Nyugodj meg... Sakura..._

_- Kakashi-sensei! - kiáltott fel a lány a nagyon elhaló hangra, s közelebb hajolt a beteghez. - Ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz, Naruto mindjárt hozza a segítséget..._

_- Felesleges – intette le az ezüst hajú csupán a hangszínével, fáradtan pislogva volt tanítványára. - Elég szánalmasan fogok meghalni, nem igaz?_

_- Ne mondj ilyet, Kakashi-sensei! - vonta össze szemöldökét Sakura, szinte mániákusan ragadva meg a jounin egészséges jobb kezét, megszorítva azt. - Nem fogsz meghalni!_

_- Hiába értél már fiatal nővé, bizonyos dolgokban még mindig csak egy gyerek vagy – mosolyodott el halványan Kakashi, szinte már élet és halál között lebegve. Mellkasa egyre ritkábban emelkedett meg és süllyedt le, de a lány ezt észre sem vette, vagy csak nem akarta észrevenni._

_- Ilyen gyerekes lenne, ha valaki nem adja fel?_

_A férfi pár pillanatig csak hallgatott, felnézve a fák lombkoronáján keresztül beszűrődő napfényre, szinte beitta azt. Ahogy kitelt tőle, fáradtan sóhajtott egyet, s ismét Sakura finom vonású arcára irányította fekete szembogarait._

_- Ezt is csak Narutótól tanulhattad – mondta. - Akaratlanul is sokat hatottatok egymásra... milyen távolinak is tűnik a csengős feladat, nem igaz?_

_A csengők... Sakura erős volt, és nem akart sírni. Akkor igazi csapattá váltak, Kakashi őket fogadta el elsőként tanítványaiként, együtt edzettek és küldetésre jártak, míg végül Sasuke el nem hagyta a falut... és ezzel a hetes csapat megbomlott. Reménykedtek, hogy minden a régi lesz, de legbelül tudták, hogy ez csak egy naiv álom, semmi több._

_- Egy társamat már elveszítettem – a lány hangja botladozott, hallhatóan könnyeivel küszködött. - Nem akarok még egyet, főleg nem azt, akinek annyi mindent köszönhetek... köszönhetünk. Az egész hetes csapat. Megtanítottál minket, hogy a csapatmunka a legfontosabb, hogy mindig ott legyünk egymásnak. Akkor te ne hagyj el minket! Élned kell, Kakashi-sensei... értünk, és azért, hogy ismét láthasd Sasukét! Mert vissza fogjuk hozni – nézett Sakura a távolba, mintha egy távoli fa mögött az Uchihát vélte volna észrevenni. Hajába lágyan belekapott a szél, el nem engedve mestere kezét, szinte félve attól, hogy a kézzel együtt az életet is el fogja engedni._

_- Nagyszerű shinobik vagytok, de ami a fontosabb, hogy nagyszerű emberek is – mosolyodott el Kakashi, hangja egyre halkulófélben volt. - Büszke vagyok rátok. Mondd meg Narutónak, hogy mostantól neki kell majd másokat meghívnia ramenre._

_Különös utolsó mondat volt, az ezüst hajú jounin szájából mégis egyben hangzott ígéretként, vallomásként, és még valami egészen másként is. Szemei lecsukódtak, mellkasa lesüllyedt, de már nem emelkedett fel többé, teste minden porcikája elernyedt; mintha még a hólyagok is megkövültek volna sápadt testén._

_Sakura csak térdelt, szorongatva a kezet, majd lassan elengedve azt. Száraz szemekkel nézett előre, vakon, csak gondolatok ezrei száguldoztak elméjében._

„_Meghalt... meghalt... ennyi?" tűnődött el, képtelen volt elszakítania pillantását egykori mesteréről. „Ennyi lenne az élet? Az egyik pillanatban élsz, lélegzel és nevetsz, aztán nem vagy más, mint egy üres test? Ennyi...?"_

_- Sakura-chan! - fel sem kapta a fejét nevének kiáltására, rózsaszín tincsei az arcába lógtak, agyának csak egy hátsó szeglete súgta meg neki, hogy Naruto megérkezett. A szőke ninja nem volt egyedül, néhány medinin kísérte őt, ám mikor Kakashi mellé értek, egészen elborzadt némelyikük._

_- Még soha nem láttam ilyet – térdelt le az egyikük, próbálva kesztyűs kezével megérinteni az egyik hólyagot._

_- Ne nyúljon hozzá – hangzott fel Sakura halk, rekedtes hangja, hátrálásra ösztönözve a medinint. Ezzel szemben Naruto közelebb sétált, bámulva Kakashi testét, azt figyelve, hogy tényleg jól lát-e. De nem csalták meg érzékszervei; a halál illata töltötte be a levegőt, nem mozgott a jounin mellkasa, Sakura pedig magába roskadva térdelt mellette. A fiú ujjait ólomsúlyúnak érezte, akaratlanul is könnycseppek szelték át arca barázdáit. Soha nem szégyellte könnyeit, ezúttal is csak bátran hullatta őket, a lány mellé ülve._

_Pár pillanatig mindannyian egy szó nélkül, mereven álltak vagy ültek a helyükön, míg végül Sakurában elszakadt valami, és Naruto karjai közé vetette magát. Jól esett neki, hogy végre előtörtek könnyei, és egyszerűen csak belefúrhatta arcát csapattársa nyakának hajlatába. Átható ramen illata volt, s valami, ami csakis hozzá tartozott. Kissé lenyugodott a hátát érintő kezek meleg érintésétől, tudva, hogy a másik egészen közel vonja magához, egy szoros ölelésbe._

_Nem törődve a medininekkel, csak egy apró résnyire váltak el egymástól, hogy ajkaik csókban forrjanak össze. Sakura csak hagyta, hogy legalább Naruto némi vigaszt adhasson neki."_

***

A nő hangja egészen révedezővé vált, tekintete és szíve elveszett a múltban, míg Sasuke szöges ellentéteként felállt a földről, és teljes testével Sakura felé fordult, érzelemmentesen, mint mindig. Ajkai szétnyíltak, felébresztve a nőt álomvilágából.

- Értem... Naruto volt számodra a vigasz, pótlás Kakashiért?

Sakura azonnal visszazökkent a valóságba, belegondolva, jól hallotta-e, amit a fekete hajú mondott. Egyenesen belenézett annak szintén fekete íriszeibe, az övéi komolyan csillogtak, szája enyhén elkeskenyült.

- Nem értem, miről beszélsz.

- Elmúlt az az idő, amikor ártatlan kislány voltál – vetette oda Sasuke, mély hangja szinte az egész szobát betöltötte, ami pár pillanatig teljes csöndben úszott. - Kakashi meghalt, a szíved pedig kettérepedt a fájdalomtól. Nem voltam ott, hogy valakinek a vállára hajthasd a fejed, ezért a boldog időkhöz kapcsolódó másik emberhez menekültél? Mindig is undorodtam tőled, Sakura.

A nő csak értetlenül pislogott.

- Fogalmam sincs, mivel érdemeltem ezt ki nálad, én soha nem ártottam neked...

- Szereted Narutót egyáltalán?

- Milyen kérdés ez? - remegett meg a rózsaszín hajú hangja, hátrálva egy lépést. Ránézett a másik arcára, hátha csak viccel, de annak vonásai teljesen komolyak voltak. - Persze, hogy szeretem!

- De nem szerelemből... igaz?

Sasuke hangja jéghideg pengeként hasított bele Sakura szívébe.

- Kegyetlen vagy, Sasuke-kun – formázta meg nehezen a szavakat a nő, az ajtó felé fordulva, hogy a férfi már csak a hátát láthatta. - Szeretem Narutót, és nem sajnálatból vagyok vele. Elmentél, elhagytál minket, hát egymásnál találtuk meg a boldogságot. Ebben nincsen semmi rossz.

- Boldogság, mi? - Sakura érezte, hogy volt csapattársa lehelete a nyakát éri, olyan közel került hozzá. Egészen beleborzongott, szemei kitágultak, s menekülni vágyott, minél messzebbre, lábai mégsem engedelmeskedtek neki. - Az csak egy illúzió, amiben a gyerekek hisznek. Minden szerelem elmúlik egyszer... a tiétek is...

- Most már fejezd be! - csattant fel Sakura, s valami más is csattant; egy pofon Sasuke arcán. A nő dühösen fújtatott, szemeivel ölni tudott volna. Mit képzel magáról, ki ő? Lehet, hogy őt üldözték kitartóan éveken keresztül, de most... zavaros volt az egész, ahogy ilyeneket mond neki, hogy nem szeretik egymást valójában igazán... ez hazugság! Nem viccből választotta Narutót férjének, költöztek össze, és azok az éjszakák... minden mozdulatuk és érzékük valóságos volt. Nem, ő aztán nem fogja hagyni, hogy Sasuke mindenfélével teletömje a fejét. Ha elhatározott valamit, akkor azt véghez is vitte. És ha ő Narutóval akar maradni örökké, akkor az sem lesz másképp.

Sasuke egy szó nélkül hagyta, hogy a pofon égető érzése szétterjedjen az arcán, majd kikerülve Sakurát kilépett az ajtón, becélozva a fürdőszobát. Az egyetlen helyet, ahol nyugton lehetett, mivel ugye ki nem mehetett... gyűlölte a bezártságot.

***

Karok fonódtak köré, boldogan hagyta, hogy a szőke férfi ölelésébe vonja.

- Üdv itthon.

- Neked is, Sakura – vigyorgott Naruto, lassan kibontakozva az ölelésből, csókot lehelve felesége homlokára. - Figyelj... beszélgettetek kicsit Sasukével? Nem nagyon akartam küldetésre menni, de Tsunade baa-chant nem lehetett lebeszélni róla, viszont azt nem akarom, hogy Sasuke egyedül érezze magát. Jó lenne, ha ismét a régi csapat lennénk, nem?

- De igen, tényleg nagyszerű lenne, beszélgettünk is egy kicsit... mindenféle régi dolgokról – mosolygott Sakura is, habár az övé egyáltalán nem volt szívből jövő. Az a beszélgetés teljesen felbolygatta érzékeit, és hiába próbálta bebeszélni magának, hogy rá nem volt hatással; igenis, hogy volt, jobban, mint képzelte volna. Végigmérte a szőke férfi vonásait, szinte kisfiús báját, nagy, csillogóan kék szemeit, csókolni való ajkait. Meg kell hagyni, Naruto az évek alatt meglehetősen jóképűvé fejlődött, tipikusan azzá az emberré, akit szinte lehetetlen nem szeretni.

- Szeretlek – suttogta Sakura, megcsókolva a férfit, aki viszonozta is azt.

- Üdv, Naruto – hasította bele egy hang a meghitt pillanatban, mire a párocska szétrebbent, enyhén kipirulva.

- Hello, Sasuke! - köszönt vissza a szőke vigyorogva. - Megvoltál, amíg távol voltam? Bocs, Tsunade baa-chan olyan makacs...

- Nem vagyok már kisgyerek, akire vigyázni kell – szakította félbe Sasuke, azzal a tipikus beképzelt Uchiha hangjával, amivel annyi női szívet, és egy férfit is az őrületbe tudott kergetni. - Neked viszont indulnod kéne a kórházba, nem?

- Hmm, igen, kéne – eszmélt fel Sakura, szinte robotként kapta magára fehér köpenyét, és nyitotta ki a bejárati ajtót. De még mielőtt elment volna, odaszólt Narutónak. - Drágám, egyik nap kiveszek egy szabadnapot, és elmegyünk kettesben valahova, rendben? Olyan régen voltunk már együtt valahol, mindig van valami dolgunk... Tsunade-sama is biztos megértené.

- Ez remek ötlet! - kiáltott fel Naruto, mire Sakura csak elmosolyodott, finoman csukva be maga után az ajtót. Narutóban annyi szeretni való dolog volt, sokszor mintha maga lett volna a fény, ami mindent és mindenkit beragyog. A nő ilyen, és ehhez hasonló gondolatokkal lépkedett a kórház felé, eltökélve magában, hogy annyi betegen segít, amennyin csak lehet. Kakashi-sensei halálának felidézése emlékeztette rá, hogy ha akkor tehetségesebb lett volna, ő nem... így mindent meg kell tennie, ami csak kitelik tőle. Hogy rengeteg életet menthessen meg, és ezzel talán kiválthassa legnagyobb bűnét.

***

- Ahh, Sasuke... figyelj...

- Ne most, Naruto – intette le a fekete hajú, miközben egész teste izzadt, és társa bőrébe lélegezve próbálta összeszedni erejét.

- De... ez... fontos... - sóhajtotta Naruto, ujjai görcsösen szorították a lepedőt. Még mindig fájdalmas volt, de lassan kezdett kissé kellemesebbé válni, s a tudat is nagyban emelte boldogság hormon szintjét, hogy Sasuke vele van, és csak is vele. - Uhh... Sakura mondott valamit... ma reggel...

„A fenébe, miért ő?" - És ha mondott? Most ez a mi időnk.

- Deh... holnaptól öt napos küldetésen lesz... én viszont... aggódok érte... mostanában gyomorbántalmak gyötrik... szerinted... el kéne... engednem?

„Remélem vasszeget nyelt." - Fogalmam sincs, dobe. Most inkább csak érezz – hangja kissé rekedtessé vált, amint ismét egészen mélyre merült társában, aki erre révetegen felsóhajtott, előtörni készülő sikolyát két ajak akadályozta meg.

- Most tényleg, szerinted mit tegyek? - kérdezte ismét Naruto, fejét kedvese mellkasán nyugtatva, próbálva lecsillapítani hevesen dobogó szívét.

- A küldetés az első – vágta rá Sasuke, karjait szorosabban ráfonva a szőke testére. - Fáradt vagy. Aludj.

- De...

- Aludj – egyetlen szó volt, a hangsúly mégis kényszerítette Narutot, hogy engedelmesen lehunyja szemeit, beszívja Sasuke illatát, és magával ragadja az álom.

Sasuke nyitott szemmel bámulta a plafont, élvezve meztelen bőrét szerelmééhez nyomódni, belegondolva, hogy milyen kevés ideig élvezheti ezt; most is alig néhány perc, és adhatja Narutóra a pizsamát, ő pedig a saját szobája felé veszi útját. Egy hónap... de most...

Sakura küldetésre megy, öt teljes napra. Ha az ember igazán akarja, rengeteg minden véghez vihető azalatt, az Uchiha pedig igazán akarta. Arra vágyott, hogy ne csak az éjszakák ezen időszakai tartozzanak kettejükhöz, hanem akkor és ott csókolhassa meg, ahol akarja, végigsimíthassa a bőrét, együtt fürödjenek, és egyáltalában; éljenek. Hiszen bár most egy házban laktak, de tudták, hogy nem tart már sokáig ez az állapot, ami talán nem is volt helyes; persze mintha ez számított volna. Sasukét egyáltalán nem érdekelte ez a tény, hiszen élete legtöbb cselekedetét mások igencsak helytelennek tartották. Mert azok is voltak. De őt ez soha nem tudta izgatni, azt tett amit akart, függetlenül attól, ki mit gondolt róla. Nem érdekelték az emberek, mert az emberek sem érdeklődtek iránta sohasem igazán. Régen sokszor érezte magát egyszerű kiállítási tárgynak, hogy tessék-lássék, itt az utolsó Uchiha ivadék, aki amellett, hogy rettentően tehetséges, ráadásul jóképű is, a teste tökéletes, az esze vág mint a borotva, és minden nő a lábai előtt hever, ahogy ellenségei szintén, csak holtan.

Sasuke igazán szánalmasnak tartotta az embereket, még Narutót is, s vele együtt önmagát is. Hiszen ki az az épelméjű ember, aki képes lenne ilyen szerelembe esni?


	7. Értelem és érzelem

Megjegyzés: Mikor az agy és a szív egymás ellen dolgozik, pedig azt hinné az ember, minden rendben lesz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odakint éjjeli dalukat ciripelték a tücskök, s halvány fénnyel pislákoltak a csillagok. Egy teremtett lélek sem járt Konoha girbegurba utcáin, mindenki az igazak álmát aludta, vagy azzal vesződtek, hogy csemetéiket ágyba dugják végre. Kialudtak az utcai lámpák is, az egész napos sietség és lárma után végre teljes nyugalom telepedett a falura, egy lakályos házat is beleértve. Ám jelenlegi lakóinak csak egyike durmolt békésen az ágyában, karjai közé vonva az álmatlan másik felet.

Naruto tisztán érezte a melegséget az egész testén, főleg a karján és a derekán, miket Sasuke bőre tett olyan forróvá. Annak mellkasán pihentette arany tincseit, érezvén, ahogy alig észrevehetően emelkedik fel s alá a feje, Sasuke légzésének ritmusában. Arcán a nemrég átélt vágyak kibontakozásának pírja kacérkodott még, ezzel szemben szíve egy cseppet sem volt se nyugodt, se szenvedélyes; csupán beletörődő.

Újra megtették. Nem kellett volna ezen csodálkoznia, hiszen az utóbbi egy hónapban minden nap így tettek, fáradhatatlanul, mert az Uchiha minden éjjelen megkívánta őt, birtokba akarta venni a testét, és a lelkét is. Hiába voltak finom célzásai, hogy túl fáradt, nincs kedve hozzá, a vágy végül a hatalmába ejtette, amint Sasuke akár egyetlen egy ujjával is hozzányúlt, vagy puha ajkai a bőrét érintették. Egyik pillanatban a gondolatai millió dolgon jártak, a másikban csak partnerének jutott hely bennük; kitől örökölhette olajfekete szempárját, miért olyan fényes és selymes a haja, s miért teszik ezt az egészet. Aztán a kaján hang rögtön felelt is neki: _„Meg akar halni, nem emlékszel? Te vagy az, aki az élet és halál mezsgyéjén tartod, ne feledd; egy rossz mozdulat vagy szó, és ezt a szerelmedet elemészti a végtelen bánat, az érted való sóvárgás, ahogy majd téged is."_

Ez a kis hangocska a fejében egyre többször szólt hozzá, egyre hangosabban, és egyre gúnyosabban, lassan kezdett beleőrülni állandó rikácsolásába.

„_Hogy ha tudná a kis feleség, hogy a volt csapattársával henteregsz!"_

„_Élvezed, ugye? Kívánod, hogy végigcsókolják bőröd minden négyzetcentiméterét, hogy mellek helyett mellkas dőljön rád, és te nyöghess alatta... mint egy olcsó kis szajha."_

„_Szorít az idő, Naruto. Minden éjszaka sietősen lezavartok egy-egy menetet, aztán a kis barátod már kapkodhatja fel a ruháit, mint egy titkos, latin szerető. De ez sokkal rosszabb annál. Nem szégyenled magad?"_

Semmi kedve sem volt szólni róla bárkinek is, amúgy sem sűrűn járt el otthonról, amióta barátját visszahurcolták Konohába. Látta barátain, hogy aggódnak érte, és néha a fekete hajúról is kérdezgettek, de semmi egyéb; látszólag ők már rég lemondtak az Uchiháról, és nem izgatta őket különösebben annak sorsa. Él-e, vagy hal-e, nem számított nekik, ám tudták, hogy a szőke egészen máshogy áll ehhez a kérdéshez, így nem is beszéltek a dologról. Úgy tettek, mintha minden a régi lenne, és a legnagyobb rendben; még szerencse, hogy nem tudtak a két férfi piszkos kis titkáról.

Egy halk morgás szakította félbe Naruto gondolatmenetét. A szőke enyhén elfordította a fejét, de csak Sasuke álmodott éppen, szemeit szorosan összezárva, bőrén izzadtságcseppek gyöngyöztek.

'Rosszat álmodik?' gondolta Naruto, kisöpörve néhány fekete tincset a másik arcából, megfigyelve annak vonásait. Megkapóan férfias volt, egyben mégis egy kicsit nőies; ajkai rózsaszínek voltak és teltek, álla gömbölyű, szemöldökei irigylendően vékonyak és szép formájúak. Sötét szempillák keresztezték pokolhoz hasonlatos szemeit, bár most a szemhéjak eltakarták azokat. Mindig hevesebben vert a szíve, ahogy ránézett, eltűnődve azon, hány lány is akart az Uchihához férkőzni, hányszor vallottak kudarcot abban, ami neki szinte játszi könnyedséggel sikerült. Furcsa módon mégsem érzett teljes elégedettséget, hogy sikerült elrabolnia a már halottnak hitt szívet.

Úgy tűnt, Sasuke nem akar, vagy egyszerűen csak nem tud felébredni. Szorítása erősebb lett kedvese derekán, ujjai erősen belenyomódtak a puha bőrbe. Meg sem hallotta fájdalmas szisszenését, teljesen elszakadt a külvilágtól, bennragadva álma börtönében.

„_Egyik fáról ugrált a másikra, felette kéklett az ég, de ő inkább a küldetésére koncentrált. Egy újabb bérgyilkos küldetés, hogy fent tudja tartani magát... szánalmas. Abból, aki kiskorában arra vágyott, hogy egy szép napon Konoha rendőrségi osztagába tartozhasson, mostanra egy missing-nin lett... milyen ironikus is a sors._

_Chakráját teljesen elrejtette, fekete szemei a vidéket pásztázták, hogy megtalálja leendő áldozatát. Megbízója busás összeget ígért neki, ha sikerül likvidálnia azt a bizonyos személyt, ő pedig kiváló ninja létére teljesíteni készült is a parancsot. Már egy ideje nem evett rendesen, csak arra vágyott, hogy betérhessen egy apró faluba, egy kellemes kis fogadóba, kipihenni fáradalmait. Habár az éjszakái gyötrelmektől telve fognak eltelni, legalább a nappalokat kellemesebbé akarta varázsolni. Nem térhetett vissza oda, már nem._

_Majd megpillantotta azt a bizonyos férfit, akit keresett. Szája furcsa félmosolyra görbült, de nem volt ideje sokáig bámulni a másikat, előkészített egy tűt. Belemártotta az övén lógó folyadékba, majd dobott, és talált. Élvezte, ahogy belefúródott annak érzékeny bőrébe, ahogy felszisszent a fájdalomtól, ahogy lezuhant, nagy puffanással érve földet... pedig nem kéne élveznie._

_Undorodnia kéne magától, mert ilyen alantas munkával keres magának pénzt. Nem faluért dolgozik, csakis a saját megélhetéséért, nem úgy, mint régen. Amikor még az élete hibátlannak tetszett, kivéve, hogy a bátyja meggyilkolta a szüleit._

_Az egész klánt. Ráadásul el kellett hagynia azt a személyt, akitől soha sem akart elválni. A riválisát. A barátját. A szerelmét._

_Ha tehette volna, legszívesebben alaposan arcon köpte volna magát."_

Egyszer csak kipattantak a szemei, alaposan megijesztve vele a karjaiban őt figyelő szőkét. Lehunyta őket egy pillanatra, hogy aztán lejjebb irányítsa tekintetét, hallva az aggódó kérdést.

- Sasuke... jól vagy?

Halványan elmosolyodott, végigsimítva a másik arcát, a fülétől egészen az álláig.

- Jól vagyok. Csak egy álom volt.

- Értem – Naruto sejtette, hogy ha kérdezősködne róla, úgysem kapna egyértelmű választ, az pedig csak felkavarná amúgy is vészes kíváncsiságát. Hát csak ellazította izmait, belebámulva a sötétségbe, s hagyta, hogy az Uchiha újfent szerelmes ölelésébe zárva, egyben lakatot is téve a körülöttük lappangó láthatatlan ketrecre.

***

Ideje volt a reggel eljövetelének, hogy ismét elkezdődjön a mozgolódás az utcákon, az emberek elinduljanak vásárolni, az új nap levegőjét vegyék magukhoz, és egyáltalán; igazán éljenek. Hétágra sütött a Nap, mire a fiúk felkeltek, szinte egyszerre nyitogatva fáradt kék és fekete szemeiket.

'Elkezdődött.' volt Naruto első gondolata; hiszen ez az első nap, hogy Sakura elment arra a küldetésre. Hiába mondta neki, hogy félti őt, inkább adja át a feladatot másnak, de a lány hajthatatlan volt.

„_Szükség van a medininekre, hogy emberek életeit mentse meg. Ne aggódj drágám, igazán tudok vigyázni magamra!"_ hordta le a rózsaszín hajú előző nap este, mikor is elpakolta minden szükséges felszerelését, és már az ajtóban állva készülődött a távozásra.

Tudta, hogy ezek után akármilyen makacsul is fog próbálkozni, felesleges időpazarlás lesz, hát nehéz szívvel engedte el feleségét – ebben a pillanatban Sasuke szinte egy csapásra jelent meg, hátulról átkarolva őt, beleharapva a fülcimpájába. Ő ösztönösen nyögött fel ettől az érzéstől, ám a szívét nyomó súly egyben legalább tízszeresére növekedett. Most együtt lesznek öt napig, a „zavaró harmadik fél" nélkül, ami még jobban meg fogja könnyíteni az Uchiha dolgát. De ha egyszer nem tudott ellenállni azoknak az izgató érintéseknek, és csókoknak... teljesen meg lehet őt érteni, nem? Nem hibáztatja őt senki sem, csak az a hang a fejében. De a hangoknak nem szabad hinni, mert ha megteszi, megőrjítik őt. Teljesen.

Sasukét különös nyugalom lepte el, tekintve, hogy az éjszaka nagy részét rémálma tette ki. Ám most ezzel a csodálatos szőkével egy ágyban köszöntötték a reggeli napsugarakat, mint férfi és férfi, szerető és szerető. Végre nem kellett rögtön a szeretkezés után kapkodva átöltöznie, és begubózódni a szobájába magányosan, hanem mellette ébredhetett fel, őt karolva át, beszívva finom illatát. Csak úgy partnere szőke tincsei közé fúrta az orrát, érezve, ahogy azok csiklandozzák őt, s nevethetnékje támadt. Az Uchihák nem nevetnek, maximum egy-egy félmosolyt eresztenek el, ő is ehhez tartotta magát, csak ezen múlott, hogy Naruto nem hallhatta gyöngyöző kacagását.

Lustán felemelte mindkét karját, hogy kiropogtassa, kinyújtóztassa izmait, s ugyanezeket megtette a lábaival is, majd a gerincével, kissé előretolva a hátát. Az Uzumaki méltatlankodva ült fel az ágyban, a takaró a derekáig takarta testét, barna mellkasát teljes pompájában érte a napfény. Naruto megdörgölte a szemét, hogy kiűzze belőle az álmosságot, vidáman figyelte, amint a sugarak bőrén táncolnak, majd fehér ujjak követik példájukat. Azok az ujjak szinte bélyeget égettek belé, de most nem sóhajtott fel az érintésre, nem volt hozzá elég ereje. Sasuke ezt nem nézte jó szemmel, így nyomatékosan bele is harapott hátulról még a nyak bőrébe, mire meghallotta a várva várt morgást. Képtelen volt betelni vele, a hangjával, ahogy ránéz intenzíven kék szemeivel; tiltott gyümölcsöt szakított le minden éjjelen, s ezt rettentően élvezte.

- Készítek valami reggelit – szólt Naruto, s nem törődve a másik csalódott ciccegésével, kikelt az ágyból, és elkezdte fölszedegetni a padlóról a ruháit, komótosan húzva fel őket magára, egyiket a másik után. Sasuke pár pillanat után beletörődött, hogy ebből nem lesz reggeli szex, hát követte a másik példáját, és öltözködni kezdett.

Az Uzumaki hamarabb készen lett, kissé túl sietősen robogott ki a szobából a konyhába, kinyitva a hűtőt, vajon mit találhat benne. Végül egy vállrándítással megállapodott némi kukoricapehelyben, kirakta az asztalra tejjel és két tállal együtt, rögtön le is telepedve mellé, belekezdve reggelijébe. Sasuke kissé húzta a száját az étel láttán, de kivételesen nem szólt rá semmit, csak engedelmesen enni kezdte. Naruto rejtett csodálkozással vette ezt észre, s a reggeli meglehetősen csendben, békességben telt el.

Akaratlanul is arra emlékeztette őket, mintha... házasok lennének. Persze ez teljességgel lehetetlen volt, hiszen Naruto felesége Sakura volt, sok-sok éve már.

'De ő most nincs itt.' gondolta kárörvendően a fekete, újabb adag pelyhet kanalazva bele a szájába. 'Öt teljes napig. Ennyi éppen elegendő, hogy teljesen elraboljam a szívedet, usuratonkachi.' És amit egy Uchiha elhatároz, annak úgy is kell lennie, körülményektől függetlenül. Már megint rátört a nevetési kényszer, de szerencsére egy újabb falattal együtt azt is sikerült lenyelnie.

Hamarosan végeztek is, Naruto felállt az asztaltól, Sasukéhez szólva.

- Majd én elmosogatok.

- Hn – volt Sasuke válasza, s mozdulatlanul nézte, ahogy a szőke elveszi előle a tányért, és a mosogató felé lépdel bele. Csak akkor állt fel ő is, mikor a másik már a mosószerrel sikálta le az étel darabokat a tányérból, nem is késlekedve lépett mögé, vészesen közel hozzá, alsó felük szinte teljesen összeért. Naruto próbálta kontrollálni pirulási ösztönét, ám az nem igazán akart sikerülni neki, és még a magasabb lehelete is csiklandozta a fülét. Főleg, mikor belesuttogott:

- Segítsek?

- E-Egyedül is meg tudom csi-csinálni – dadogta a férfi, amint a háta mögött mosolygó személy előrenyúlt két karjával, és megfogta a kezeit, hogy közösen mossák el az edényeket. Közben Sasuke Naruto nyakhajlatába helyezte az állát, így arcuk egy vonalba került; hacsak bármelyikük is oldalra fordítja a fejét, egész biztosan csók lett volna a vége.

Kissé lassabban végeztek a mosogatással, hiszen néha Sasuke combja a szőkééhez ért, erre annak kezei leálltak egy pillanatra, majd tovább folytatták a munkát. Naruto nem érzett magában annyi erőt, hogy ellökje magától, ráordítson; csak élvezni akarta. Az utóbbi egy hónapban szinte nem volt egy olyan nap, amikor igazán őszintén tudott volna mosolyogni, vagy úgy élte volna át a nappalokat, hogy ne gondoljon az éjszakára, és azokra az érzésekre, amik akkor lepik el az elméjét. Vágy, őrület, kétségbeesés, félelem, szerelem és gyűlölet. Ő nem volt olyan, ő nem tudta kizárni ezeket a szívéből, és közömbösen hagyni, hogy elfoglalják a testét és a lelkét. Pedig néha milyen jó is lett volna, ha kiirtották volna az érzelmeit, meghagyva egy üres bábként. Aztán jól fejbe kólintotta magát gondolatban ezekért az ostobaságokért. Szereti Sasukét. És Sakurát is szereti. De hogy egyformán-e, arra még mindig nem tudott rájönni.

- Látod, már végeztünk is – hangzott fel Sasuke mély baritonja, kissé belepirult, ahogy a másik kezei csuklóiról a hasfalára vándoroltak. Sohasem tudott úgy gondolni rá, mint egy gyengéd szeretőre, viszont most egészen más volt, érzéki, mintha csak ő is tudná, hogy kevés idejük van _így_ együtt lenni.

- Sajnálom, de megígértem Kibának, hogy elmegyek segíteni neki eljegyzési gyűrűt venni – szakította meg a romantikus pillanatot Naruto, mire a fekete rögvest elengedte.

- Veled megyek.

- Tudod, hogy nem hagyhatod el a házat – fordult vele szembe a szőke, megrovóan pillantva rá. - Nehéz lehet neked, de amint letelik a próbaidő, majd keresünk egy klassz kis házat, és sokszor meglátogatunk, oké? Addig még bírd ki egy kicsit.

Sasuke csak egy hümmögéssel egyezett bele, gondolatait nem szándékozott hangosan is kimondani. 'Állandó vendégem leszel; először az ágyamban, majd a házamban is. Vajon ha sejtenéd ezt, már elmenekültél volna előlem?'

***

Szörnyen unalmas volt egyedül ténferegni a házban – már megint. Mintha semmi sem változott volna meg, szinte érezni lehetett Sakura jelenlétét a levegőben, még ha a nő most messze is járt éppen. Sasuke hiába fogta be az orrát, egy idő után kénytelen volt oxigént magához venni, s beleszagolni a cseresznyevirág illatú levegőbe. Facsarta az orrát ez a rettenetes bűz, istenem, annak a nőnek miért kell mindent telefújnia a parfümjével... noha érdekes módon ezelőtt nem is érzett semmit sem, talán érzékszervei egyszerűen csak kiélesedtek Naruto hiányának keserűségétől.

Rabként vergődött a négy fal fogságában, megőrjítette a tudat, hogy nem mehet ki. Pedig csak egy küszöb, egy ajtó választja el a friss levegőtől, a föld érintésétől a talpa alatt, a fák és bokrok jellegzetes szagától, az emberek közelségétől.

Pedig pont hogy egész életében utálta az embereket; szánalmas teremtményeknek tartotta őket, és a legrosszabb az volt az egészben, hogy ő is közéjük tartozott. Ő is képes volt szomorkodni és szeretni, csak a többiekkel ellentétben számára nem volt nehéz feladat elrejteni ezeket az alapvető emberi tulajdonságokat. Már mióta rádöbbent, hogy ezeket valójában csak Narutónak fedte fel eddig, s mikor ezt a felfedezést tette, egyáltalán nem lepődött meg rajta. A szőke volt az egyetlen ember ezen a világon, akivel közös hullámhosszt érzett, hiába volt teljesen más a személyiségük, a külsejük, vagy voltak egymás ellentétei. Gyűlölte, mikor a hozzá nem méltó emberek rápillantottak, hozzáértek, vagy beszéltek hozzá, bele sem akart gondolni, mit csinálhatnak most azzal a kutyaképű Kibával. Bizonyára együtt nevetnek, mocskos ujjaival megveregeti az Uzumaki vállát, belenéz annak égkék íriszeibe, mikor azoknak csakis reá kéne pillantaniuk. Sasuke jelenleg éppen a kanapéba süppedve bámulta a tévét; ökölbe szorította ujjait, érezvén, ahogy lassan, hajszálvékonyan kicsordul a vére. Fel sem vette a fájdalmat, annyit kellett már elviselnie az életében, ez igazán semmiség volt.

Naruto igazán hazaérhetne már.

Imái meghallgattatásra találtak, rögtön eme gondolat után kinyílt a bejárati ajtó, és egy vidám, szőke férfi lépett be rajta. A külvilágból, ahová Sasukének most nem volt szabad kijárása.

- Képzeld, egy irtó szép gyűrűt választottunk ki! - kezdett bele a csevejbe Naruto, miközben lehuppant Sasuke mellé a kanapéra. - Aranyból van, és a közepén van egy smaragd kő, ugyanolyan zöld, mint Sakura-chan szeme! Kaptunk is rá egy kis árengedményt, hiszen eljegy...

Nem tudta befejezni a mondatát, ugyanis két ajak megakadályozta ebben. Szemei kikerekedtek, ahogy az Uchiha ajkai egyre inkább kezdték birtokba venni az övéit, meglepődöttségben még a száját is kitárta, meghívót nyújtva át a behatoló nyelvnek. Elméje elködösült, ahogy megérezte azt a hihetetlen gyengédséget és örömet, ami a csókból áradt. Az előzőek többsége követelőző volt és szenvedélytől éhes, ez egy nyáresti éjszakára emlékeztette, mikor minden ráér még. És úgysem látja őket senki, Sakura-chan a küldetésen sodorja veszélybe az életét, nem velük van.

Sasuke meglepődött, amint társa kezei a mellkasához tapadtak, és ellökték őt magától. Vékony nyálcsík választotta el őket pár pillanatig egymástól, majd már annyi sem, a gyönyörből csupán a lihegő és szégyenkező Naruto maradt meg. Összevonta szemöldökeit, megrovóan pillantva a szőkére.

- Most meg mi van veled? Nem volt jó?

- Én... - Naruto próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, ám azok egyszerűen kifolytak belőle, mint a szemcsék egy törött homokórából. - Én csak... fura volt...

- Hogy ilyen gyengéd voltam? - eresztett el egy félmosolyt Sasuke, mire a szőke csak még egy réteg pírt vitt fel az arcára. _„Akarom..."_

- Folytathatjuk a hálószobában is – hajolt hozzá egészen közel, belelehelve a fülébe, kiváltva az Uzumaki rezzenését. Majd további szavak nélkül megragadta a csuklóját, és a szoba felé cipelte. Naruto lábai összeakadtak néha, olyan volt az egész, mint valami álom. Mintha Sakura soha nem létezett volna, kiestek a fejéből a vele való emlékei, még a környezete is idegennek hatott számára. Mintha még sosem látta volna azt az ágyat, amire rálökték, és nem észlelte volna azokat a halványsárga falakat, amik körülvették. Azt viszont pontosan tudta, hogy kinek az ajkai érnek a nyakához, szívják ott ki a bőrt, vöröslő pecsétet hagyva rajta.

Az Uchiha elmosolyodott a jel láttán, amit végre megejthetett kedvesén; az elkövetkezendő napokban nem kell majd egy bizonyos idegesítő nőszemély elől rejtegetnie, így annyit hagyhatott rajta, amennyit csak megkívánt. Sok-sok vörös-lilás pontot szívott bele még a másik sűrűn fel-le emelkedő mellkasába, a pecsétet kiválóan kirajzoló hasfalba, puha belső combjaiba... ruhák hevertek körülöttük, s bár annyiszor csinálták az elmúlt hetekben, ez hihetetlen újdonságot hozott a számára. Szabadnak érezte magát, ahogy ott és akkor érinti meg Narutót, amikor csak óhajtja, a lebukás félelme nélkül. Csak most volt lehetősége igazán megtapasztalni, milyen finom is az a bőr, milyen kívánatosak azok a szégyentelen sóhajok, milyen piros is az az érte csücsörítő száj. Újra és újra megízlelte Őt, olyan erősen ölelte, mint még sohasem, egyben mégis lassú volt, tekintettel a körülményekre. Naruto egy báb volt a kezében, azt tett vele, amit csak akart, a birtoklás érzete az ő elméjét is eltompította. 'Enyém... enyém... csak az enyém... senki nem érhet hozzá úgy, ahogy én... senki sem csókolhatja meg őt... akarom...'

Egyik keze társa férfiasságát vette kezelésbe, a másik pedig megtámaszkodott az ágyon, nyelve Naruto mellbimbóját érintette. Megelégedésére a szőke csak dobálta a fejét, értelmetlen szavakat motyogva, amikből néha kivette a saját nevét is.

Újabb szívást eszközölt, füle boldogan itta be partnere sóhaját, ő maga pedig lejjebb ereszkedett, egészen a hasfalig. Fekete tintaként rajzolódott bele a Kyuubit fogva tartó pecsét; nem kérdezősködött, hogyan került az oda, vagy hogy egyáltalán miért választották ki őt az áldozati bárány szerepére, de nem is állt szándékában. Naruto sokat szenvedett amiatt, hogy a falusiak olyas valami miatt gyűlölték, amiről nem is tehetett. Egy kisbaba nem választhatja meg a sorsát, a végzete akkor alakul ki, és ez ellen nem tehetnek semmit sem. Talán abban a bizonyos könyvben ez is meg van írva, hogy ők ketten ilyen kapcsolatba kerülnek majd, amiből nem lesznek képesek szabadulni.

Lassan elmerült kedvesében, lefogta a karjait, hogy ne tudjon túlságosan rángatózni. Odahajolt Naruto arcához, hogy egy forró csókkal csendesítse le annak háborgó érzelmeit, és azt a kis fájdalmat az agya hátsó részében. Közben odalent sem tétlenkedett, mozgása türelmes volt, ki akarta élvezni minden egyes kis izmot büszkesége körül, még azt sem vette észre, hogy a Nap lassan kezdett vörösbe fordulni, és lebukni a horizontról.

Az Uzumaki már jóval kevésbé szorította meg a lepedőt, mint egy hónappal ezelőtt. Ez az éjszaka az első alkalmukra emlékeztette, akár ha csak most adna oda neki a testét először. Hosszú óráknak érzett percek teltek el, mire mindketten kezdték úgy érezni, itt a vége ennek a csodálatos folyamatnak. Reménykedtek benne, hogy a föntiek megadják nekik a kegyelmet; nem kellett csalódniuk, Sasuke kielégült teste partnerére zuhant, akinek megakadt lélegzete a hirtelen rázúduló súlytól. Naruto megkarmolta a fekete vállát, aki vette az adást, ám ahelyett, hogy oldalra gördült volna melléje, kinyomta magát fekvőtámasz pozícióban, arra sem véve a fáradtságot, hogy kihúzza magát belőle.

Íriszeik összekapcsolódtak, a vágy még nem tűnt el belőlük, de megjelentek benne a fáradtság csillámai is. Sasukének be sem kellett nedvesítenie ajkait – Naruto csókjai megtették a hatásukat –, beszédbe fogott.

- Öt nap, usuratonkachi... pontosabban már csak négy – hangja akadozott még kissé. - Tudod te, milyen jó érzés, amikor így vagyok veled, he? - a szőke értetlen és ködös tekintetét látva folytatta. -

De amikor te elmész, az egész ház üres lesz, csöndes. Azt hiszed, kiszabadítottatok a fogságból, amikor ide hozattatok? Tévedsz... tévedtek. Csak egy másféle börtönbe jutottam. Milyen érzés lehet annak, aki csak egy ablakból nézi a külvilágot, de nem juthat ki oda? Szerinted?

- Sasuke... - sóhajtotta Naruto, lassan visszatért az öntudata. - Bírd ki...

- Nem bírom – szakította félbe az Uchiha. A szőke szemei kétszeresére tágultak, szája sikolyra nyílt, ahogy a másik lökött egyet rajta. Majd még egyet, és még egyet, nem hagyva abba a beszédet.

- Ahh... őrjítően jó érzés, ugye?... Ahogy mozgok benned, és te minderre olyan hangokat hallatsz, amit rajtam kívül senki más nem érthet... nem kéne korlátozódnia azokra a bizonyos éjszakákra... minden nap, minden éjjel ezt tehetném veled – lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja partnere fülét, a nyakát, az arcát, a kulcscsontját. - Sakura most nincs itt... az ANBU-kkal könnyedén elbánhatnánk... csak egy mozdulat, és ez a karperec, a szenvedéseink is semmissé válhatnának... dobe...  
Naruto hallotta a mondatokat, és egy ideig nem is értette, mit akarnak jelenteni. _„Elbánhatnánk... Sakura nincs itt..."_

- Húzd ki...

- Naruto? - kérdezett vissza Sasuke, egy pillanatra sem abbahagyva tevékenységét.

- Húzd ki! - kiáltotta a szőke, erősen belemélyesztve körmeit a másik vállába.

- Hé, ez fáj – mordult fel Sasuke, és még folytatta volna mind a panaszáradatát, mind a mozgást, de a következő mondat rávette, hogy megálljon végre.

- Azt mondtam, hogy húzd ki, nem hallod teme?!

- Tch – a férfi csodával határos módon hallgatott arra, amit mondtak neki, otthagyta Naruto kielégítetlen testét, leülve az ágy szélére. Könyökeit térdein megtámasztva, fejét pedig kezeiben tartva pillantott ki az ablakon, a teljes pompájában terpeszkedő Holdra. Naruto nem ment oda hozzá, nem érintette meg a hátát, hogy bocsásson meg, folytassa csak. Úgyszint felült, a paplant felhúzva egészen a mellkasáig, mintegy szégyellve magát.

- Te tényleg gyűlölsz engem – sóhajtott fel Sasuke.

- Nem gyűlöllek.

- Utálsz engem.

- Nem utállak.

- Akkor miért nem tudod végre rászánni magad, hogy kilépj Sakura életéből? - folytatta nyugodtan Sasuke, kiválóan leplezve a belsejében dúló harcot. - Nem te sírtál értem, hogy jöjjek vissza hozzád?

- Tudom! - csattant fel Naruto, a takaró alatt belekarmolva combjaiba. - Ezt már megbeszéltük, azt hittem, mindent értesz, de valójában gőzöd sincs semmiről sem! Szeretlek téged, Sasuke, de Sakura a feleségem, ez olyan, mintha megcsalnám!

- Már megcsaltad – vetette közbe Sasuke, ám a szőke felszisszent, jelezve, hogy most ő beszél.

- Ezt nem tehetem meg, még érted sem... sajnálom. Szeretem ezt a falut, és Sakurát is; összekötöttük az életünket, én a házasságot nem egy ramennel teli tálnak tartom, amit csak úgy félretolhatsz, ha nem ízlik! - lassan kezdett hangja kétségbeesőbe fordulni, vállai különös módon remegtek. - Nem akarom, hogy meghalj, teme. Az élet annyi mindent tartogat még számunkra. Én már csak tudom, hiszen kiskoromban egyszer bele akartam fúlni egy folyóba, de nem tettem meg; nem féltem a haláltól, de tudtam, hogy egyszer még tömérdek boldogság fog érni az életemben. Amint ninjává, amint Hokagévé válok, és szerezni fogok egy igaz barátot. Még a ramennél is fontosabb vagy nekem, Sasuke, de az ígéreteimet megtartom mindhalálig!

Naruto erősen megnyomta a mondat végét, örült, hogy kimondhatta ezeket a gondolatokat. Kissé lihegett, figyelve a másik reakcióját. Nem láthatta annak arcát a fekete tincsektől, mondatai sem tükrözték jobban kialakult érzelmeit.

- Rendben – felelte az Uchiha, visszafeküdve Naruto mellé, egy gyors mozdulattal az ölelésébe zárva. - Megértelek. Aludj.

- Sasuke... - a szőke még akart neki mondani valamit, de fáradt volt és álmos. Érezte a másik testének melegét, és ez most elég volt neki. Nem aggódott amiatt, hogy Sasuke elmenne, mert túlságosan szerette őt. Úgy érezte, a kötelékük még sohasem volt olyan erős, mint most.

„_Egy kapcsolat nem azért erős, mert egymásé a testetek... nem... amíg az egyik szív szabad, nem lehettek boldogok."_

***

Hamarabb eltelt négy nap, mint amire számítani mertek volna. A nap majdnem minden percében együtt voltak; hol közösen ebédeltek, tévéztek, pihentek, vagy szeretkeztek. Főleg az utóbbit Sasuke nagyon élvezte, ugyanis nem volt kötelező éjszaka csinálniuk; a kanapé, az ebédlőasztal, néha még a szőnyeg is az ő élvezetük áldozatává vált. Naruto látszólag jókedvű volt, ám belül marta a bűnbánat. Lehet, hogy Sakura most sebesülten fekszik valahol, ők meg ezt teszik a tudta nélkül? A másik fele rögtön ki is ábrándította, hogy ne gondoljon ilyen ostobaságokra, mikor Sasuke nyelve az ő szájában jár. Elfogadta volna a sorsát? Nem, ő nem volt az a fajta, csupán kompromisszumokat volt képes kiválóan kötni.

Magától érintette Sasukét, csókolta, de nem kezdeményezett ennél többet, mintegy meggyőzve lelkiismeretét. Az egyik pillanatban helyesnek találta cselekedeteit, a másikban gyűlölte önmagát értük. Látszólag az Uchiha semmit sem vett ebből észre, és ha eddig nem mászott bele teljesen az életébe, akkor most nagyon is. A vendégszobába szinte soha be sem tette a lábát, két éjszakát csupán alvással töltöttek el, természetesen beleveszve a másik ölelésében.

Az ötödik nap reggele sem kezdődött másként. Naruto álmosan nyitogatta ki szemeit, megszokott dolognak tekintve a sápadt kezet a derekán, s az ugyanolyan színű mellkast a látóterében. Felnézve elmosolyodott kedvese nyugodt arcát látva.

' Ez az utolsó nap, ma Sakura-chan hazatér.' gondolta Naruto izgatottan, és egyben félve is. Talán már soha többé nem fognak így ébredni, minden pillanatát ki kell élveznie. Visszafeküdt volna az erős karok közé, ám ekkor kopogást hallott. A Kyuubi miatt érzékszervei is kicsit jobbak voltak, mint az átlagos, s azt is meg tudta állapítani, hogy a bejárati ajtó felől érkezik a hang. Gyorsan felült, felkeltve Sasukét is.

- Valaki keres minket! Öltözz fel, és csináld meg az ágyat, nem hallod?

- Jó... máris... - motyogta még félálomban az Uchiha, feltornáztatva felsőtestét, a padlóhoz érintve lábfejét. Naruto nem törődött vele tovább, kutyafuttában magára kapkodta ruháit, becsapva maga mögött a szoba ajtaját.

Szíve a torkában dobogott, kezei izzadtan ragadták meg a bejárati ajtó kilincsét. Ha Sakura lenne az, nem kopogott volna be, csak egy vidám kiáltással üdvözölte volna őket benn a szobában. Bizonyos mértékig szerencse, hogy nem ő az, de akkor ki? Amióta Sasuke itt él, nem szokta meglátogatni őket senki sem.

Összeszedte magát, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Egy maszkos, csuklyás köpenyes férfi állt előtte, pontosabban egy ANBU. Nem lehetett látni se az arcát, se semmilyen más testrészét, tényleges csupán egy tárgy volt a falu kezében. Naruto mindig megborzongott, amint megpillantotta a szervezet egyik tagját, olyan különös aura lengedezett körülöttük.

- Uzumaki Naruto – még a hangja is átlagosnak, semmilyennek, lélek nélkülinek tetszett.

- I-Igen?

- Velem kell jönnie. Most.

Naruto nem ellenkezhetett, hiszen az ANBU fekete kesztyűs kezével megragadta jobb csuklóját, egy pillanat alatt eltűnve az utcán lézengő kevés ember szeme elől.


	8. Repedés

Hideg... mintha jégkockával dörzsölték volna meg őket hosszan, legalább órákon keresztül. Sápadt, puha ujjak pihentek a vékony takarón; nem volt szükség vastagabbra, az ujjak gazdája amúgy sem érzett most semmit. Ha érzett is volna, csak fájdalom és bánat jutna osztályrészéül.

Szikárabb, vastagabb, de ugyanolyan puha, barna ujjak érintették meg az övéit, tétován, mint ahogy egy újszülött kismacskához nyúl az ember. Habár ez a jelenet a legkevésbé hasonlított egy születéshez. Amikor minden elkezdődik, gyötrelem és boldogság itt még mit sem számít, csak élet van; pontosabban, nincsen.

Vagy csak alig. Hajtincsek hullottak sápadt arcba fénytelenül, néha megmozdul a mellkas, csak hogy aztán pillanatokig esze ágába se jusson. Orrlyukak tágulnak ki, hogy aztán elfelejtsék, milyen áldás a levegő.

Képtelenség... Nem lehet... Ehhez hasonló gondolatok jártak a hideg kezet szorongató férfiéban, s tudta, hogy mindenki sajnálkozva nézi őket. Pontosabban nem nézi. Csak kint, az ajtón kívül suttoghatnak most róluk, láthatnak keresztül a tömör falon, látva szenvedésüket. De nem tudnak segíteni. Ebben a pillanatban még az Isten sem segíthet rajtuk.

Naruto némán emlékezett, megszorítva az apró kezet. Nem szégyellte a könnyeit, de ezúttal nem volt képes az elhullatásukra. Megakadtak könnycsatornáiban, erősen égetve a szemét, a torkát, kiszáradttá téve ajkait. Amik már sosem fogják női száj forró csókját érezni.

***

„_- Mi a fene folyik itt? - kiabált dühösen az ANBU-ra, akivel egy nagy, fehér épület elé érkeztek meg. Szinte nem is tudatosult benne, hol vannak, az előtte lévő Hokage bánatos hangjára koncentrál, azon tűnődve, miért ilyen halovány a nő arca._

_- Naruto..._

_Miért ejti ki a nevemet így? A szőke egyelőre nem talált választ kérdésére, a maszkos férfi intését figyelmen kívül hagyva trappolt oda a Hokagéhez, megragadva annak vállait._

_- Tsunade obaa-chan, miért hurcoltak el ilyen hirtelen? Köpni-nyelni nem tudtam..._

_- Gyere velem._

_- Hé, de nem vá... - torkában forrt a szó, amint Tsunade barna szemeibe nézett; egyértelműen azt súgta neki, hogy ne ellenkezzen, ez fontos. Még mindig Sasuke csókjainak égető érzésével kísérve lépte át a nővel a kórház kapuját, hallva a madarak vidám csicsergését, érezve bőrén a finom szellőt, az illatozó virágokat. Sietősebbre vette lépteit, nehogy lemaradjon az elöl járó mögött._

_Közben járt az agya, ugyan miről is lehet szó. Talán egy sürgős esethez a Kyuubi erejére lenne szüksége? Vagy Lee azt kérte, hogy látogassa meg azután a ronda sérülése után? Küldetés... esetleg... nem..._

_- Sakura? - Egyetlen nevet ejtett ki a száján, de nem láthatta, mit reagál rá a Hokage._

_- Itt balra – felelte kurtán, befordulva az említett sarkon. Lábai szinte már repítették, az Uzumaki a kifulladás határán próbált lépést tartani vele. Ez most igent jelent? Vagy csak túl elfoglalt ahhoz, hogy megválaszolja kételyeit?_

_Ápolókat és betegeket kerültek ki, majdnem a lábadozó, szipogó Lee-be is belebotlottak. A szőke sürgősen elnézést kért, Tsunade oda sem figyelt rá, addig siettette a fiatalabbikat, amíg el nem érkeztek a megfelelő ajtóhoz. Látszólag ugyanolyan fehér, kórházi ajtó volt, mint a többi, valamiben mégis különbözött a hozzá hasonlóktól. Mögötte volt az igazság._

_- Menj – mondta Tsunade, egy tapodtat sem mozdulva. Naruto várta, hogy majd ő elindul, de hiába; hát maga gondoskodott a bemeneteléről. Meleg tenyere szinte odaforrt a kilincs hideg féméhez, s egy apró villám is átcikázott a testén; a hang azt súgta neki _„Nem szabad... menekülj, amíg nem késő... fájni fog... égni..."_ De kíváncsisága felülmúlta belső félelmét. Óvatosan, lassan nyitotta ki az ajtót, mintha az porcelán volta miatt összetörhetne a kezei között._

_Izzadtságcseppek lepte el a testét, beférkőztek hevenyül magára kapott inge alá, és egészen elértek a nagylábujja végéig. A belsejébe is beszivárogtak, ellepve a szívét, kiszorítva abból minden boldogságot, vágyat, örömöt, akár magát az életet._

_Biztos akart lenni, hogy mást lát azon az ágyon a hátán fekve, lecsukott pillákkal, összekulcsolt kezekkel a mellkasán, fehér takaró fölött. Nem az ő kedvese pihen ilyen steril környezetben, egyik alkarjában műanyag csővel összekapcsolódva, és még csak a lábfejei sem látszanak ki az óvó pléd alól. Mintha csak aludna. Mert csak alszik, és nem álmodik semmit, azért nincs mosoly sápadt arcán._

_- A küldetésen – Tsunade végre rászánta magát, hogy belépjen, mentében becsukva maga mögött az ajtót. Ez most csak hármójukra tartozott, senki másra. - a csapatuk egy kisebb faluba tartott, megölni néhány ott tanyázkodó, a néha Hang faluból származó shinobit. A küldetést sikeresen teljesítették, a ninjákat egytől egyig kivégezték, ám hazafele úton baj történt. – Tisztán kitűnt a hangjából, hogy Hokageként erős akar maradni, ő nem fog könnyeket ejteni, csak ott, ahol senki sem láthatja. - Ma hajnalban a csapat maradék tagjai hozták vissza, elmesélve a történetet. Egy pillanat volt az egész. Konoha erdejében jártak már, mikor egyszer csak leesett a fáról, két apró lyukkal a bőrén._

_- Mérgezés – ejtette ki a szőke nő a döntő szót, elhomályosítva Naruto látását. - Ráadásul ugyanaz a méreg, mint ami Kakashit is..._

_Igazi, szívből jövő könnyek ömlöttek ki a lehetetlenül kék szemekből, összevizezve a padló halványszürke köveit. Kakashi-sensei halála régen olyan volt számára, mint amikor valakinek kitépik a szívét, aztán kényszerítik, hogy tömködje vissza azt a mellkasába, különben meg fog halni. Most inkább kívánta azt, hogy hát legyen, mérgezzék meg őt is! Vegyék el tőle saját magát, ahogy Kakashival és Sakurával tették, csak rajta! Minden egyes könnycseppjében harag lángja égett, körmei a tenyerébe vájtak, csak érzékelte a fekvő lány körvonalait, már nem látta őket. A világ feketébe fordult, vörös kontúrokat húzva a tárgyak, a testek köré, kiszívva az összes többi színt belőlük._

_Lélegzett, hogy lenyugodjon. Az éles, lüktető haragot lassú, átkozott fájdalom váltotta fel. Ki volt az? Ki lehetett? Ki az, aki olyannyira gyűlölte Sakurát, ahogy Kakashit is? Oda akart rohanni hozzá, azt akarta, hogy pupillája vörösbe forduljon, hosszú karmaival széttépje az áldozatát, egyenesen az ereibe öntve saját mérgét..._

_- Kakashi halála óta megtudtunk egyest s mást erről a különös, még sosem tapasztalt méregről – folytatta Tsunade, hangja még csak meg sem rezzent, szemei azonban nagyon is elárulták rejteni kívánt érzéseit. - De nem eleget. Bár nem ölte meg, de nem is tartotta igazán életben; ha pár nap múlva ugyanilyen marad az állapota..._

_'Nem lehet segíteni rajta' fejezte be Naruto a nő gondolatmenetét. Agyát köd homályosította el, a szemeire is fátylat borítva, így botladozva indult el az ágy felé. Leült egy amellett árválkodó székre, mielőtt térdei felmondják a szolgálatot, és végül a padlón köt ki. Igazából, nem is bánta volna; hátha annak csonthideg kövei el tudnák tüntetni porcikáiból a lázt._

_A Hokage egy szót sem szólva távozott a szobából. Talán lett volna még mondanivalója, kifejezte volna sajnálatát, mondott volna pár biztató szót, hogy még nincs minden veszve. Ha csak öt százalék, akkor annyi esély van, hogy tanítványa felépüljön, azt akarta mondani Narutónak, hogy bízzon úgy, ahogy ő maga is teszi. Hangszálai azonban nem engedelmeskedtek neki, vissza sem pillantott a párra. Talán... talán később..."_

***

Most csak Sakurára akart koncentrálni. Visszaidézni fénylő, rózsaszín haját, vidáman tündöklő, smaragdzöld szemeit, és kiegyensúlyozott mosolyát, ami annyi fényt vitt az életébe. Sasuke árulása után a lány tartotta benne a lelket, tudatta vele, hogy ő mindig mellette lesz, amíg csak él. Azt tervezgették, hogy majd közösen hozzák vissza fekete hajú társukat, egymás nyakába borulnak, és boldogan élnek, míg meg nem halnak – de az élet egészen máshogy alakult.

'Akármit is tervezünk, sosem az lesz a vége.' gondolta keserűen a szőke, öntudatlanul végigsimítva ujjbegyeivel Sakura kihűlt arcát. 'Nem akartam... ha tudom, hogy ez lesz, én... én...'

Még csak gondolni sem akart a mondat folytatására: 'sosem vágyom vissza Sasukét.' Nem az Uchiha tehetett arról, ami Sakurával történt. Csakis annak a szemétnek a hibája, aki elvette őt tőle! Igaz, még tétován lélegzik, a szíve lassan de biztosan dobog a mellkasában, azonban ki tudja, meddig lesz így. Talán holnap a lelke el is távozik, miközben és Sasuke...

Undorodott a teste minden porcikájától, az elméje minden kívánságától és gondolatától. Egy pillantást vetett a műtőasztalon heverő szikére, majd tovább vándorolt Sakurára, végül a tiszta, felhőtlen égboltra. Éppen madarak suhantak el rajta, s Naruto rettentően irigyelte szabadságukat. Megrótta magát, hiszen az állatok is pontosan tudják, milyen érzés a párjuk elvesztése.

'Higgy!' ismételgette magában, mintha ezzel Sakura ismét felnyithatná a szemeit, és képes lenne megcsókolni őt. 'Fel fog ébredni, és meggyógyul! Vissza fog térni a házba!'

De jó lesz ez így, akkor megoldódnak a dolgok? Nem... az Uchiha továbbra is ott lesz, a bűntudata betölti a levegőt, terhessé téve azt. Nem fog elhallgatni a hang a fejében, sőt, Sakurát ápolni kell majd, és így Sasuke is csak mérgesebbé, reménytelenebbé válik. Abba kellett volna hagynia, amikor még alkalma volt rá, de már túl késő.

Fáradt kék szemei lejjebb pillantottak az arcról a takaró által letakart hasra. Egy újabb mondat hangzott fel a fejében.

„Bár túlélte, a benne növekvő gyermek nem... bizonyára akkor meghalt, amikor a méreg az anyja szervezetébe jutott."

Kétszeresen nehezedett rá a gyász, nem merte felhúzni a takarót, hogy megpillantsa Sakura hasán a méretes sebhelyet, ahol nemrég orvosok ejtettek rajta egy nagy vágást. Nem is szólt nekik, hogy mutassák meg neki a születendő gyermekét; bizonyára csak rosszul lett volna a látványtól, és elég volt neki most ez is. Sakura nem halt meg, megakadt valahol az élet és halál között, de az a valami, ami benne volt... már nem lehet visszahozni. Még csak a napvilágot sem láthatta meg, amit az apja annyira szeretett; Naruto nem láthatja beszélni, járni és szeretni azt a valakit, akiben legalább Sakura tovább élhetett volna. És rájött, hogy az egész tulajdonképpen akkor kezdődött, mikor Sasuke betette hozzájuk a lábát, ez csak a tetőpontja volt annak a romlásnak, ami mindent elért kívül, és belül is. Utoljára akkor érzett ilyet, mikor kiskorában a falusiak megvetették, és úgy érezte, az élete egészen fölösleges. Akkor ott volt neki Iruka-sensei, hogy értelmet adjon az életének, befogadja őt, és felmelegítse a szívét.

Iruka-sensei is halott volt. Most ki fog segíteni rajta?

***

'Már vagy két órája elment.' nézett rá a faliórára Sasuke, idegesen dobolva az ebédlőasztalon. Közben magára kapott egy fekete nadrágot ugyanolyan színű pólóval, minek hátulján szinte világított az Uchihák tipikus, legyező forma jelképe, s rendesen be is ágyazott. Idegesen pillantgatott ide-oda, orra elfintorodott a továbbra is jelenlévő cseresznyevirág illatra, és a szőkére várt. Hasonló érzés volt, mint amikor négy nappal ezelőtt ugyanígy várta, szinte epekedve utána, vágyva az illatra, a látványra, ami Narutót önmagává tette. Halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy felidézte maga előtt volt csapattársa arcát, kicsit így enyhítve magányán.

'Furcsa... régen egyáltalán nem volt szükségem az emberek társaságára, inkább különváltam tőlük... és most mit csinálok? Alig bírom ki, hogy ne rohanjak el megkeresni azt az usuratonkachit, és döntsem le az ágyra. Azt hiszem, sikerült teljesen kifordítanod magamból, Naruto.' fektette állát Sasuke kinyújtott tenyereire, könyökével megtámaszkodva az asztalon.

Az óramutató lassan kattogva járt tovább, szinte megremegve az Uchiha átható pillantásától. További percek teltek el, amik a fekete hajúnak óráknak tűntek, mire halk nyikorgással kinyílt a bejárati ajtó. Nem pattant fel rögtön, várt még pár pillanatot, hogy teljesen nyugodtan bandukolhasson oda a hazatérő szőkéhez.

Naruto szemei látszólag a messzeséget fürkészték, az sem zavarta, hogy úgy néz ki, mint aki napokat töltött az utcán aludva. Kezeit hanyagul tartotta maga mellett, alig észlelve, hogy otthon van. Otthon... hogy is lehetne ez az otthona többé, nélküle... nélkülük?

- Üdv – köszöntötte Sasuke, közelebb lépve hozzá. Nem törődve társa látható kábaságával megfogta az arca mindkét oldalát, felemelte a fejét, s csókot lehellt halványpiros ajkaira.

Rögtön el is hajolt tőle, amint észrevette, hogy amaz nem csókol vissza, sőt, mintha meg sem érezné Sasuke sápadt, bizsergető ujjait.

- Mi van veled? - morogta a fekete, pillanatok teltek el, mire a szőke válaszolt, egészen halkan, kesernyésen.

- Sakura-chant megmérgezték... haldoklik... és ami benne van... halott...

- Ami benne van? - kérdezte értetlenkedve Sasuke, közelebb hajolva kedveséhez. - Mégis hogy érted ezt?

- Gyerek – Sasuke arca, ha lehetséges lenne ilyen, meglepődöttséget tükrözött volna. Tessék? Mármint, nekik, kettejüknek volt egy gyerekük? De mikor... és hogyan? Ám titkon elégedettség is eltöltötte.

- Sajnálom. - Puha csókot intett Naruto homlokára, egyik kezével félresöpörve a rakoncátlan hajtincseket. - Gyere, majd én elmulasztom a bánatodat.

Ismét közeledni akart hozzá, de a szőke ekkor mellkasára támasztva tenyereit ellökve magától, szemeiben újfent könnykezdemények csillogtak.

- Ne érj hozzám! Most ne...

- Ne hülyéskedj már, usuratonkachi! - akart újfent közeledni Sasuke, ám ezúttal is csak egy lökést kapott válaszul.

- Egyedül akarok lenni! Te mégis hogy éreznéd magad, ha a feleséged a halál szélén állna, a gyermeked pedig már a szélén sem? - kiabálta Naruto, a másikra zúdítva összes felgyülemlett feszültségét, megtisztítva ezzel kissé megrepedt szívét. - Hogy tudsz így nézni, elintézni egy egyszerű sajnálommal, aztán pedig vigasztalni? Fogd fel, nem akarom, hogy megvigasztaljanak, hogy azt mondják „jól van Naruto, minden rendben lesz, higgy benne"! Én hittem, Sasuke! - a fekete egy szót sem szólt, meg sem rezdült. Keze egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, hogy felemelkedik, de végül ismét lehanyatlott. - Abban is hittem, hogy újra a hetes csapat leszünk. Abban, hogy Sakurával boldogan fogunk élni, szeretjük egymást, és családom lesz, olyan, amiről régen soha nem is álmodhattam. Sőt, hittem az akaraterőben, hogy tőlünk függ a sorsunk, és ha jó életet élünk, akkor az is jó lesz hozzánk. De ez hazugság! Én...

Sasuke itt adta fel a megértő szerető hozzáállást, határozott mozdulattal megragadta a szőke vállait, ajkait annak szájához nyomva. Naruto próbált ellenkezni, felszisszent a vállába mélyedő ujjaktól, majd az ajkába mélyedő fogaktól is, de nem használt. A fekete hajú kihasználva a néma kiáltást a nedves barlangba csúsztatta a nyelvét, becézgetve a másikét, végigsimítva a szájpadláson, hogy szinte kilyukasztotta azt.

Percekig csókolóztak, Sasuke erősen markolva a ruhával fedett barna vállakat, Naruto mocorogva és elégedetlenkedve. Mikor végre szétváltak, az Uchiha megrezzent a kapott pofontól.

- Elég! - kiáltotta Naruto, újra és újra. - Elég, elég, elég!

- Te ostoba... - morogta a fekete hajú, ezúttal a szőke tincseket fogva vékony, mégis erős ujjai közé. - Nem kell aggódnunk, nem igaz...? Éjszaka együtt fekszünk, és reggel együtt kelünk fel, Sakura nélkül. A hetes csapat nem létezik, dobe; soha nem is létezett igazán. Voltunk te és én, Sakura pedig valahol hátul álldogált, figyelve minket. Ez volt az erősorrend, amit te olyan természetesnek vettél.

- Nem igaz! - mordult rá mérgesen a szőke, észre sem véve, hogy azok a sápadt ujjak mikor csúsztak le a derekáig.

- Sakura gyenge volt, és ezt ő is tudta – folytatta Sasuke, derekánál fogva magához szorítva az Uzumakit, aki nem ellenkezett. - Hiába, utánam koslatott egyfolytában, aztán mikor én elmentem, úgy gondolta, akkor te is jó leszel. Azért lett a feleséged, mert nem volt más választása.

- Azért házasodtunk össze, mert szeretjük egymást!

- Ó, a szeretettel kapcsolatban kétségem sincs – mondta az Uchiha. - Csak hogy egy kapcsolathoz szerelem kell, érted? Ez az, ami megvan bennünk, és bennetek hiányzott. Hozzám tartozol, usuratonkachi. Mert belém vagy szerelmes, amióta csak megláttuk egymást a stégnél. Az egy jel volt, hogy mi egyszer fontosak leszünk egymásnak, s jobban fogunk kötődni egymáshoz, mint bárki máshoz a világon. Az első csókunk...

- Egy véletlen volt! - fejezte be az Uzumaki, alaposan belerúgva a másik bokájába, ki erre elengedte a férfit. - Nem tudom, mit csináljak, mit gondoljak, mit érezzek...

- Majd én megmondom. - Naruto érezte, ahogy lábai felemelkednek a talajról, teste U alakúvá formálódik, és hasához Sasuke vállához nyomódik. - Szeretkezünk. Most.

- Nem akarok!

- Meg akarom neked mutatni, hogy kihez tartozol, kire vágysz igazán. És akkor a gyászod elmúlik.

***

Kunaik sokasága fúródott bele mélyen a hálószoba falaiba, plafonjába, még a padlóra is jutott egy-kettő. Azokra hajszálvékony, alig észrevehető zsinórok tekeredtek, többi részük egy, az ágyon fekvő fiú csuklóira, bokáira, térdeire és könyökhajlataira szorultak, kiváltva áldozatuk néhai fájdalmas szisszenéseit. Recsegett az ágy az újabb ránehezedő testtől; mindkét férfi meztelen volt, a Nap teljes pompájában sütött be az ablakon, nem adva megnyugtató, vagy éppenséggel romantikus félhomályt illetve sötétséget a jelenetnek.

- Kérlek...

Sasuke nem volt hajlandó meghallgatni a másik halk kérését, ráfeküdt Narutóra, összeérintve mellkasukat, majd a nyakához hajolt, cseppet sem gyengéden szívva ki azt. Mindketten dühösek voltak, elkeseredettek, reményt keresők. Naruto mocorgása csak azt eredményezte, hogy a zsinegek egyre jobban érzékeny bőrébe vájtak, Sasuke pedig egyáltalán nem volt lágy és gyengéd, mint az elmúlt napokban.

Harapást ejtett a mellbimbókon, erősen szorította meg a merevséget, ujjai gyorsan és erősen hatoltak egyre mélyebbre a már koránt sem szűz testben. Bár le voltak kötve, keményen az ágyhoz szögezte a szőke csuklóit, megnyalva azoknak a belsejét. Végighúzta fogait az izmos hasfalon, a belső combokon, tovább, egészen vissza a nyakig. Már így is tele volt lila és vörös foltokkal, de Sasuke úgy gondolta, még nem elég.

Közben alkalomadtán Naruto füléhez hajolt, és egészen fülig pirító szavakat suttogott bele. _„Élvezed?" „Lazíts." „Fáj?" „Felejts." „Érezz."_

A szőke felelt volna valamelyikre, hangja azonban elment, köddé vált. Fájdalmát visszatükrözte az ágy nyikorgása, és még bele sem markolhatott a lepedőbe, hogy legalább az adjon valami enyhülést. Hangosan nyögött fel, amint az Uchiha teljes valójával hatolt belé. Ezekben a pillanatokban mindig megtelt érzések millióival, teljesnek érezte magát, és boldognak. A lyuknak most is be kellett volna tömődnie.

Kikötözött teste vonaglott a domináns férfi alatt, az csókolta őt, kiserkentve a vérét, simogatta őt, belekarcolva számtalan mintát érzékeny bőrébe, és nem hagyta abba a pőre szavak _annyira_ mély hangon való suttogását.

„_- Uzumaki Naruto, fogadod, hogy kitartasz Haruno Sakura mellett, egészségben és betegségben, amíg a halál el nem választ?_

_- Igen. Amíg csak élek, ameddig a szívem dobog, addig mellette leszek."_

Újabb lökéssel került az Uchiha beljebb, elérve a másik prosztatáját. A szőke felsikított, száját maga Sasuke tömte be.

„_- Nézd, milyen szép gyerekruhát találtam minap a boltban! Tudom, hogy nem vagyok terhes, de ha egyszer az leszek, tökéletes lenne a picinek, nem?_

_- Igazad van Sakura-chan, tényleg nagyon aranyos. Biztos jól fog neki állni!"_

A belseje égett, Sasuke nem hagyta pihenni addig, amíg el nem érik azt a bizonyos pontot, hogy mindketten nagyot sóhajtva hagyják el a földi létet, ha csak pár pillanatra is. Ez percek múlva be is következett, az Uchiha ráborult kedvesére, lélegzete egy versenylóéval vetekedett.

„_- Ne sírj, Naruto. Én még itt vagyok neked. Te és én vissza fogjuk hozni Sasuke-kunt, megígérem._

_- Sakura-chan..."_

- Na, ne csináld ezt – mondta a fekete, felemelkedve kissé, lenyalva Naruto arcáról a friss könnycseppeket. - Ne sírj.

- Sasuke... - suttogta a szőke, szorosan megölelve a férfit, kényszerítve rá, hogy ismét rajta feküdjön. Sasuke meglepődött, de visszaölelt.

- Megölöm Orochimarut.

- Orochimaru? - kérdezett vissza az Uchiha, nem bontakozva ki az ölelésből. - Ő már halott, dobe.

- Sakura-chanék csoportja Hang ninjákkal végzett, és pont a küldetés után mérgezték meg. Kakashi-sensei is ugyanattól a méregtől halt meg, Orochimaru pedig őt sem kedvelte. Biztos ő áll a dolgok mögött. - A szőke hangja határozott volt, szívében a bosszúvágy lángja égett, pont olyan, mint amikor megkapta Jiraiya halálhírét, és gyilkosának kilétét. - Végzek vele, Sasuke.

- Előbb várd ki, amíg lejár a büntetésem – mormogta a fekete, lassan legurulva társáról, hogy az némi levegőt is kaphasson. - Veled tartok, és együtt megöljük. Nem hagylak magadra.

***

Mert szeretlek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megjegyzés: Sasuke kimondta, amit talán már az elején ki kellett volna, még a Végzet Völgyében, és akkor nem így alakultak volna a dolgok. Vajon már késő? Vagy a végére még rendbe jöhetnek a dolgok?  
Ugyanis a következő fejezet az utolsó, ahol véget ér Sasuke, Naruto és Sakura története. Az érzések tisztázódnak, a végkifejlet pedig...


	9. Gyűlölök és szeretek

Megjegyzés: És íme, elérkeztünk az utolsó fejezet, ahol minden véget ér. Köszönöm azoknak, akik elolvasták ezt a történetet, és esetleg kritikákat is írtak rá:)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A világ soha nem volt fekete és fehér; egybemosódtak a színek, az alakok, a kontúrok nem rajzolódtak ki élesen. Naruto számára az élet is ilyenné vált, túl bonyolulttá, hogy felfoghassa. Vagy éppenséggel inkább olyan egyszerűvé, hogy már arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megértse.

Nem felelt a vallomásokra, viszonozta a csókokat, fém ízét érezve a szájában. Sóhajtozott a forró éjszakákon, ujjai a lepedőbe vájtak, könnyei és izzadtsága csorgott le megviselt testén, de nem hallott hangokat. Süketen bámult fel a plafonra, vagy Sasuke mellkasára, attól függően, melyik volt éppen felette; de még azokat sem látta. Az érzékei is megcsalták, már semmi sem volt valós, mintha az egész világot is csak az ő elméje alkotta volna meg.

***

Az Uchihának voltak boldog időszakai az életében. Mikor még együtt lakott a családjával, és Itachival edzhettek, vagy az anyjának segített a főzésben. Az apja persze csak akkor szólt hozzá, ha muszáj volt, ő mégis fel akart érni hozzá, azt kívánta, hogy büszke legyen rá. Hiszen minden gyermek arra vágyik, hogy az apja figyeljen rá, azt mondja neki, hogy „az én fiam!". Fugaku soha nem mondta ezt ki, csak néha szólította a nevén, és akkor is inkább parancsolt, valamint szidott. Nem volt egy mintaapa, Sasuke nem is értette, a mindig tiszta és kedves Mikoto hogy is tudott régen hozzámenni ehhez az emberhez.

Bizonyára érdekházasság volt, mivel Fugaku volt az Uchiha család feje, Mikotónak pedig ez jobb volt, mint tökéletes; csak ki kellett bírnia a férfi mellett, egészséges és fantasztikus tehetséggel megáldott gyermekeket kellett neki szülnie, s cserébe gazdagságot, elismerést kapott. Sokszor látta a szemeiben, hogy valójában nem boldog, mert nem szerette azt, akivel összekötötte az életét.

***

_Napsütéses, tavaszi délután volt, a frissen mosott lepedők hófehéren lengedeztek a szélben, miközben a napsugarak vidáman szárították meg az anyagot. A fű zöldebb volt, mint valaha, csicseregtek a madarak, édesapja és Itachi pedig éppen egy ANBU küldetésen voltak. Az öt éves Sasuke jókedvűen rugdosott egy kavicsot az udvaron, ujjait összekulcsolva a háta mögött, néha rápillantva édesanyjára, aki egy könyvet olvasott a teraszon. Fényes, hollófekete haja kibontva lógott le egészen a háta közepéig, sötét szemei nyugodt csillogással jártak balra s jobbra, fel s alá, követve a könyv szövegét. Halvány, kecses ujjaival lapozott egyet, észre sem véve, hogy kisebbik fia közben odament hozzá. Elmosolyodott, ahogy Sasuke szemrevételezte őt, mint mindig. Sasukének olybá tűnt az édesanyja, mint egy angyal; mindig nyugodt volt és kedves, sosem szidta meg őt, és nem lökte el magától. Ha úgy érezte, ki kell öntenie valakinek a szívét, Mikoto mindig tárt karokkal várta, azzal a jellegzetes rózsaillatával, ami mindig körbelengte a nőt. Ölelésébe fonódva a világ megszűnt létezni, csak ők ketten voltak, azokban a pillanatokban apja és Itachi figyelme sem számított neki. Mint egy igazi kisfiú._

_Rettentő boldog volt, amint újfent anyja karjaiba vethette magát, kisodorva annak ujjai közül a könyvet, ami halk puffanással esett rá az alant elterülő fűre. Mikoto felnevetett, végigsimítva fiának az övééhez annyira hasonló fekete tincseit. Sasuke szinte megrészegülten szívta be mélyen a nő illatát, majd annak arcára pillantott._

_- Szia, anya!_

_- Szia, kicsim! - köszönt vissza Mikoto, megnyugtatóan simogatva a karjaiban tartott apró test hátát. - Mi a baj, miért nem játszol valamit?_

_- Veled akarok lenni – kuncogta a kicsi Sasuke, fekete szemeiben csillogó pontokat formált a mindent betöltő napfény. Még pár pillanatig így maradtak, majd a kisfiú ismét megszólalt, ezúttal hangja mélyebb, szomorúbb volt._

_- Szerinted Nii-san szeret engem?_

_Mikoto abbahagyta a háta simogatását, ha lehetséges tekintete még sötétebbre fordult, úgy tetszett, a levegő is lehűlt körülöttük. Ajkai mégis mosolyra húzódtak._

_- Persze, hogy szeret téged, kicsim. A család ezért van, hogy feltétel nélkül megbízz bennük, szeretünk téged._

_- De apa sohasem figyel rám... - suttogta Sasuke, átkarolva anyja nyakát, fejét annak keblére hajtotta, hogy a nő ne láthassa meg eltorzuló arcvonásait. - Ennyire fölösleges lennék? Nii-sannak is csak a terhére vagyok, sosincs ideje edzeni velem._

_- Ne mondj ilyet, kicsi Sasuke. - Mikoto hangja végtelenül lágy volt, kezei hihetetlen finomsággal mozogtak, amint a simogatás újfent elkezdődött. - Lehet, hogy néha el fog kapni ez a csúnya kétely, de mi mindig itt leszünk veled. Számíthatsz ránk, rendben?_

_- Mi az a kétely?_

_- Egy olyan dolog, amit akkor érzel, ha meginog a bizalmad másokban. Te ezt soha ne tedd, hallod? Ez a kétely egy nagyon gonosz dolog, olyan, mint egy betegség; ha elkapod, nagyon nehezen fogsz kigyógyulni belőle._

_- Utálok beteg lenni! - borzongott meg a fiú, tisztán emlékezve rá, milyen pocsék érzés volt, mikor megfázott, és egy teljes hétig ki sem kelhetett az ágyából. Ráadásul a gyógyszernek is undorító íze volt, de az anyja kényszerítette rá, hogy megegye. Jobban is lett tőle, ám nem kívánt többé ilyen rettenetes élményt magának. - Megígérem, anya!_

_- Ezt megbeszéltük – koppintott gyermeke orrára játékosan a fekete hajú nő, mintegy véglegessé téve egyezségüket. - A barátokat, a társakat meg kell becsülnöd, és bíznod kell bennük. Ez a legfontosabb._

_- Igen! - a legkisebb Uchiha kikászálódott lassan édesanyja öléből, egy pillanatra még összekapcsolva tekintetüket. Majd elfutott egy kunaiért, hogy amíg bátyja meg nem jön, egymaga gyakorolja a célba dobást; fel kell készülnie, mielőtt az akadémiára fog járni._

_Néhány virágszirmot kapott fel, egy ponton örvényként lebegtetve, majd elszórva őket a szélrózsa minden irányába. Tündérként lebegtek Sasuke és Mikoto körül, akik akkor még nem is sejtették, mennyire mulandó pillanatnyi boldogságuk._

***

Észre sem vette anyja hangjának csengését; hogy is vehette volna, hiszen kölyök volt még, akinek nem volt fogalma a világról, vagy csak nagyon kevés. Fájhatott neki, hogy mélyen belül gyűlölte az apját, és szinte megjósolta, mi fog történni Itachival. Már nyolc évesen egyedül maradt, el is felejtette, mit jelent az, „családban élni". Milyen is az, amikor úgy ér haza, hogy várja valaki, van kivel megosztania a gondolatait, perceit és óráit, az ágyát... már csak egy gyermek hiányzott volna a boldogsághoz. Majd ha teljesen letelik a próbaidő, örökbe is fogadhatnának egyet. Ők ketten. De nem, elvetette az ötletet; ki tudja, kinek a kölyke kerülne közel Narutóhoz.

***

A szőke nem hagyta el a házat, legfeljebb egy órára, hogy a még mindig eszméletlen Sakura mellett üljön a kórházban, hideg kis kezét szorongatva. Beszélgetett vele, habár a nő nem felelt halk szavaira, kérdéseire, gyöngyöző nevetésére. Naruto azt képzelte, hogy Sakura valójában hallja őt, csak beszédre nem képes még, de sebaj; Tsunade úgy is azt mondta, kész csoda, hogy nem halt meg közel egy hét alatt. Nem volt kellemes látvány a belőle szerteágazó sok cső, de mindenki tudta, hogy ezek legalább az élet látszatának fenntartásának elengedhetetlen kellékei.

Naruto elképzelte, Sakura éppen mit álmodhat. Bizonyára valami ilyesmi járhatott a fejében: körbeöleli őket a fű, dalolnak a madarak, frissen ropog a foguk alatt a különféle ízű keksz-had. Kakashi-sensei az Icha Ichába feledkezik – természetesen a mindent elrejtő maszk nem hiányozhat az arcáról -, Sasuke csendben majszol egy eperkrémmel töltött süteményt, ők ketten pedig vidáman társalognak a jövőről, együtt simogatva a nő már igencsak kikerekedő pocakját. Sasuke elmosolyodik, ahogy a párra néz, ő még várja az igazit, de érzi, hogy már nem kell sokáig várnia. Addig pedig megelégszik barátai boldogságával.

Majd beborul az ég, egy hófehér kígyó siklik el a fűben, nesztelenül, észre sem veszik. Csak akkor, mikor Kakashi-sensei felnyög, Sakura felsikít, a hüllő pedig felvillantja rikító, sárga szemeit. Két halott fekszik a fűben, két fiú csókolja egymást nyögve, ölelve...

Megpróbálta elhessegetni képtelen gondolatait, de azok újra és újra visszatértek; senseijének és feleségének üres tekintete, megkövült teste, hideg bőrének különös érintése. Ekkor Tsunade rendszerint figyelmeztette őt, hogy véget ért a látogatási idő, a szőke pedig engedelmeskedett a parancsnak, és az utcán meg sem hallva az utána kiáltó barátokat egyenesen sietett, vissza a házba.

Nem merte otthonnak nevezni, csak egy háznak, amihez emlékek és érzések kötötték. És Sasuke. Csókkal üdvözölte őt, amint hazaért, időnként még rament is készített neki, és kirakta a szárítókötélre a hófehér ágyneműt. Viszonylag jó idő volt, így estére mindig sikerült megszáradnia.

Az Uchihának érdekes elképzelései voltak az éjszakákról; Naruto úgy sejtette, volt csapattársát az égvilágon senki sem tudná teljesen kielégíteni. Egy menet már nem volt elég neki, egyre többet akart, a szőke pedig megadta neki. Hagyta, hogy annyiszor vegye birtokba a testét, ahányszor szeretné.

Mindig elsuttogta azt az egy szót, amit pontosan pár napja mondott ki először neki. Először meglepődött, könnyek szántották végig az arca mindkét oldalát, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Sasuke ezt igenlésnek vette, és megnyugodott. Naruto gyűlölte, ha a fekete hajú felidegesítette magát, mert akkor olyanokat tett és mondott, amit ő sem hagyott szó nélkül – persze ezeknek is szeretkezés lett a vége. Ellenben azok nem voltak gyengédek és lágyak, zsineg tekeredett a végtagjai köré, a plafonban és a falakban sok apró lyuk jelezte az odaszúrt kunaik helyét.

***

Pontosan egy hét telt el a szerelmi vallomás óta, Naruto éppen Sakuránál volt, a kezét fogva, becéző szavakat suttogva neki, arról mesélve, mi történhetett volna.

- Ha lány, lehetett volna Sakura, a neved után – csevegett a szőke, apró puszit nyomva a formás orra, ami meg sem rezzent a szerető érintéstől. - Ha fiú, akkor pedig Kakashi. A sensei ott a mennyben biztos örült volna neki; bár remélem, hogy olyan perverz nem lett volna, mint Kakashi! Persze előbb-utóbb elmondtam volna neki, hogyan működnek a lányok, hiába mondod mindig azt, hogy nem értek hozzájuk. Hiszen téged is az ujjam köré csavartalak, nemde?

A rózsaszín hajú néma maradt, a háttérben halkan pittyegett a szívritmust jelző műszer.

- Bizony, igazi szívtipró vagyok! - nevetett fel halkan Naruto. - Egyszer még Ero-sennint is le fogom előzni! Sőt, azt a bunkó Sasukét is! Érted bármit megteszek. - Végigsimította a nő arcát, a homlokától egészen az álláig. Keze ökölbe szorult, ahogy elvette Sakura puha bőrétől, szőke tincsei az arcába hulltak, hangja egészen megrekedt. - Megölöm azt, aki ezt tette veled, a gyermekünkkel, és Kakashi-senseijel. Orochimaru nem tudja, hol a határ. Sokat vártam, de azt hiszem, megérte, mert így teljes mértékben élvezhetjük ki, amint annak a kígyónak a szívéből az én kunaim fog kiállni, és könyörög az életéért. De én nem fogom megadni neki a kegyelmet, annak a szívtelen gyilkosnak...

Tovább folytatta volna még, de Tsunade kopogott, bizonyára azért, hogy eltessékelje a szőke férfit. Naruto várta, hogy a Hokage elküldje, azonban a nő ehelyett mélyen a szemébe nézett, mintegy belelátva a fejébe.

- Beigazolódott a sejtésed. Gyere.

Az Uzumaki hevesen dobogó szívvel állt fel a székből, követve az idős nőt, egy másik terembe. Néhány köpenyes, orvosnak vagy tudósnak kinéző shinobi sürgölődött még a Sakura szobájánál kisebb helyiségben, egyetlen egy asztal körül, mint a mérgezett egerek. Felemeltek valamit, közel emelték a szemükhöz, méricskéltek, majd ismét visszarakták a helyére. Naruto közömbösen figyelte őket, őt valahogy sohasem érdekelte a kutatás, az új dolgok felfedezése; neki már az is nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy a régieket megtartsa.

Tsunade odalépett az asztal mellé, és közelebb intette magához a férfit is. Az Uzumaki követte a példáját, ajkai enyhén szétnyíltak, amint megpillantotta az asztalon heverő üvegcsét, a hozzá tartozó táblácskát.

- Kígyó. - Tsunade nem volt hajlandó többet mondani egyetlen egy szónál, Naruto mégis megértette. Tökéletesen értett mindent. Halvány mosollyal adta a szőke Hokage tudtára, aki visszamosolygott. Percekre összekapcsolták tekintetüket, egy szót sem szólva, a másik szívében olvasva. Az egyik orvos felszólította Tsunadét, hogy „Hokage-sama, legyenek szívesen távozni, ha megkérhetem", ők pedig felocsúdva engedelmeskedtek a kérésnek. Becsukódott mögöttük a fehér ajtó, a nő csak Jiraiya volt tanítványa vállára helyezte az egyik kezét, aki bólintott. Mindketten tudták, mi következik ezután.

- Elmondod Sakurának, hogy viszlát?

- Persze – felelte Tsunade, barna szemeivel nézve, ahogy a szőke befordul egy sarkon, és eltűnik a világából.

***

- Üdv itthon. – Eresztett el egy félmosolyt Sasuke, és megcsókolta szerelmét. Naruto készségesen nyitotta ki a száját, befogadva az érdes, egyben puha tapintású nyelvet, hagyva, hogy az végigbarangolja őt újra és újra. Kissé kifulladva váltak el egymástól.

- Üdv, Sasuke. - Naruto végignyalta ajkait, mintegy ízlelgetve kedvese nevét, majd levetette a cipőjét. Fáradtan mosolyogva nézett körbe a szobában, gyors pillantást vetve a falról lógó fényképek hűlt helyeire, majd ismét az Uchiha felé fordult, kezei közé foglalva annak arcát. A fekete hajú meglepődött, de halkan megszólalva viszonozta a gesztust.

- Hé, dobe, hidegek az ujjaid.

- Mindig ilyenek. - Vette el tenyerét a másik arcáról Naruto, szinte hozzásimulva Sasuke meleg tenyereihez.

- Olyan édes vagy ilyenkor – suttogta Sasuke, és ismét megcsókolta, ezúttal még mélyebben, még több szenvedéllyel. Finoman beleharapott az alsóajkába, egészen duzzadva szívogatva, majd visszatért a nyelv kényeztetéséhez, kiváltva Naruto nyögését. Szíve ezzel szemben nem kalapált hevesen, csak amolyan normális tempóban; tudva, hogy örökké élvezheti ezt, nem kell elsietnie.

Másik szerelmük, a levegő hiánya miatt kénytelenek voltak elválni – Sasuke egy újabb csatába kezdett volna, de a szőke szája elé tartotta az ujját.

- Elég.

Máskor a fekete hajú bizonyára ostoba csipkelődésbe kezdett volna, ez a nap azonban túl jó volt ahhoz, hogy hasonló butaságokkal elrontsák. Szerette Narutot, és a férfi is szerette őt. Teljesen természetes.

Reggel készített mindkettejüknek egy-egy csésze kávét, az Uzumakinak természetesen teletömte rengeteg cukorral és édesítőszerrel. Együtt ölelkeztek a kanapén, szinte oda sem figyelve a tévében menő unalmas műsorra, sokkal inkább egymás édes ajkaival, puha bőrével voltak elfoglalva. Elégedett hümmögéssel itta be a másik finom nyögéseit és morgását, néha még arra is volt idejük, hogy belekortyoljanak a már kihűlőben lévő kávéba.

Majd a szőkének el kellett mennie a szokásos egy órájában, ő pedig otthon maradt, egyedül. Végigkutatta a fiókokat és szekrényeket, azoknak legmélyére száműzve a régi emlékeket, mindent, ami csak Sakurára emlékeztethette. Azt kívánta, bárcsak az illatot is oda tudta volna rejteni, hiába. Lassan azt sem tudta már, hogy tényleg érzi-e, vagy csak beképzeli. Aztán arra az elképzelésre jutott, lehetetlen, hogy ő képzelődjön, az Uchihák teljesen épelméjűek.

Boldog volt, mikor nyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta a megviseltnek tűnt Uzumaki. Megcsókolta, hátha ezzel kissé visszahozhatja az életbe, hiszen az ujjai is olyan hidegek voltak, mintha holtat simogatott volna.

Alig volt hátra... mennyi is, három hét a „szobafogságából"? Ennyit már nevetve kibír. Sőt, fejjel lefelé felakasztva is, kunaikkal a hátában. És akkor elhagyják ezt az átkozott házat, elviszi magával Narutót Konohából, az új helyen pedig boldogan élnek, amíg meg nem halnak. Világéletében utálta a tündérmeséket; lehetetlen történetet meséltek el, olyan lényekkel, amik csak az ember képzeletében léteztek. Anyja megpróbált ilyeneket olvasni neki, mikor kicsi volt, de ő inkább az edzésben látta nagyobb örömét, főleg, ha a bátyával tehette meg mindezt.

Itachi biztos irigykedne, ha látná. Övé a világ legcsodálatosabb, legkedvesebb, legtisztalelkűbb szőkéje, lényegtelen, férfi-e vagy nő. Itachi meghalt, mielőtt megízlelhette volna az érzést, hogy megtalálja a lelki társát, akivel le akarja élni az életét, bármilyen mostoha körülmények között. Igazán sajnálta, hogy testvére ezt már nem érhette meg, tudván, hogy az ő, Sasuke kardja volt az, ami megfosztotta Itachit ettől az érzéstől. Milyen kár.

***

Az órák repültek, ám kettejük pillanatai lassan vánszorogtak, nem akarva még, hogy vége legyen a két férfi szenvedélyének. Sasuke finoman lökte le Narutot _közös_ ágyukra, fölé hajolva, arcát a másik nyakának hajlatába hajtva. Nem érintette hozzá ajkait, csak az orrát húzta végig a nyakon, egészen az arcig, hogy azon is végigsimítson, végül beletúrjon a selymes hajtincsekbe. Szájával ugyanezt az utat követte végig, utána a nyelvével is. Megunva ujjaival kezdte el kényeztetni a feszes hasat, majd intett Narutónak, hogy emelje fel a karjait. Kedvese lehunyt szemekkel engedelmeskedett, hagyva az Uchihának, hogy megszabadítsa a felsőjétől. Aztán a nadrágjától, az alsójától is.

„_Most?" „Még nem..."_

Sasuke a nyelve hegyével végigszaladt a spirálon, alig hozzáérve a bőrhöz, élvezve, ahogy a jel úgy remeg, hogy szinte leugrik Naruto hasáról. Bele is szívott, foltot hagyva rajta, a mellkason is, a végén Naruto már egy pont összekötős játékhoz kezdett el hasonlítani.

„_Mindjárt..."_

A fekete hajú is gyorsan megszabadult a saját ruháitól, teljesen felforrósítva körülöttük a levegőt. Sikítottak körülöttük a fehér falak, az ablakon bekukucskáló Hold ellenben méltóságteljesen pihent az éjszakai égbolton. Mintha csak azt mondta volna:

„_A változások kora ez. Az idő szalad, néha meg-megáll, de az emberek soha nem változnak."_

Egymás szájába lélegeztek, fogaik összekoccantak, nyelveik összesimultak egy újabb, forró csókban. Sasuke csókot hintett a másik orra hegyére, szemhéjára, ajkaira, mellbimbójára, végig az egész testén, a lábfejekig. Annyira gyengéd volt, mint még sohasem, a bőre egészen forró volt, szinte lyukat perzselt a frissen száradt ágyneműre, ahogy partnere lelkébe is.

„_Készülj fel..."_

A nyakába rakta Naruto mindkét lábát, végigsimítva az érzékeny belső combokon. A szőke felnyögött, homályos tekintettel bámulva a hozzá egészen közel hajoló fekete szemekbe, elveszve bennük. Bólintott, egyértelmű jelként adva Sasuke tudtára, hogy elkezdheti. Az Uchiha elmosolyodott, és boldogan fogadta az őt körülvevő izmokat.

Percekig csak kettejük egymásba olvadó, egymást kiegészítő sóhajait lehetett hallani, főleg Naruto részéről, mikbe némi fájdalom is keveredett; egyszerűen nem tudta megszokni a belsejét mardosó feszítő érzést. Sasuke büszkesége egyre mélyebbre merült el benne, hogy aztán az csillogó szemekkel nézze, amint kihúzódik, és ismét elmerül a sötét lyukban. Megszűnt létezni a világ, az értelmes gondolat.

„_Itt az idő... tedd meg..."_

Néhány lökés, és Sasuke elérte, hogy megmerevedjen az egész teste, és Naruto alsó területe is megteljen melegséggel. Fáradtan borult rá, elméje hátsó zuga emlékeztette arra, hogy kedvese még nem ment el. A szőke egyik kezével a lepedőt markolta, másik kezével az alá nyúlt, miközben Sasuke lejjebb vándoroltatta kezét, hogy társa férfiasságát kezelésbe véve őt is eljuttassa a csúcsig.

***

Ám nem jutott el odáig, úgy érezte, mintha az izmai egészen elsorvadtak volna. És még mást is érzett, valami szúrót, a mellkasában. Szó szerint fájt a szíve.

Azúrkék szemek száraz könnycseppjeit itta be a fehér ágynemű, halk zihálást nyeltek el a fehér falak, és a hangocska is elhallgatott. Végre.

Naruto mellkasát és alkarját lassan karmazsinvörös cseppek lepték el, egyik a másik után, apró kis folyóvá alakulva, tavacskává összpontosulva a köldökében. Mindkét kezében kunait tartott, minek hegye a plafon felé mutatott, örökre benne ragadva a fölötte még éppen hogy fel s alá mozgó mellkasba. Sasuke kiköhögte a szájában felgyülemlő vért, kezével rátenyerelve a gyűrött lepedőre, kiszáradt szájával mondatokat formázva.

- Naruto...

- Az a méreg... egy kígyótól származott. Egy fehér kígyótól – szakította félbe az Uzumaki, hangja erősen remegett, ahogy kunait szorongató keze is. - Orochimarutól sok technikát tanultál, többek között a kígyói irányítását. Csak neki voltak ilyenek, Tsunade obaa-chan elmesélte. - Nagy nehezen lenyelte könnyeit, s folytatta, nem törődve Sasuke szemének fájdalmas csillogásával. - Megölted Kakashi-senseit, aztán Sakura-chant. Csak egy mocskos gyilkos vagy, Sasuke. A legjobb barátom... akiről a-azt hittem, hogy szeretem... egy gyilkos...

- Nem tudtam használni a chakrámat... - Pillantott rá egy másodpercre a csuklóján fénylő karperecre az Uchiha, majd visszahajolt. - Akkor mégis, hogyan... ölhettem volna meg őket én... usuratonkachi...

Pedig ő volt. Ő tette. Egy bérgyilkos küldetés során az volt a feladata, hogy megölje Hatake Kakashit, és ő a kedvenc kígyója mérgét választotta. Kiszimatolta, mikor megy küldetésre volt tanára, majd egy egyszerű köpőcsővel eltalálta. Nem is volt nehéz, hacsak az nem, hogy megállja a Narutóval való találkozást.

Aztán Sakura következett. Megőrjítette a rózsaszín hajú fruska léte, ahogy lélegzett, ahogy Narutóval egymással bántak, ráadásul az ő szeme előtt. Bár a szervezete túl erős ahhoz, hogy csak úgy meghaljon, már nem fogja sokáig húzni. A kígyó irányításához nem volt szüksége chakrához; hiszen a része volt, a hozzá intézett gondolatok elérték az állatot, aki hűséges típus volt, és azt tette, amit a gazdája parancsolt neki. Ha egy volt csapattársat kellett megölnie, akkor megtette. Azzal igaz nem volt tisztában, hogy a nő egy gyermeket hordott a szíve alatt. De mindenkivel előfordulnak balesetek.

Amint őket kiiktatta, jöttek volna a többiek is. Rá mertek nézni Narutóra – halál. Hozzá szóltak – halál. Megérintették őt – halál. Egyszerű büntetési módszert dolgozott ki, egy pillanatig sem gondolkodva el azon, hogy őrültség az, amit tesz. Nem volt bűntudata, és ha volt is, a Naruto iránti szerelme elsöpörte, mint egy kósza falevelet. Magányos pillanataiban emésztette csak, de ő erős volt, és kibírta. Megszokta, hogy ő húzza át piros ikszekkel a napokat a naptárban, várva, hogy eljöjjön a büntetés vége, és szabad lehessen. Szabadon csalogathassa be őket Konoha legeldugottabb területeire, és távolítsa el őket _kettejük_ életéből.

A tanács meglehetősen ostoba volt, ha azt hitte, hogy egy chakra elszívó szerkezettel a kutyájukká tehették őt. Győzött. Minden tekintetben.

- Te voltál – hajtogatta makacsul a szőke, egyik, vöröslő kezével elengedve a kunait, és végighúzva Sasuke alsó ajkán, olyanná téve, mintha a fekete berúzsozta volna. - Ne nézz ilyen ostobának! - emelte fel a hangját, ahogy a sokk engedte. - Hittem a kedves szavaidban, miattad megcsaltam Sakurát újra és újra, a testem nem engedelmeskedett a józan eszemnek, miattad! Ha nem találkoztunk volna... ha nem lettünk volna csapattársak, most minden rendben lenne... De – hangja egészen elmélyült, összehúzta szemöldökeit. - most itt az ideje, hogy elvállaljam helyetted a bosszúálló szerepét. Nem játszadozhatsz tovább Sasuke. Elég.

- Azt hiszed, ennyivel megoldódik? - köhögte az Uchiha, érezve, ahogy a karjai egyre nehezebben tudják megtartani a súlyát kedvese fölött. - Sakura és Kakashi ezzel feltámad, a gyereked pedig megszületik, és boldogan éltek. Velem boldog lehettél volna, Naruto, de te ezt eldobtad magadtól.

- Nem pont ezt tetted te is tíz évvel ezelőtt? - felelte Naruto. - Sőt, már akkor, ott, a Végzet Völgyénél. Akkor kellett volna kimondanod, mit érzel irántam...

- Ahogy neked is.

- Elmenekültél.

- Ahogy te is menekülsz most.

- Én nem...

- Francba... - suttogta Sasuke, egyre fogytán lévő erejével kiköhögve még egy kis vért. - Veled leszek, soha nem engedlek el. Megígértem neked, hogy érintelek, akkor is, ha nem érzed...

- Elég.

- Ha nem is hallod, olyan szavakat fogok a füledbe suttogni...

- Elég...

- És még... - hajolt közel az Uchiha egészen Naruto füléhez, remegve nyalva bele. - Én...

Halk puffanással, s alig hallgató reccsenéssel adta meg magát a sápadt kar, ugyanolyan színű mellkas zuhant rá a barnára, beterítve azt teste melegével. Percek múlva ki is hűlt, de a vöröslő életnedv ugyanúgy forró maradt.

Naruto tüdejében benne rekedt egy kis levegő, de ő mit sem törődött vele. Őrülten hallotta a saját szívét dobogni, ami egyre lassabb lett, végül a normális értékre redukálódott. Legszívesebben egyenként tépkedte volna ki a szempilláit, törte volna be a körmeit, verte volna ki a fogait, csak hogy alább hagyjon kicsit ez a lüktető fájdalom.

„_Jó voltál, dobe..."_

- Fogd be – szólt rá a hangra Naruto, ami ezúttal tényleg, véglegesen elhallgatott a fejében. Helyette sok más szólalt meg, mint sikolyok, dobbanások, pislogás, izmok összehúzódásának hangjai.

Minek üljön fel? Jó ez így, feküdni Sasuke holtteste alatt, azt képzelve, hogy az éppen csak fáradt a szerelem hevétől. Majd lelöki magáról, ha kedve tartja.

És másnap meglátogatja Sakura-chant a kórházban. Megint beszél hozzá, és együtt fognak álmodni.

***

Arról a rétről, a süteményekről, amik hevernek a fűben, érintetlenül, hiszen már nem is látja őket senki.

Vége


End file.
